


Bridge

by CelestialMoon_Sun



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Life Partners, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Platonic Life Partners, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMoon_Sun/pseuds/CelestialMoon_Sun
Summary: This story is trash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic story. Lightly based on my favourite type of manga (it's still incomplete so I'm going to end it in my own way using Got7) the manga only had two characters so that's where my version of it is different.

 

 

 

 

“Everything looks fine.” A Doctor explains as he reads over test results to his Male patient sitting across from his desk. “ Just make sure you keep an eye on any changes and be sure to take your prescription pills every month. There's nothing to be worried about, some just start their heat later than others.” His tone was as soothing as ever. The Raven haired boy got to his feet, bowed to his doctor before taking his leave of the doctor's office. Looking at the ‘This way out’ signs to make sure he got the correct exist. not trying to repeat what happened last time. Pushing through doors he wondered. counted, how many times he's walk in and out of these very same doors never learning more than what he already did. Meeting his mother in the waiting room their eyes met and a silent conversation was had between them, she sneezed his shoulder with a gentle smile on her face as she gestured for them to go. Exiting the automatic doors his mother hooked an arm around his passing three or four people going in for their appointments. Spotting his Mother's car in the distance they moved through rows of other cars before finding their way to the Light blue vehicle. They both got in almost sinking into the seats simultaneously before the clicks of the seat belts echoed throughout the car, but the car wasn't started. 

“you want to get more meds today or have you already got enough at home? ” His Mother said without eye contact as she checked the angles of her car mirrors, Her car seat and gears. But that in that exact order, she did this so many times it's practically a routine of hers. 

He almost sighed at the thought of taking more Medication as he waiting for something that doesn't seem to be coming 

“I should be good for another month, but I'll get some more at some point this week if I need to” staring out the window,lost in thought he did not hear his mother hummed in response nor did he hear the car start up. Before he realised it they were almost home. passing trees, beautiful mansion like houses, grand ‘keep out’ styled gates and playgrounds with children playing happily, screaming as they did so. Turning a corner they soon pulled up to their drive parking directly in front of the garage door. They got out, the Dark haired Male handed over his belongs to his Mother as he went to collect the garbage bins from the road. His hands made contact with the wet handles causing him to make an unpleasant face then remembering it had rained recently. Getting over his discomfort he began to drag both bins to the backyard by the side

 of the house listening to them as they rolled over the stoned drive, making way too much noise for his liking. Once the gate was locked he made his way inside the house rubbing his shoes on the ‘unwelcome’ mat, removing his shoes as he stepped inside. The door gently closed behind him. 

 

 

****************************************

 

“will my heat be the same as dad's?” an unexpected question slipped passed his lips causing his Mother to pause mid-sip of her morning hot chocolate. Her son, messy black hair covering his eyes did not look up from his bowl of waffles as he flipped a piece with his fork. Across the table from him his Mother placed her cup down gently enough to be unheard. Shifting a strand of hair that fell in her face her next words were carefully being thought out. It was not that she hid anything from her son, they have a very close relationship but she sometimes had to remember to remove that friendship label to be his Mom, a teacher. And to not paint the intimate parts of her marriage in a light you would be free to tell a best friend. That isn't also your child . 

 

Her lips parted slightly still unsure of how she should reply to his question without blurting out things that should be left unsaid. “it's okay mom, just tell me what it's like, I want to be aware of what.. This will be” Her Raven haired little boy had grown up too fast, she could see it every time they spoke. Their eyes met and somewhere deep within her felt sad. But she spoke 

“It was troublesome. It would come at the most inconvenient of times. During one of our ‘around the world cruises’ shifts. Your Father's heat manifested right before we were coming into dock. He found himself in front of me on the control panels as I tried to steer the ship.”

 

She paused for thought, she could see her husband muscular body in his white cruise captain uniform the image pained her, she bit her lip. His hot flushed face as his legs were spread begging for her to violate him. 

 

“please, Celest.” he rubbed himself against her hand as she steered, focused on getting the people on the ship to their destination. Celest was lucky the rest of the crew members decided to leave everything up to them an hour ago. 

“nhaa. It's soaking my pants” 

her husband in this vulnerable state was always a contrast to his usual strict Sargent demeanor. 

“I wanna take them off.. I should take them off. But I'll be seen” Celest’s eyes never left the the docking port as she guided the ship “do you want to be seen?” her response to her husband moaning was replied with an unmistakable twitching and a low whimpering. The ship was docked. Leaving her husband's side she went towards the door and locked it. Loosening the top buttons of her uniform she turned to face the muscular man in the height of his heat. 

“take off your pants”

 

 

A clink of dishes being washed brought her back to the room and her senses. blinking a few times she noticed her body was a little warmer than she remembered as she finally took a sip of her no-so-hot hot chocolate. 

 

 

He spoke loud enough over the dishes for his mother to hear “he will be back in a couple of months right? Maybe I should ask Dad myself-

“sweetie, you may find out by yourself before - ” came her rather abrupt reply, she noticed her son get a little tense from her words. “ I didn't mean to.. I know” he felt arms wrap tightly around him as his Mother gave him a warm hug from behind. “Jaebum, you'll be just fine. And I'm okay. Come on, get dressed so I can drop you off”

 

Staring out the window in front of him as he finished the dishes. Jaebum, contemplated whether or not to skip today and just be at home. But his Mother's voice telling him to hurry up wiped that idea from his head. 

***********

 

Celest came bounding down the stairs first followed by her not so enthusiastic son in ripped black jeans, white t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket. His hair styled to perfection he may add. 

He realised suddenly though “... Mom, why are we matching?” she stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs and as he got closer his face looked even more displeased than usual. 

“I look great. I got dressed first so you clearly copied me. But it's great to see your forehead again. This morning I couldn't tell who you were” said in an obvious mocking tone at her son. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes a little at first but he nodded in agreement. She did look great. He ignored the last comment about his currently exposed forehead. 

Making sure he had everything with him for his classes today, Celest grabbed her son's arm and dragged him through the front door to the car. It was a little windy outside but the air was warm. The rain from yesterday dried by the sun. Sidewalk filled with parents and their children hurrying to school and work. Car doors opening and closing. engines starting and cars disappearing down the road. Jaebum’s Mother unlocked the car doors and got in, waiting impatiently for him inside. Seconds later the passenger side door swings open, his Mother's hand smacking the seat as a signal to get in. 

 Climbing inside he throws his bag in the backseat. He really couldn't understand her haste it only took thirty minutes for them to get there and his class starts in an hour. The engine was revving, Celest looked at her son with a bright smile and a wiggling of her eyebrows. “shake a leg. Don't wanna be late ” Jaebum closed the car door with a questioning look on his face. His seatbelt clicked “I won't… Be” no reply was given just the car rolling off the drive, into the road and soon they were at his university campus. Getting out after grabbing his bag, Celest gave her son a vise grip of a hug and waved him off. The car disappeared before he could catch his breath. 

 

Quietly whispering “what the hell..? ”the Raven haired male made his way to the library since he was way too early for his first class. Upon his entry he noticed Jinyoung at a table near the back reading intensely. Glasses perfectly framing his face, Grey cardigan with a white shirt and his dark black hair parted on one side. Jinyoung hadn't noticed Jaebum yet so he made his way over making sure not to scare him when he approached the table. Jinyoung, head practically buried in his book sensed someone was looking at him. As he looked up he was met with Jaebum’s ‘he was glad to see him’ face. 

He blinked a few times before speaking “Good morning, Jaebum. Aren't you early for class? I'm also sure you're not behind on any assignments” slowly bringing his book down he watched as Jaebum pulled out the chair next to him dropping his bag on the floor, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair before sitting down next to him. 

“I'm not. Mom brought me here too early. She's acting weird but I'll ask her about it later. What about you, don't you have class?” Jaebum stretched a little. Jinyoung hummed in response and added 

“self study.” he brought the book back up to his face. The room had a few other people, now Jaebum was noticing it's kind of more than he's use to. He'd say it was really packed considering it's fifteen minutes past eight in the morning. 

Jinyoung shifted next to him slightly. There was a low moan in unison from nearly everyone in the room as the atmosphere thickened. Jaebum brought his eyes from Jinyoung to the boy at the entrance making his way towards them. Tall male with black wavy hair covering half his eyes, black silk shirt hanging loosely on his body tucked into his black jeans with his jacket draped over his arm. His hands in his pockets. 

 

Jinyoung was the first to speak, he didn't bring his face from his book. his words were blunt and intended to hurt who he aimed it at “who have you slept with this time? You stink” This is something Jaebum was used to hearing from Jinyoung, and always aimed at Yugyeom. Who looked surprised as he sniffed himself in disbelief. 

“how could you tell? I swore I did a good job at masking the scent.” Jinyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes but still hadn't bothered to bring his eyes from his book. 

“ you smell fine to me” Jaebum said as Yugyeom pulled up a seat next to his,placing his jacket on the table and wrapped his arm around Jaebum’s. putting the full weight of his head on Jaebum’s shoulder Yugyeom pouted in Jinyoung's direction before fixing his mouth to speak

“he's always so mean to me” his tone was whiny, mocking and a little over dramatic, for the effect. It wouldn't work on Jinyoung but that's not who he was aiming it at as he looked up at Jaebum. Jaebum on the other hand wasn't looking at him, he doubt he heard him. Yugyeom followed his line of site to a guy three tables over. Dark brown hair, wearing all black, three medium sized ring piercings in one ear. And from what Yugyeom could tell, a mole under his eye. 

A smirk spread across Yugyeom face as he gestured to Jinyoung from behind Jaebum. Jinyoung, reluctant to play with Yugyeom right now snapped him a look of disdain from behind his book. Soon realising he wasn't trying to aggravate him further. Jinyoung followed where Yugyeom pointed putting down his book as he did so. He watched as Jaebum made eye contact with another male student neither one breaking their gaze. Yugyeom adjusted his position from resting on Jaebum’s shoulder to resting his elbow on the table almost directly in front of Jaebum, his head in his hand. Jaebum feeling more than one pair of eyes on him turn to see both his friends, smirking at him. 

“welcome back. Who's your friend?” Yugyeom mocked. Jinyoung, this being the only time he'd side with Yugyeom joined. 

“you falling in love with a stranger right in front of me is better than my book” Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung’s mockery and then to Yugyeom. “I don't know what you two are talking about. I don't know him either” Jaebum found his phone in his pocket to check the time. 

“I could introduce you.” Yugyeom said with a coo and a little excitement. 

“you know him?!” came an echoed response from both friends but not loud enough to disturb the other students. Jinyoung then sighing. “ but of course you know him.” bringing his hand to the bride of his nose pushing up his glasses before pinching it. 

Yugyeom ignored his comment and nodded with delight. “Youngjae” he whispered in Jaebum’s direction. Acting as if knowing his name meant nothing to him he responded to a few texts in his phone. Yugyeom and now Jinyoung looked displeasing at him. “we should set them up” came a unexpected comment from Jinyoung which brought joy to Yugyeom’s soul but Jaebum felt betrayed. Is this what it's like taking Yugyeom’s side over his? Mental note taken. Jaebum gathered his things to leave not only this sad attempt to set him up with a stranger, but because his class was about to start soon. His leaving the room was his way of saying goodbye as he looked back to see his friends deep in conversation about this stranger ‘Youngjae’ and how they'd get them to met. Jaebum sighed and went to class making sure not to look in the direction of where Youngjae sat as he left the library. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunchtime, Jaebum sat at the usual table in the back by the window overlooking the campus garden. It started to rain again so everything was wet and Jaebum now remembering he didn't pack an umbrella hoped it stopped before he had to go home. Eating his lunch quietly as he watched the rain a voice from behind him “are you Jaebum?” he turned rather quickly to see, Youngjae. Jaebum cursing in his head to repay his friends later for this managed a gentle smile “ I am. Yugyeom sent you?”

Youngjae smiled back “ Yugyeom just asked me to meet him here. Said if I got here before him you'd be here so I should wait with you.” a long sigh escaped his lips without warning. “of course he did. take a seat” Jaebum turned back to his lunch as Youngjae sat down next to him putting his bag underneath the table. Placing his books on the table “don't feel pressured into starting a conversation. I'll just focus on this English assignment while I wait” Jaebum turned to him “English, you any good?” that wasn't intending to sound mean. Jaebum regretted how his words came out. “terrible” Youngjae laughed in response. His laugh was cute Jaebum involuntarily thought to himself 

“I usually have some help but my friends have both been busy with their own stuff. Didn't want to bother them” ruffling his hair Youngjae looked at his assignment with regret, and the slightest urge to burn his book. 

Jaebum found himself lightly chuckling at Youngjae’s expression as he bit into an apple. noticing Jaebum laughing at what could only be him “don't laugh at me. This is a struggle” taking another bite of his apple the Raven haired male turned his face from view. “I wasn't laughing” clearly lying, obviously. 

“YOUNGJAE!!” both Youngjae and Jaebum turned to see Yugyeom running over to them. Jaebum wondered why he found it necessary to shout from across the hall. 

“nice to see you finally decided to show up” Youngjae greeted him with a punch to the arm. Jaebum on the other hand turned back to see Jinyoung sitting across from him, startled “when did you get here?” not missing a beat “I've been here” Jinyoung replied before finishing his drink. Youngjae and Yugyeom were deep in conversation that Jaebum didn't really pay attention to. His phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out his pocket. 

~13:40pm Lessons cancelled for today, see everyone next week class will continue as normal~ 

Jaebum clicked his tongue earning everyone's attention. “bad text?” Youngjae was the first to ask. “my next class is cancelled” Yugyeom looked at his watch. When did he have a watch? “that's a b… Oh, I gotta go.” Jaebum watched him leave. Youngjae shouted “good luck”. “luck for what? “ Jaebum had to ask. “he's got a date.” Youngjae smirked. Also cute. “when did he… Jinyoung, did you know-- his dark haired friend had already left without a word. -- “why.. Does he keep doing that? ” the Raven haired male said in a low tone. 

 

Youngjae got up with his things in hand. “you got time to spare? You could come back to my dorm” wasn't Youngjae’s intention for it to sound like an invitation to… But seemed like a better idea than hanging around here till whenever his next class was. “only if you're okay with it.” he adds. “are you in the habit of bringing home strangers?” a smile plagued Youngjae’s face “no, but we are both friends of Yugyeom and no ones stranger than he is” Jaebum nodded in agreement, he did have four hours to kill, and Yugyeom is strange. 

Throwing his rubbish in the bin he and Youngjae left college in favourite of the other’s dorm. But now he's wondering if this was a good idea. What if this was all part of his friends plan? is Youngjae apart of it or just completely unaware? Jaebum felt annoyed suddenly. 

 

 

Once at Youngjae’s dorm, Jaebum got comfortable.. Really comfortable to the point they both spoke for four hours straight about any and everything, it was nice but it was also at that point he remembered his friends trap--“crap, what time is it?!” reaching for his phone Jaebum made Youngjae jump from his sudden outburst. It was well after six, he had missed his final class. Luckily for him though a text from a classmate gave him relief ~18:30pm, Class got cut really short. We were there for barely half an hour til Teach got sick. we had to tell her to go home and rest, haha. Laters~ The raven haired male sighed. He was never late to a class let alone missed one. This was a bad idea after all. Jaebum got to his feet ready to leave. “thanks for having me. My teacher got sick. So I'll be heading home” Youngjae looked up at him from the comfort of his sofa and nodded with a smile. They talked for a little bit about meeting up again, but Jaebum lied saying he'd be pretty busy this next and the next. For his own good.

 

 

 

 Leaving with a new number in his phone Jaebum made his way back home, but his Mother wasn't there at the door to greet him as usual. “Mom? I'm back!...--all the lights were on--You here?” closing the door behind him he made his way upstairs. loud footsteps came charging towards Jaebum what he could only describe as a stampede. 

“JAE!!” came a loud male voice, arms embracing him in a hug. “dad?... Wait… Dad? When did you get back?” a barrage of kisses to his face, but not an answer to his question. “I've missed you” his Father finally said as he hugged him back tightly. He missed him too. 

 

“oh, I gotta go check on dinner. We'll speak later.” another kiss to his face before his Father disappeared downstairs. His Mother came from her bedroom, smiling at her son the same way she did this morning, everything clicked in Jaebum’s head. 

“this was the reason you were acting so… -- “ had to give us enough time before you got home” Celest interrupts before making her way downstairs too. 

“oh.” was all Jaebum could say as he watched his mom leave and as he headed to his bedroom “oh.. Gross” when it finally clicked. 

 

 

 

At the dinner table. They had a lot of catching up to do, they texted everyday but it wasn't the same thing as having a conversation face to face. Jaebum missed his father as much as his Mother did. 

“How's Grandma doing?” he worked up the courage to ask, now he was ready to know the truth. His father didn't look as if he had any good news with the face he just made as he replies “the same. But your uncle told me he'd let me know if anything happens.” Jaebum takes it back, he wasn't ready to know. Stabbing at his food he has flashbacks of her in pain and it begun to be too much. His father notices “she keeps asking how you're doing. She misses you a lot, but she doesn't want you to worry about her, that she'll get her strength soon enough to squeeze the life out of you. Her words Not mine. ” he chuckled. Jaebum laughed and felt better. 

 

 

The food had been eaten, kitchen left cleaned and conversations ended as everyone made their way to bed. 

 

“Google night” came three echoes from two different directions. “I hope you've got your reunion out of the way while I was out. I'd really like to sleep without being woken!” the young male expressed to his parents by his bedroom door. “NO PROMISES” came an echo of his parents voices. His door closes. 

 

22:34pm, a quiet night. Maybe .. 

 

A low buzzing from under his pillow gently woke Jaebum from his sleep. As he reached for it with his eyes closed and buried under a mountain of a blanket. The light from his screen blinding him for a few minutes. A low cursing as his eyes adjusted to the caller ID -Yugyeom- “ Hello?” he answers, waiting for it to be something unimportant so he could delete or block him. “you asleep? Come by my place at 5, we're having a little chill time. You, me, Jinyoung and Youngjae. I would have texted you but you ignore my texts.” Rubbing his eyes “aiight. I'll be there later.” he didn't let Yugyeom finish what he was saying before he hung up. Dropping his phone back on his bed -- “wait.. What time is it?” picking his phone back up, getting blinded again. ~14:02pm~ 

 

 

 

Two hours later a mop of Raven hair broke free of his blanket cave. A yawn, stretching to wake himself further and an obvious dislike to the idea of leaving his bed. But he remembers agreeing to being at Yugyeom's place at 5. 

 

After breakfast and a morning conversation with his folks. Putting on a baggy black

 T-shirt, blue jeans and throwing on a plain black hoodie Jaebum throw keys and his wallet in his jeans pocket. The Raven haired male popped his earphones into his phone then into his ears, dropping it into his hoodie pocket, picking up his boots as he headed downstairs ready to leave.

 

*******

 

A knock. Jinyoung opened the door to find Jaebum on the other side finally showed up , an hour later. 

“hey. Their getting drunk on the sofa.” walking back to where the others sat Jinyoung drank from a half empty can. The raven haired male behind him entered the room closing the door behind. 

A loud cheer of Jaebum’s name filled the room as he approached them. Sitting on one of the arm chairs “why are you watching a horror film?” he asks grabbing a can from the pack on the table in front. “Youngjae never seen this one” Yugyeom manages to say as he swallows a mouthful of beer, eyes glued to the screen. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum in that moment rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Yugyeom’s comment. A sudden knocking had all four of them looking at the front door. “must be the pizza” Youngjae comments as he grabs the control to pause the movie. Yugyeom got up to answer it, pay and returned to his seat after dumping the boxes on the table grabbing a few slices for himself. The others got their slices too. The movie resumes “ooooooooooo, this is my favourite bit!!” Yugyeom exclaims, mouth full of pizza. 

 

A couple of hours passed by. Jinyoung had to leave and Yugyeom insisted on walking him back against his wishes leaving Jaebum and Youngjae. alone. He has a feeling this was all apart of his friends plan and considered getting new ones. 

 

“how's that English assignment?” he asks emptying his can. “ah…. That.” they both chuckle. “what happened? I thought you had it in the end?” Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke “I didn't. Jackson said I was close so he was proud of me. BamBam on the other hand.. Laughed a little too much” taking a sip from his can. Jaebum thought this was a good time as any “are you aware my friends are trying to get us together?” the male sitting comfortably on the sofa once enjoying his drink was now choking on said drink. 

Jaebum’s facial expression didn't change, wanting to get his question answered he waited. 

“why?” Youngjae struggled to say. “I wouldn't understand if I knew. Yugyeom already knew you. It became his new mission in life. And Jinyoung… That's a mystery to me. But they both seem to believe we belong together ” Youngjae nodded occasionally. “I'll have to break it to them gently. I don't have any desire to date. I'm sure they just want you happy, and having someone taking care of you.”-- “or. Hear me out… it has nothing to do with what you just said and the simple fact is my friends are crazy” Youngjae lifted his can slightly tapping it in agreement. A mini toast to his crazy friends as he empties the rest of its contents. 

 

 

Yugyeom returned to an empty apartment. 

 

 

 

11:30am the next morning. 

Jaebum found himself at the foot of his bed. Panting heavily, Beads of sweat rolling from his forehead and eyes hooded. Reaching for his scattered pills on the floor in front. The raven haired male swallowed a few. On both his hands on knees Jaebum pulled out his phone and waited.. “hello?”-- “dad!.. Nhhhnn. Don't let mom come home yet.” he hears the screech of tires “Jaebum.. We're coming home. Your Mother heard. And there's nothing I can do to stop her” the call ended. 

 

Jaebum laid on his side, boxers soaked with sweat and precum. His first heat. His eyes closed. 

 

12:00am

 

A groan from the mouth of a young male as he lowers his body in the bathtub. “you okay?” Asks an older male knelt next to the tub. “I feel like shit, dad.” his Father carefully washed his hair “it'll get better”-- “will it?” -- “No. there's no guarantee it'll be any better or worse. This is the life of an Omega from now on you protect yourself. Don't let anybody mark you” Jaebum nods. “how was mom not affected?”

 “she's your Mother and she has me” He reveals his mark to his son on the back of his neck. 

 

 

 

Jaebum slept the rest of the day. 

 

 

Monday morning,8:30.

 

~YUGYEOM~ you got a free period today right? Come by the dance studio at 8~ 7:20.

~YUGYEOM .~ Stop ignoring my texts. We're waiting on you.~8:20

~YUGYEOM~JAEBUM!~8:25

~JINYOUNG~ If you aren't dead. We'll be waiting at the studio. Hurry up Yugyeom is being a whiny bitch. ~8:35

 

Jaebum flicks through his text messages really thinking hard on blocking Yugyeom on all social platforms. If blocking the long legged dance major from his everyday life was possible he'd do that too. Dropping Jinyoung a text because he knows it'll annoy Yugyeom. Jaebum grabbed his bag when a knock at his bedroom door drew his attention. “ready to go?”His Mother asks peeping through the open door. He nods walking towards her “your phone was going off a lot this morning. Everything alright?”His Mother always had sensitive hearing. he never had his phone ring, always vibrate because of that. Must be an alpha thing. But it doesn't explain Jinyoung's sense of smell since he's a beta. He was still in awe of how she could hear his phone even when it's buried under pillows. 

 

“it was just Yugyeom.” answering halfway down the stairs. Celest laughs at his response. “I can never tell if you are friends with him or..” pausing for a moment before patting herself down. “sometimes I don't know” not knowing his Mother hasn't followed him downstairs. “Sweetie.. Check if my phones downstairs” calling from her bedroom hoping she left it in there“ it's on the table. I got it.”

“oh.good.” she answers relieved. 

 

 

As they sat in the car. “you got your meds?” after yesterday his Mother made sure he always had them. Making sure he was always good is part of a Mother's job and he appreciated that. So with a kiss to her forehead he softly replies

“Yes, mom.”

 

 

 

Arriving at the dance studio doors. Jaebum puts his Mother on speed dial remembering his promise to “call if anything happens” the doors open before he reached out his hand. Youngjae stood before him as music blasts in the background. ‘What's he doing here? What's Yugyeom planning now.?’. Were all that ran through his mind. The circumstances of how they met is the only reason why Jaebum continues to hold back. 

“hi? ” That sounds fake. he didn't mean for it to be a question but why was he here? “hi” Youngjae smiles, stepping aside to let him in. 

The room was filled with music, laughter and two other people he had never seen before, until now. 

Yugyeom was playing twister with the two unknown males. One with longer legs than his dark haired friend, his hair a vivid red. And the other had silver hair, looked American. 

 

Jinyoung sat on a table next to the sound system spectating the whole thing. 

“where did you get a twister mat?” Jaebum questions as he got closer followed by Youngjae who sat down on the floor to watch. Jinyoung gave a small wave in his direction “while we waited this happened” he explains, spinning the next turn. “BamBam, right foot green” the red head complies with ease although he doesn't know how seeing as he's wearing jeans while playing twister. Looking to Youngjae for answers in silence wasn't exactly helpful to him as the brunette just shrugs . 

 

Yugyeom was at the bottom of this dogpile determined to win this game, but he loses his balance causing him and the redhead to fall. 

“Jackson wins” Jinyoung exclaims, jumping down from the table to rub it in Yugyeom’s face. 

 “I was close. I could have won” A sudden grunting from all three males as Jackson collapsed onto them.

 “but you didn't. You lost” Jinyoung pats Yugyeom’s cheek from under the pile. “you can buy me food later”--“I lost, why don't I get food?”he says panting

 “this is not how it works” the others laughed at Yugyeom as Jinyoung walks over to where Jaebum stood with Youngjae sat next to him. 

“why am I here?” straight to the point. “they were helping him with an upcoming project, I don't know why but he wanted you here. You can usually see what he can't when it comes to performance maybe he needed you for that”

Yugyeom nods in agreement from behind Jinyoung finally getting up from off the floor . The other two joining them as well. 

 

“ah. Let me see” Yugyeom nods, got into position then slowly broke into a short demonstration of his new dance routine. Jaebum analysed every step from start to finish, they discussed ways to improve the choreography. This is why they became friends. Yugyeom use to dance for fun until Jaebum showed him he could do better, be better. In Ways that could enhance his talent. He was always the first one to see his routines after that but he met Jinyoung and things changed. it became his job to make sure Yugyeom didn't go too far and end up hurting himself he. 

 Jinyoung returned the twister game which they borrowed from another room.

Jaebum and Yugyeom worked on a few more steps in his performance routine.

 

 Jackson and Youngjae had to leave for class so Jaebum helped return the table and chairs they took from the room next door. 

“that should be fine. Hey, we should meet up another time. I'm planning to throw a party next week. You should come too”-- “Jackson, I'm sure he doesn't wanna go to a strangers party” Youngjae says patting his back, he heads to class. “Your not really a stranger since Youngjae speaks so much about you. I'll come.” looking in Youngjae’s direction “I'll just get the info from him” Jackson smiled brightly then ran to catch up with Youngjae they both talked about something but Jaebum couldn't hear he saw Youngjae laugh happily before returning to the dance practice room, stopping at the door. He saw Yugyeom with BamBam, they were really close together, fingers intertwined and smiling at each other. The redhead was the first to let go, heading for the door. Jaebum pushes the door open just as they were about to walk by each other “you leaving?” still trying to process what he saw “yeh, my ride's here.”

 

The door closes. 

 

“guess who's got a d--“what do you think you're doing?” Yugyeom looks confused by Jaebum’s question, but he continues 

“what about Jinyoung? it's obvious you two have a thing for each other” Jaebum says to Yugyeom who doesn't seek to tell him he's wrong. 

“I can't be with him. I'd taint him. I'm not worthy of him.-- “how are you deciding that for yourself? You're such an idiot”-- both turned just in time to see Jinyoung leave the room. Jaebum pushes Yugyeom to go after him with no resistance he does just that catching up in no time at all because he ran and Jinyoung was walking at a normal pace. Running in front of him, Yugyeom brought his arms around Jinyoung’s waist bringing him in close as he lifted him off the ground. “what are you doing?” Jinyoung said as he stared into Yugyeom face. “I love you” Yugyeom didn't waste no time in saying it. He always loved him. “I love you too. But this isn't going to work. You won't stop”-- “I know. That's why I was fine with us staying as friends” Yugyeom countered. Jinyoung brought his hands up to Yugyeom's cheeks pressing hard, squishing his face. “I want to kiss you” Jinyoung could just about hear him say. “me too, but I don't want to taste the ghost of other people's children” his face was deadpan in saying it which made Yugyeom realise something else. He was an idiot. “I'll do better. But for now.. Can we still be friends?” Yugyeom watched as his could-be-his-boyfriend-but-he’s-an-idiot tilt his head to the side in thought. “I'll wait.” Jinyoung smiled as he removed his hands from the others cheeks. “you can put me down now” he smiled. Yugyeom drops him. He lands on his ass taken off guard by the sudden and not so gentle release. 

Jinyoung’s smile was short lived. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. We breathe the same air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jaebum, hey” the raven haired male's attention was drawn to Jackson and another male student sat at a table, his favourite table in the canteen. 

“ah. hi.” walking over slowly Jaebum took note of how close these two were to each other. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, smiling sweetly at each other. The unknown light haired male got closer to Jackson, they were already close, but the other is practically sitting on his lap. Suddenly feeling as if he were intruding on an intimate moment, Jaebum wanted to make up some excuse to not stay long, just enough for a pleasant chit-chat before taking his leave. 

 “come sit with us” he did just that, taking a seat opposite them. Jackson was making some sort of joke but the raven haired male missed it as he grabbed his lunch from his backpack. It wasn't his intention to see, one of the unknown males leg draped over Jackson's. Pulling away from his backpack he placed his stuff on the table. he just hears the unknown male laughing, Jaebum saw light in his eyes as he laughed, Hiding his face behind his hands at the last second. 

“this is my Fiance, Mark.”taking a hold of his partners hand, kissing it. Jackson introduces Mark with a big grin. 

“Fiance? oh, Hello. It's nice to meet you.” Jaebum was a little shocked but hoped it didn't show on his face. Only now, in this moment were their rings brought to his observation. 

Mark smiled as he waved his hand “Hi. Nice to meet you too. I heard you're coming to our engagement party glad we get to meet before then” now shock showed on Jaebum’s face, which made Jackson laugh rather loudly. 

“ah, you didn't know that part. It's more of a party than an official engagement party. We've been engaged for a while now, Honestly this just gave us a reason to throw a party and get drunk. These assignments have been stressing me out” Mark nodded at his partners words, taking his drink in hand, putting it to his lips. 

“do you guys need me to bring alcohol?” Jaebum found himself asking “ahhhhmm. No, Yugyeom got that covered.”-- “No, baby. He's taking care of the decorations with Jinyoung. He wouldn't stop whining about it since it took us this long to throw an engagement party” Jackson hummed in response before adding “If you're okay doing it. you can buy the alcohol” Jaebum already planned to bring something to this engagement party, but now he's just glad he doesn't have to figure out what that something is “cool with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

WEDNESDAY, 22:59 pm. 

 

 

 

Jaebum was folding laundry on his bed when his phone buzzed with a text. He looked around for his phone lifting up each pile of clothing until he finally found it at the edge of his bed. 

~Youngjae: party is on Friday,10pm. 23:00.

~Jaebum: I know. I spoke with Mark and Jackson yesterday about the details.23:05

~Youngjae: you've met Mark?You've got close to my friends in the space of a day and made plans with them, how?. 23:06

~Jaebum: Jackson. 23:06

~Youngjae: point made. Nothing I have to say will be news to you.

~Jaebum: you sound Jealous. 

~Youngjae: I'm not. 

~Jaebum: Now say it with a little more feeling. 

~Youngjae: I'll block you. 

~Jaebum: try. 

~Youngjae: you should stay at mine after the party. 

It'll give your parents a little alone time before going to your Grandparents place on the weekend. 

~Jaebum: mhm. I'll drop some stuff off tomorrow after getting some alcohol for the party.

~Youngjae: you're buying the alcohol too? We could just get it together. 

You'll be going to my place and I wanted to get some alcohol for the party. 

Don't want you carrying all that on your own. 

~Jaebum: I won't carry it alone. 

My parents offered to join me. 

you could join us. 

~Youngjae: I will. Til tomorrow then. Xx

~Jaebum: tomorrow. Goodnight. Xx

~Jaebum: Meet us in the store near your place. 

 

 

No response.

 

“did he already fall asleep?” Jaebum laughed a little to himself at Youngjae’s ability to be asleep at the drop of a hat even after they were just talking. This is a recurring thing that he always finds funny. 

They became so close in such a short time frame that only now did Jaebum realise how fond he is of Youngjae. but not wanting to give his friends the satisfaction of being right he refused to accept his feelings. 

 

Picking up a few piles of clothes Jaebum left his room to bring them to his parents.

He entered their bedroom and placed their laundry on the bed . 

“Youngjae will be joining us tomorrow, hope you don't mind. He suggested that I stayed at his place after the party to give you two some time alone.” his parents smiled at each other then at him. Celest wonders over to his side, kisses his cheek. “how sweet. He's welcome anytime. Right 

Logan?”--“I've wanted to meet him since you started smiling more” the muscular man smiled brightly at his son before grabbing the pile of clothes on the bed to put them away, completely missing Jaebum’s reaction. Celest chuckled at her sulking boy. “I do not smile.” Jaebum tried to recall the last time he smiled. He remembered Yugyeom falling over in front of some girl he was trying to impress that week. That made him smile. 

“oh. you do. This morning while you two were on the phone, you had the biggest smile”-- “that's not possible because I don't smile” Logan sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jaebum. “Son.”-- “don't want to hear it. It's time for bed. Goodnight” breaking free of his mother's arms Jaebum left their room returning to his room. he closed his door behind him, standing there for a moment before he begun to put away his clothes. A little while later Jaebum got ready for bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

“If you smile at me in that I won't be able to stop”

 

 

“your lips are sweeter than I imagined”

 

 

“hey, stop laughing”

 

 

 

In the early hours of the morning a disheveled young male sat up in his bed. Awakened by his dream Jaebum felt a little groggy, bewildered and as he reached for his phone he now wondered why he was up at five am. The raven haired male got up from his bed to go downstairs for a glass of water. Sitting at the kitchen table, he sat there in silence as he took small sips of water unsure of what he was dreaming about. Remembering only a few words, wondering to himself, whose voice was it that kept echoing in his mind, how was this dream so vivid that he could hear it even now, how could he feel someone's breath on his earlobe? lost between his dream and reality Jaebum stared at his glass of water. 

 

“Sweetie, you okay?” Looking up sharply he saw his Mother standing in the doorway looking directly at him with worry on her face. “Yeh, Mom just a weird dream” she joined him at the table. “I thought it may have been something your father and I said”-- “No. Mom. It wasn't that at all…” his voice trailed off a little as he stared into his glass.

“want to talk?” his mother put a hand on his shoulder. “can I.. Have a hug instead?” his request was made in a low voice only she would hear. Her arms were around him before he realised. It was warm, safe and he felt all her love. But why was this dream affecting him this badly? “I can't remember what I dreamt of but I know it was important. I.”--“You don't have to say anything right now. Maybe it'll be clear tomorrow, for now, you need to get some sleep. Don't want to have dark circles under those eyes.. You're seeing your boo tomorrow after all” Celest waited for her son's protest but she never got one. Jaebum had fallen asleep in her arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11:00am

 

“kid, come on we'll be late. You look fine, Youngjae will love it” came shouts from the front door. Celest, while waiting in the car laughed at her husband's obvious baiting technique. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs soon after. Jaebum, dressed in casual joggers and a blue sleeveless shirt with his hair slicked back, had a duffle bag of his clothes for tomorrow night and the weekend he will be spending at his Grandparents home. “I'm here.” Logan gave his boy an approving look before they departed. 

 

 

 

 

The radio played Celest’s current addiction Uhm Jung Hwa - She. As she sung along to the lyrics she knew all too well, music resonating within her. It brought with it an unimaginable amount of emotions as it normally did. The rest of the car joins in on the chorus, not sure how or when they had learnt the words, but that did not stop their hormony.  

 

The music ends and there's a silence that fills the car until GiriBoy- moneyback came on there's a beat dropped. Celest started rapping the few words she could recall which is mainly the verse. This was a new track from her favourite rapper, not knowing all the lyrics yet was understandable. 

Jaebum found it amusing how dynamic his mother's music taste was, how she just switched from a song that brought her nostalgia to rapping along to a track as if it were her own. 

 

 

The Raven haired male joined in with his parents, his Father messing up the words made him want to laugh. I'm so lucky to have you. Smiling at his parents from the back seat Jaebum thought how perfect his family life was. His Mother and Father, his parents filled him with pride. 

 

 

 

 

13:00pm

 

They arrive at the store in Youngjae’s local area. Shopping cart/trolley in hand they make their way inside to find the one person they've been looking forward to seeing all week. Jaebum just hopes his parents don't go overboard or cause Youngjae into thinking he has told his parents something which goes beyond the lines of just friendship but that's all they were, friends. 

 

 

A male in a pink hoodie and sweats walked towards him as his mind began to wonder which scenario will play out between his parents and his friend when he almost walked into him as the other came to a stop “are you sleepwalking bumie?” Jaebum was about to apologise when he recognised the nickname was his and only one person calls him that against his will “do you really have to call me that?” Youngjae took down his hood revealing his fluffy dark brunette hair. “why? it's cute. And I like it” the raven haired male wanted to object but instead he rolled his eyes “fine. Just don't start a trend.” the other nodded but suddenly looked confused “Where's your folks?” Jaebum looked behind him to see his parents weren't there.

 

Seconds later spotting them picking out flowers by the entrance. “their picking flowers for my grandmother” pointing them out to Youngjae before making his way over, the brunette way ahead of him, before he could be the one to introduce his friend to his family, Youngjae introduced himself long before Jaebum got there. 

 

“finally nice to meet you kid. I'm Logan. You can call me da-- “This is my Mother. Sometimes we get mistaken for each other” Jaebum cuts his Father off. There was no way he would allow his Father to finish that sentence. Youngjae acted as if he didn't notice the other changing the subject to cut his Father off, He smiled. 

“wow, that's amazing. You two could be twins” he was quite serious “I like this kid.” Celest stood in front of Youngjae and begun gently rubbing his cheeks “such a sweet boy. Jaebum, you two get the alcohol. Your Father and I are going to look for some gifts for your grandmother. Call us when you're done or meet us by the Caffé.” Jaebum took the shopping cart from his Father before making his way in the direction he thinks is the alcohol aisle, Youngjae following closely behind him. 

 

 

“now that I think about it.. What do the happy couple even drink? I'm glad you asked to come because I'm lost” Dropping a few cases in the cart Youngjae gave the other a questionable look. “you agreed to buy the alcohol but didn't ask?”-- “look, I was being hospitable. I did not want to be a complete stranger but I'm an idiot for not asking” the brunette hummed as he grabbed a few bottles putting them into the cart. Jaebum was pushing the cart down the aisle slowly when he made eye contact with someone he knew. Abandoning the shopping cart he ran down the aisle and disappeared before Youngjae could ask what was going on. 

 

 

 

Wrapped in a tight embrace. A young woman smiled brightly as she hugged the raven haired male, rocking from side to side as she did so. Jaebum stood back a few moments later “your hair is pink now?” the first thing that came to mind. She did a little twirl in response. Her tight afro curls glimmering under the store lights. “when did you get back? How's Work? University? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?” adjusting her navy blazer she stared at her puzzled friend for a little while before speaking “yes. Pink. I got back today. Work is work, I'm constantly trying to not burn the place to the ground, But I need the experience. University is tiring. I'm sorry, I didn't know til last night. I would have told you but I assumed you would have been asleep since it was late at night when I decided to come back”-- “We need to hang out together tomorrow. Old time sake. You're free right?” 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum remembered how he left Youngjae so they promised to text each other later. The raven haired male returned to a confused looking brunette. “I saw someone I knew. Sorry.” the other nodded, but he has never seen Jaebum move so fast it scared him. “oh. That makes sense. I think we've got enough alcohol. Wanna find your parents after we pay--“let's get food. That run made me hungry” Youngjae burst out laughing at the others face, childlike with big puppy dog eyes. 

 

 

 

 

After buying the alcohol and splitting the cost in half. Youngjae and Jaebum sat in the Caffè enjoying a smoothie with a full stomach. 

 

 

“you kids are done already?” both turning their heads to see Jaebum’s parents walking towards them shopping bags in hand. “oh, bumie what's that?” Celest took a few sips of her son's smoothie. The raven haired male narrowed his eyes in Youngjae's direction who just shrugs. “where'd you get this new nickname?” her husband asks taking a seat at the table. 

“mmm, Youngjae. I heard him calling our boy that earlier. I thought it was cute. A cute trend” Jaebum laid his head on the Caffè table. The brunette questioned her not with words but his eyes alone “My trait as an Alpha is a rather good set of ears” she answered before taking her place in the chair next to her husband. “that must be pretty bad in an loud environment” Youngjae looked sympathetic. “it can be. But I've got a few tricks up my sleeves to combat my double edged sword of a gift” 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Friday 14:30.

 

 

“hey, where are you?” Jaebum stood outside an amusement park waiting on his pink haired friend. She's late. 

“let's go inside. I want to ride everything!” a voice from behind startled him. The raven haired male saw, what he believes to be a couple heading into the Amusement park. 

 “a relatable comment right there.” this time when Jaebum turned around he was met by a familiar face. “you're forever late”--“I'm never late. Everyone else is simply early”

Laughter erupted between them. 

“ you'll never change. Come on” he walked on ahead of her. “let's get our tickets. Oh, so how's things with Yugyeom and Jinyoung?” grabbing both their tickets at the entrance Jaebum wondered about that very same question himself. 

 

“honestly, they both already knew how the other felt.--- “what?!” spinning around to face him in the most dramatic fashion. “they know? They've had the talk? I've missed a lot while away. I mean, I kept in contact from time to time but I get busy you know. Woow. Their dating now?”

Jaebum’s face gave her the answer “I don't really know. nothing has changed with them. Want some cotton candy?”Jaebum wandered over to a sweets stand “sure. Thanks. But you know how sick you get on rides so let's just eat more afterwards” “you're right. But cotton candy is so good.” handing over the other bag of cotton candy the raven haired male tore into his eating nearly half, in one go. 

“As if. They knew and just kept acting normally-- “ I saw Yugyeom flirting with a new guy, BamBam and I know-- “BamBam? I know him. He's a sweet kid. Oh, Yugyeom just has no… Boundaries at times. I would say it's the Alpha in him, but that would be giving myself a bad name. 

I need to go visit Jinyoung, and beat Yugyeom's ass while I'm at it” at this point Jaebum wasn't sure if he was still apart of the conversation or if his friend was just speaking out loud, something she did a lot. 

 

 

They were walking around for awhile until they spotted a roller-coaster standing at 68 m. Jaebum shook his head violently against going on that monstrosity “Rynae. No. What happened to baby steps?! ” his eyes were involuntarily popping from his its socket “sometimes you've gotta let the baby be brave enough to drop from a great height” Jaebum prayed the line was too long, that they'd give up and move on to another, safer ride. The line had eight people which filled Rynae with delight 

Skipping closer as she dragged her unwilling friend along with her to the end of the queue . 

“this looks fun, right Jaebum?”--“huh, which part?” the raven haired male's voice cracked. 

 

Everyone who stood in the line got on in twos, seat belts checked twice before the ride started leaving the station. Jaebum wasn't sure how he got on this ride or why he was there but he wanted off. His voice was gone, empty words that failed to escape his throat as they got stuck, he was completely petrified. 

 the train turns 180 degrees to the left, then begins to ascend its 223-foot-tall climb. Once the train reaches the top, it turns right, slightly hangs over the first drop, 

Rynae brings her arms up into the air ready for the anticipated drop but the ride

 pauses for four seconds. The train then drops 214 feet at a 90-degree angle where it reaches 75 miles per hour catching everybody off guard. Screams erupting all around them. The train then enters a 165-foot Immelmann loop before rising slowly up a hill pausing once again. After another four second break, the train goes through a second drop at 131 feet . Out of the drop, the train enters a dive loop that leads into its third and final inversion, a 270-degree zero-g roll. The train encounters an airtime hill before turning left and coming to a complete stop. 

 

 

Most of the people on the ride got off saying it was one of the best rides in the park. Rynae had to agree she felt an extra kick of adrenalin. She looked to her left to see Jaebum hadn't moved, he clung to his seat belt eyes glued shut. “Hey, kid… The ride has stopped. Unless you wish to go again you'll need to get off.” a male voice next to him woke Jaebum out of his current nightmare. Using his weak limbs the raven haired male got up and out of the ride, Rynae close behind him, her arms ready to catch him just incase. 

 a low voice almost went completely unnoticed over the screams of other people on a nearby ride “No more rides. I think I aged 50 years just now”. “yes, yes. Time for some food.” Rynae held Jaebum closer allowing him to rest on her while he gathered his strength. 

 

 

 

Finding a place to eat was a little harder than they thought. Everything was pricey inside the park, they both decided that the price was just not worth the food. they walked around the park once visited a haunted house, the souvenir stores and the mini petting zoo before exiting the amusement park to find somewhere to eat. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

21:00 pm. 

 

 

 

“Yes, I'll just see you tomorrow. Youngjae says hi--“I promise to take good care of him” Youngjae took the phone from Jaebum and begun his own conversation. Instead of fighting to get the phone back he wonder how they would get the alcohol to Jackson's place. 

“okay. Goodnight” Youngjae gave back the phone and disappeared into his room. “hey, how are we getting the alcohol to their place?” Jaebum called after the other. “No need. Yugyeom, BamBam and I brought them over yesterday. They don't live that far from me” Youngjae shouted loud enough to be heard. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

22:45

 

 

“you made it. Come in, come in.” Greeted by a happy Jackson at the door. Youngjae and Jaebum made their way inside to see some more familiar faces and a few others they did not know. Music playing in the background. Yugyeom dancing with Mark in the middle of the room who already seemed tipsy. BamBam was having a conversation with a girl on the sofa who had pink hair. 

Jinyoung looked busy putting out food on the tables for the guests to eat. 

 

Jaebum was about to say something to Youngjae when he heard Jackson shouting “ are you drunk already? You're spilling alcohol everywhere. Matter of fact who keeps letting you in here?”--“I decorated this place. You know how long I waited for you to throw an engagement party? ” Yugyeom and Jackson's argument drew everyone's attention. They all found it amusing including Mark whose shirt was currently soaked with alcohol, Because of Yugyeom. 

 

Mark made his way from the middle of the room to the kitchen where he took off his shirt to wipe himself off. 

He didn't hear Jackson come in behind him “Sweetie, We have guests could you put those away” Mark looked down to his torso and his glistening abs. “course baby.” with a smirk on his face Mark gets closer to his partner, pressing his body against the other. Mark gazes deep into Jackson's eyes before leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss that sends his Fiancé's head spinning. 

For a little while they were in their own world There was no party going on in the other room, filled with their closest friends. It just them in their home and in each others arms. Jackson could feel Mark pull back slowly, breaking their kiss. Opening his eyes the blonde haired male sees his boyfriend observing him closely, a smile playing on his face. 

 

 

 

 Mark walks through another set of doors and heading to their bedroom to get a new shirt.

 

 

 Jackson contemplated whether he should end the party early, his head still swimming from the way his fiancé kissed him. Inhaling deeply, the blonde haired male left the kitchen, returning to the guest. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum heard a familiar voice calling Youngjae’s name, but didn't pay much attention to it as he grabbed some food. 

 

 

 

“Jaebum come meet one of my oldest friends.” turning on his heel a little too quickly, the raven haired male surprised to see Youngjae and Rynae almost choked on his food. “Hey.. Old friends?”

The pink haired woman BamBam was deep in conversation with earlier was HIS pink haired friend. “I had no idea you'd be here too. You usually avoid big social gatherings”--“True”Jaebum agreed without hesitation “Jackson and Mark are pretty cool though, plus I met Youngjae before I meet them. Guess you can say I've changed a little” Youngjae is quite present in the conversation but the fact that both Jaebum and Rynae knew each other still had not clicked. “How's your legs?” Rynae remarked. “just fine. No thanks to you.” she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Rynae’s attention was immediately taken by Mark and Jackson calling her over.  

 

Jaebum and Youngjae talked amongst themselves waiting for her return. 

 

 

“you know each other?” Youngjae manages to say before the sound of someone tapping glass cuts their conversation short. The heads of everyone in the room turns in the direction of the sound, capturing every person's eye while also making them acutely aware of the sudden lack of music. 

 

 

Rynae stood at the side of Mark and Jackson, once she held the attention of everyone in the room she lowered the glass in hand to her waist. 

 

“Hi, I'm Rynae. If we've yet to meet, I am Jackson's cousin and Mark's close friend. 

 

I'd like to thank so many of you for join us on this long awaited engagement party. I'm very terrible at public speaking, forgive me if I ramble.” The pink haired girl looked at each and every one of them before settling onto one person in particular, who encouraged her to continue. 

 

“These two have been a sure thing from the very start.. Though I started to think It was something only I could see, that I imagined. Till I received a call from Jackson one day at 6 or 7am. ‘I think I'm in love with Mark’ he literally screamed in my ear. I wanted to hang up on him but this was the moment I waited for. My first thought wasn't if he was sure, he's my cousin, and I like to believe I know him better than anyone. No, the thing that came to my mind was you took your time because everyone else knew.” a little chuckle from her and everyone else filled the room for a moment. 

“we talked for about three hours after that. Jackson tried to convince me that I couldn't have known how he felt before he did.”-- “YOU DIDN'T KNOW” Jackson interrupted. 

 

“Boy, I knew.” Rynae countered shooting him a look before she continues 

“ watching their friendship grow into something more, how they smiled at each other and even how they interacted. I was sure they were sharing the same feelings. 

 I was sure they would fit together perfectly. Again, I then witnessed their relationship bloom into… well, Markson. And I'm even more sure they will last.”

 

Jackson held Mark's hand tightly in his as Rynae continued to speak. 

 

“The day Mark decided to propose he was incredibly nervous. Now, Mark has a really happy go lucky personality and seeing him worrying about everything that could go wrong was a whole other experience for me and everyone involved. 

 

We sent Jackson on a treasure hunt that orchestrated by Yugyeom as a distraction so Mark could set things up at their place. Part of a clue involved riding one of the roller-coasters in the Amusement Park. Jinyoung followed Jackson around with his camera as a way to keep us updated on his progress while Mark and I continued to set up. I saw how excited, but nervous Mark was and it was at that point I knew how important this was for him and how important making everything perfect for Jackson was.” She turned to face them both, 

 

“I'm so happy to have been there every step of the way, to have been a part of your journey together and I look forward to your forever.”

Tears welled up in both Jackson's and Rynae’s eyes. Mark's too but he was being strong so Jackson wouldn't breakdown completely. 

 

“Can the wedding be soon? don't drag it out til we're 40.

 

kidding. 

 

Here's to Mark and Jackson.” cheering broke out across the room, applauses and whistling. Mark held Jackson in his arms allowing him to hide his crying face from view. 

 

Bodies embraced them one after the other as it became a rather large group hug which became awkward for Jaebum after a few seconds but he couldn't break free, luckily it ended soon after. 

 

“Also the video Jinyoung recorded of Jackson on the roller-coaster was hilarious. I almost choked while laughing” Rynae’s recollection of said video brought back images that threatened to cause her to laugh too much giving herself another stitch. In an attempt to stop herself from doing so she took deep breaths while fanning her face. 

Jackson on the other hand just shook his head as if he was reliving that moment again. “Good thing it's been deleted”

“Nope” Replied Jinyoung as he pulled it up on his phone. Everyone gathered in front of Jinyoung who turns his phone to face them and pressed play. everyone that is apart from Jackson who refuses to watch. 

 

 

 

The video shows Jackson looking nervously at the train, reluctant to get on first he let's Jinyoung go ahead of him. As they strap themselves into the ride Jackson looks slightly pale “I think I'm going to be sick” Jinyoung couldn't help but find it funny “Hold onto me you'll be fine” Jackson took him up on that and clung to his arm. The ride starts soon after, slowly. 

Jackson starts gagging, coughing. The roller-coaster picks up speed, Jackson screams Jinyoung’s name several times. At some point during the ride Jackson makes a comment about wanting to eat meat. The wind blowing his hair in every direction. All the while Jinyoung laughed. 

Soon the video was over. 

 

Jackson was the only one not laughing 

 

“Jinyoung!! Jinyoung!!” Yugyeom mocked. 

“ahhh, I got a stitch” Rynae holds her side. 

“Good.” Jackson sulks. 

 

 

 

The music started back up, conversations continued and everybody was drunk by 1am. A dance battle broke out between four of the guests Jaebum didn't know or recognise which he admits was fun to watch. couples had their moment to dance together. Yugyeom being who he is took it upon himself to entertain the group of people by dancing on one of the tables, one of the most unstable tables. Jaebum, being sober enough to know that this was not a good idea pulled him down before he broke anything and Jackson never lets him into their house again. 

 

 

Rynae and Youngjae drunk dancing together was the highlight of the night for Jaebum. That was until she disappeared for the remainder of the party. 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5:00am

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Groans muffled by a pillow made by a tired but content young male accompanied by another, still dressed in the clothes they wore to the engagement party laid almost lifeless on a double bed. 

 

“I don't have the energy to move right now” one proclaims whilst pushing back his raven hair. 

 

The other manages to roll onto his back “We need to get changed. Can't sleep in these clothes” Jaebum agreed.

 He reluctantly got up from the comfort of Youngjae's bed to find his duffle bag in the guest room. Walking only 6ft was a lot harder than Jaebum remembered it being. He felt like a newborn. his legs felt as if they were made out of noodles. He sat down on the guest bed looking inside his bag when his medication fell to the ground, staring at it for a moment before picking it up and shoving it back in his bag. 

 

The raven haired male took a shower and changed into his clothes for bed although he was close to falling asleep during his shower he was happy he didn't. Making his way back to Youngjae’s room. Jaebum walked in to find the other had not moved from his spot. 

 

 

 “Goodnight, you should grab a shower too. I'm not saying you smell or anything but that's exactly what I'm saying” Youngjae rolled his head to look at Jaebum who seemed to have gained some extra energy from showering . 

“ I will.” the brunette bit more than he could chew as he tried to get off his bed by rolling off it, but he completely miscalculated how close to the edge he was. He meet the ground and moments later a weezy but loud groan escaped his lung, causing Jaebum to laugh uncontrollably to the point of tears. 

 

“hey, stop laughing” the other froze in place as a wave of electricity shot through his spine. 

 

“ I think I broke something.” Youngjae got to his feet by clinging to his bed pulling himself up and onto his feet. He walked closer to the other and wiped the tears that had rolled down Jaebum’s face “you laughed till you cried? I'm glad but I'm hurt you know?”

Their eyes met, as Youngjae bit his lip in pain something in the other male awakened. 

Jaebum found himself following the movement of Youngjae’s lips as he spoke. He brought his eyes back up to met the others, a few seconds after the brunette left the room to take his shower and the atmosphere in the room became thick with pheromone. The raven haired male bolted to the guest room locking the door behind him. Jaebum rummaged through his bag for his medication. 

“not right now m.. Please” he swallowed a few pills before curling up into a ball on the bed, waiting for his heat to pass. Fear, worry, confusion was all he knew in those few moments. Why was his heat back? Should he call his mom to come get him? The heat began to build within him and all his questions had been forgotten. Now he just wanted to… 

“bumie?” turning to see Youngjae standing behind him Jaebum felt only fear as he sat up straight. hugging his knees. . . 

“you should go. 

You are an alpha, right?

 It's not safe.

 I don't understand why it showed up again but I've taken my medication it should be over soon. I'll be okay but you should leave me for now ” the warmth of arms and a body against his own sent Jaebum into an internal panic “how could I leave you while you're hurting? We'll stay like this until it passes” the raven haired male wanted to object to this but the scent of Youngjae made him feel calm. 

 

They stayed just as they were neither of them moving and as Jaebum shifted closer to Youngjae, burying his face into the others neck. The brunette bit into his lip in an attempt to hold his composure, he would not betray him. He did not want to lose control and take advantage of Jaebum. Youngjae couldn't, wouldn't allow his Alpha side to win. As a sweet scent of pheromones swirled around him Youngjae held Jaebum tighter. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

9:00am

 

 

 

 

 

 

“are you fucking kidding me?!”--“shhhhh, BamBam’s asleep” Yugyeom tried to calm down an obviously angry Jinyoung who did not want to be quiet. 

 Standing in their apartment kitchen in the early hours of a Saturday morning Jinyoung cursed the day he agreed to move in with Yugyeom 

“here's a question, why is BamBam here Yugyeom?” Jinyoung waited for an answer, his justified anger building inside him . 

“ahhhh.. Well, I was beyond drunk. I can't remember” Yugyeom flinched thinking Jinyoung would hit him, but he just stands completely still staring deep within the depths of his being. He nervously runs his fingers through his bed head. 

“I should have known this wouldn't change” Jinyoung gestured to all of him. “I.. I'm done” a sigh falling from his lips. 

 “done? I didn't do anything. Yes, I was drunk, and can't remember what happened, or even why BamBam ended up in my bed. I know we didn't do anything ” Yugyeom realised how loud he was getting and dropped his volume. 

 

 

“Good morning” came a voice from behind the two silently arguing in front of the kitchen sink. In a large white T-shirt and nothing else BamBam made his way to the kitchen table to sit down. Unaware of the tension between his hosts. 

 

“Hey, want some breakfast? . I can make waffles but it'll be awhile” Jinyoung asked with a sincere smile, it was his day to make breakfast but he'd use this as a good opportunity to leave the house to collect some ingredients. A bright smile bloomed on BamBam’s face, Jinyoung couldn't be mad at him. It's not his fault Yugyeom's a complete and utter idiot “I'd love some. thanks. Oh, I'm okay with waiting” He nodded, making his way to the door as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He really fought the urge to slam that door with every fibre of his being. 

 

Jinyoung cursed in his head over and over til he ran out of words to use. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jaebum’s phone buzzing gave him a jump start. He didn't recall getting into bed last night or how his phone made it on the dresser next to the bed as he's sure it was left in Youngjae’s room. Finally answering the call “hello?” the sound of the wind and an angry Jinyoung woke the raven haired male from his daze

 

“wait… BamBam was in his bed?” Jaebum sat up wide awake, and completely forgetting where he was. 

“I walked in on them this morning all over each other, in bed. I'm so furious Jae. I'm really going to kill him. We talked.. And he said he would be better but he couldn't even last two days”Jinyoung found himself laughing either at himself or the situation he wasn't sure which, maybe both. 

“where are you right now?” the wind and the sound of rustling in the background peeked Jaebum’s curiosity “I'm heading to the store to make breakfast for me and BamBam.”

“you're making breakfast for him?”--“of course I am. He doesn't know what's going on, plus he's not the bad guy here. YUGYEOM CAN STARVE ” 

 

 

The signal was lost, and both phones got cut off just as Jaebum was about to say something. 

 

 

Youngjae suddenly opening the bed room door caused the other to jump. “I heard yelling. Is everything thing okay?” Jaebum smiled remembering last night, but also how perfectly the brunette looked so good early in the morning. “yeh, well .. No, Jinyoung's pretty pissed” Youngjae entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed. “what happened?” Jaebum leaned his head against the headboard. 

“ah… something I don't think will blow over any time soon. Jinyoung saw Yugyeom and BamBam in bed together” Youngjae was a little confused as to why Yugyeom would do this after only a couple of days ago confessing his feelings for Jinyoung “in bed as in… They”--“no, he saw them sleeping together. We drank a lot last night. I doubt anyone truly knows what happened. I don't think Yugyeom would…”

\-- “I almost forgot. Your parents couldn't get through to your phone earlier . They said they'd be here in an hour to pick you up. As for Jinyoung, give him time to calm down. BamBam isn't the type to sleep around or with just anyone. this is probably just a misunderstanding that will work itself out soon enough.” Jaebum agrees with Youngjae as he attempts to fix his bed head. He got out of bed to get ready for his parents arrival only to be hit with a hangover headache. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung curses at his phone for cutting off on him before shoving it into his pocket. Heading to the local supermarket for ingredients, because he still needs to make breakfast he recognises someone up ahead. “Hey Rynae?!” waving at her to grab her attention. He runs over to her once she notices it's him. “Hey Jinyoung. Why are you out here?” The dark haired male took a moment to catch his breath . “I'm getting some things for breakfast” She smiles “Yugyeom is so spoilt” he shook his head “For BamBam. Yugyeom can starve” Rynae took his comment as a sign that something bad happened, at least for Yugyeom. “Never mind that. What's wrong?” Jinyoung's observations of his friend lead him to believe something was troubling her. “I'm just looking for Tae.” she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “Tae? No, I haven't seen him. I thought you left with him last night?” the wind blew jinyoung's hair wildly and he wished he wore a hat. “I did. But I when woke up he wasn't there.” The dark haired male took hold of Rynae’s hand and dragged her along with him “where are we going?” she could only asks as this was all so sudden “a Café, you and I need a moment to talk.” Jinyoung is one of her best friend, there was no way she could hide from him. He always managed to see through her. 

 

 

Once they reached a nearby Café Jinyoung ordered coffee and a Hot chocolate for Rynae. Sitting at a table by the window, Rynae stared outside lost in thought. Jinyoung placed the tray on the table then slid the hot chocolate over to his friend. “talk” taking a sip of his coffee the dark haired male waited patiently. 

 

Mustering up the courage “Taehyung and I slept together.” all she could say. The other puts his cup down slowly “you.. And Tae? Wait.. How.. What?” fidgeting with the Cup Rynae was unable to look at him “Look, I can't even begin to tell you how that happened. But when I followed him last night I saw that something was bothering him. he's my baby you know how I am with him. He wouldn't say what was up… We just happened” Jinyoung stared at her for a moment unable to comment. As long as he's known Rynae she has never once got involved with another person romantically. She thought it was a hassle personally, but loves watching people fall in love, earning Her the nickname cupid from her friends. 

 

“I know he's avoiding me. I just need to find out why” she picks up her hot chocolate, blowing on it before taking a sip. 

 

Jinyoung still not knowing what to say gazes outside when a male walking into view catches his attention. “Rynae….. Look” he points to someone coming up behind her. She was too afraid to look at first, slowly she turned to see Taehyung walking pass the Café. 

 

“I gotta go” Rynae got up and ran out of the Café to catch up to Taehyung who still had not noticed her presence. 

 

“Tae, you asshole! I've been calling you. Why have you been ignoring me? ” 

Taehyung stood still only to then realise he was the one being shouted at. It could only be him, none else was outside. Rynae stops a few feet away from him watching as his light hair moved gently in the breeze. “I'm sorry, I couldn't face you after what I did.” he didn't turn around to face her. “what you did? You had no control Tae. I know that-- “No, Rynae, you are so good at seeing everything outside yourself but you could not see me. I tried so hard so you would stop calling me kid. I wanted to get closer to you but we were never more than friends. At the time I was happy with just that.. But last night. I couldn't stand seeing someone else touching you even if he was one of your close friends. I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to touch you, I wanted you to be mine and that's why… But I know that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have allowed my jealousy to cloud my head. Rynae, I can't stay by your side.” he turns to face her, finally. His hair covering his eyes slightly, but she could tell he hadn't slept. 

“what do you mean? I'm completely fine with last night. Tae, you're my best friend. I love you so much. Please, don't say--He kisses her forehead “I'm so in love with you Rynae Moon. You on the other hand can only see me as your best friend. I love you, I just can't take this pain anymore. When you decide to end our friendship. You'll know where to find me.” He walks away from her, Rynae can only watch as her best friend leaves her behind. Tears building in her eyes and she couldn't stop them. 

 

 “asshole. That's so unfair. Where are you going Tae?!” he could hear her crying. He always hated it when she cried, he now hates himself for being the reason she was crying. 

“TAEHYUNG!”

 

Rynae knelt on the ground not knowing what to do.

Jinyoung leaves the café curious to find out where the screams were coming from only to see his friend on the ground, shaking. 

 

 

the tears blurred her vision and Taehyung was gone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... This was a lot right? My attempt to complete the manga I liked has become a hybrid, because of a dream I had. I had to include it, which wasn't hard at all, it just fits perfectly together.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, I was so excited to post this.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment your favourite parts


	3. And So...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently realised that my "story" is like 20% of the manga I am trying to end. Maybe less than that. What was the point of this again? Idk, I'm seriously tired right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

  
  
  


_ Youngjae takes the hand of a young woman and spins her around before pulling her in closer to him. Rynae laughs as he did so, assuming the roles of the perfect dance couple, the drunk kind.  _

 

_ They dance to the music, completely off beat at some point, but they were having fun. Jaebum smiling on at them from the comforts of the sofa.  _

 

_ The pink haired girls observed the faces around her, non were familiar. The one person she was looking for she glimpse leaving, through the front door. Stopping their slow waltz rather abruptly, She apologies to her friends, telling them she had to go.  _

  
  
  


_ Rynae leaves the party after grabbing her coat, she had plan to be with them for the whole night. But the choices were; leave early and find out why her friend suddenly disappeared without a word. Or ; ignore the situation. The option choice is pretty clear. So, here she is in the chilly night air. Rynae inhales icy breaths hoping to feel warm soon.  _

_ Seeing as Taehyung didn't answer her calls, she took the risk of showing up at his door.  _

_ Lucky, he answers the door when she knocks. No words were exchanged between them.  _

_ she wanted to ask if he was okay, and a list of other questions. Once she looks upon his face she somehow got her answers, just by looking at him.  _

_ The light haired male steps aside for her to enter before closing the door behind him. The pink hair woman goes to take off her coat when Taehyung comes up behind her, removing it for her and hanging it up.  _

 

_ The silence was questionable; should she say something to him? He did not seem mad at her so she couldn't decide whether to speak to clear the air. The other walks away from her, leading the way. Rynae following closely behind him.  _

 

_ As they walk up the stairs she continues to question what she should say to fill the silence. Once they had entered the others bedroom Rynae watches Taehyung climb onto his bed, in silence. _

 

_ Soon after she joins him, sitting directly behind him. Rynae gets closer, brings her hands to his side pulling him into her lap. She couldn't bring herself to ask him outright about what's bothering him. The young woman just decides to stay quiet. playing in the others hair in comfortable silence enjoying the others company.  _

 

_ Taehyung turns suddenly, Rynae pulls back her hands; waiting to see what he does or for him to start talking, something. The light haired male gets in close proximity to the woman before him.  _

 

_ Rynae wasn't sure how to react, perplexed by what her friend. As she waited to see what he was going to do. Taehyung’s hands started to move from her waist to underneath her crop top. They make eye contact, and intently she knew what this was, His eyes gave her the answer.  _

 

_ His brown eyes were filled with something she had never seen before, he has never looked at her with such--One of his hands moves from beneath her top, as he takes her hand in his, Taehyung kisses it, his eyes never leaving hers.  _

 

_ Everything Rynae was thinking had flown away from her mind.  _

 

_ adjacent to the other, their lips connect long before Rynae could register what was happening; it tasted like nothing she could describe.  _

  
  


_ Taehyung sits back. Grabbing a hold of the ends of her top he pulls it up slightly. Rynae lifts her arms for him to pull her top up further. the top goes over her pink curls and is then discarded, somewhere nearby. Taehyung was too busy admiring her body when he threw it, he smiles at her for a moment before kissing her chest.  _

 

_ Still unable to catch her brain up to the very real situation before her. all Rynae’s brain could do was to ask;‘what is he doing?’ shivering as his warm tongue makes contact with one of her nipples.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**

 

“Ry, can you hear me? We have to get you home” Jinyoung has been trying for several minutes to get the young woman to respond to his voice, his hands firmly on her shoulders. A handful of people walked walking by, a few looked concerned , some did not notice as they were deeply involved in their own conversations. 

Her head pans slowly to look the other in his face, unable to register who he was for a moment before rubbing her teary eyes to clear her vision. 

 

Jinyoung squats directly in front of  the pink haired woman, his back facing her with his arm in position behind him. “if you don't feel like walking, I'll carry you”

 

A shadow falls over him causing the male to look back, “it's okay. I can walk, thank you” her voice was small, a little broken. 

 

The black haired male stood up straight, taking her hand in his. they began their walk  in the direction of her cousin's home. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


“our friendships great, but I didn't think one day you would be bathing me ” sitting in the bathtub, Rynae hugs her knees allowing Jinyoung to scrub her back with a exfoliating glove. 

 

“I should really get paid for this.” he's partially serious. “you aren't exactly in the right headspace to function, besides, I don't see one of your concerns being to shower later. Or eating.”He looked directly at her as he emphasised the last part. 

“I know you. When you're emotionally broken, you tend to forget everything else.” finishing up, he turns the shower on rinsing of her body. Rynae moves allowing the water to get where it needed to, in order to properly wash off her soapy body. 

“okay, stand up” she looks slyly at him. “you'll see me naked …” he rolls his eyes dropping his head to the side in the process. “I won't look, just turn around and stand up. and take the towel you dumbass” 

Jinyoung hands her the towel, turning around straight after. Rynae stands up, wraps the towel around her body and slowly steps out of the tub. 

  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  


“something came up. I won't be back until later. Tell BamBam I'm sorry and that the next time he comes over I'll make those waffles I promised. You'll have to find something to eat too, Yugyeom. No, it's fine. That doesn't matter right now” the call ends, his earlier anger towards Yugyeom had disappeared. 

  
  


Jinyoung walks back to Rynae’s room, closing the door before climbing onto the bed to cuddle up close to his friend. 

“he wants me to not see him as a friend when I worked so hard to BE just friends” cupping a mug of Hot herbal tea, the pink haired woman allowed her mind to speak. 

“Ry.. Do you?” Jinyoung wanted to find the right words before finishing his sentence, without them causing  pain to his friend. He couldn't, but he didn't need to as Rynae placed her head on his shoulder. 

“I did, but my goals growing up were to study, work hard and to not disappoint my family. I decided long ago I needed to do my best to achieve my goals. I didn't see dating as one of them. I got pretty good at putting people in their set places, as my friends. I didn't think Taeh. ..” silence. Jinyoung wasn't sure if she would breakdown again or if she already was, but that's not what was happening here. as his friend quietly contemplated, he waits. 

  
  


“I didn't see him hurting because of me.” a tiny bit of guilt plagued her, and when silence filled the room that guilt seemed to scream at her. 

“did you tell him all this?” Jinyoung asks, thinking this would be important information Taehyung should have known from the start. 

“No, but being so close to me, as my friends are, they have seen how driven I am. Why would I need to drive that home for someone who bares witness to that daily? ” he nods; she has a point. That's something he always knew about her, not the part where she's chosen to stay away from relationships. That's news to him, he had always thought she just didn't have any interests in anyone she came across. 

“when's Jackson coming back?” Rynae observes the clock on the wall, wondering when her cousin will return. 

“he's finishing work in a few hours. Why?” the change in conversation leads him to question her. 

“I want ice-cream, for dinner” she declares, outright. Jinyoung stares down at her in confusion, seconds later he just smiles. 

“That's… Not happening” waving her comment off. 

“It's fine, I--Have another plan” she sits up, smiling for the first time in a few hours. Almost scaring the other with her outburst and sudden movement. 

 

“Let's dye my hair..” with a grin, Rynae waits for Jinyoung’s opinion. 

“what?...is the pink not enough?” a little thrown by the change of conversation, but not all that surprised. Thinking to himself; This is Rynae after all. 

“Erm.. I  mean, let's just go blue and short.” playing with a strand of her own hair. 

“waiiiiiit, you're going to cut your hair too?”--“oh, calm down. It's only hair. It'll grow back” getting up from the bed, Rynae hurries over to the door--“hold on, Rynae l--“Thank you. It's not as if I've forgotten Tae, or what happened this morning, but my career is just so important to me right now that I can't risk losing site of it. Not everybody gets to fall in love and live happily ever after. Tae and I have different dreams…” her voice was clear and free from any sadness as she puts her hands in the front pocket of her yellow hoodie. 

  
  


“ let's say we start dating. what happens when both our careers don't match up? Different locations, times, blah blah blahh. Our relationship never gets the chance to be deeper than just strangers sharing a home with the ghost of their past love. Some romantic crap like that.” exhaling loudly, as she rubs her neck in frustration. “I. can't. Do. This. Sure, I would love to be with Taehyung, see how that goes, But I won't, I can't… it's too confusing. I don't want to let him go but he has given me no other options. 

I… I just have to lose a really good friend.” Jinyoung could do nothing, but listen to his friend, again, speaking her mind, spilling her heart. 

 

“Ry… why did you sleep together?” Jinyoung froze almost completely still. he didn't mean to say that out loud, it just happened. 

“honestly? At first I believed it was his heat, but I soon realised it wasn't that. At the time I wasn't sure how to stop the situation from happening, It just happened. I don't regret it.” Jinyoung nods, humming as he did so. 

  
  


“you understand after all, you had to let go of your first love. Now Yugyeom is a thing… That.. You don't seem to want to acknowledge” raising an eyebrow at him. 

Jinyoung  couldn't say anything, or didn't want to say anything. 

The dark haired male gets up from the bed, making his way to her slowly. “if you've already decided, then that's fine.” he gave her a light smile as he thinks to himself; if anyone could steal her heart he's glad it was Taehyung, and although he would love to see them together, It wasn't going to happen. 

 

Rynae’s phone buzzed repeatedly. Startling her a little as she pulls it from her hoodie pocket. 

 

**Mark** :

Jackson got held up at work. He says he's really sorry, he won't be much longer. I'm going to the shop, want anything?”

 

**Rynae** :

That's okay. 

Ice cream and hair dye, please and thank you. 

**Mark:** ... 

That's a weird combination. You're dying your hair? 

 

**Rynae:**

We're ***** dying our hair. 

How do you feel about red? 

You can pick my colour. 

 

**Mark** : Alright, be home soon. 

  
  
  


Smiling  at her screen, Jinyoung approaches from behind unbeknownst to Rynae. She turns sharply to look at him then begins to smile once again. 

“Change of plans. let's watch a movie.” flinging her arms in the air above her head. 

“are we watching how to Train your Dragon, again?” for a moment, he swore he could see her eyes sparkling with delight. “taking that as a yes, one and two, right?” she's nods, still smiling. Jinyoung walks over to the bookshelf to find said DVD as Rynae gets back into bed. Once he had set everything up, he soon followed. 

The movie starts. A chime sound from Jinyoung’s phone distracts him for a second. He picks it up from the dresser next to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**********

 

Taehyung was nursing a headache that refuses to leave. 

As he slumped on his friends sofa. The image of Rynae looking up at him brought a familiar pain to his stomach. he groans loudly and pitifully. 

 

“you regretting something again?” his tall male friend asks him as he enters the living room. 

“What have I done? .. I'm… she's never going to forgive me. 

This was a mistake. Why didn't I just keep a level head last night… Non of this would have happened” covering his face in disgust, shame, but mostly because the sun coming through the window was threatening to blind him all while making his head throb with pain. 

 

“you did, what you did. It can not be taken back, it's done. Rynae’s… you of all people know her best. If you believe she won't forgive you then what will you do about it?” he walks over to the window, closing the blinds before continuing “You both work together, live together and study together. Do you think you will be able to hide from her? ” his friend asks, perplexed by the state of affairs Taehyung has dropped himself into. 

“I… Ah, forgot about all that. I'm such an idiot” frustrated, Taehyung rubs his head furiously in exasperation. To then be  reminded of his headache as he winches in pain. 

The tall male just watches his hungover friend come to terms with his actions, go through a emotional roller-coaster. 

“you're no good to yourself right now. I suggest you get some sleep.I got to get to work. See you later ” as the silver haired male grabbed his keys, Taehyung could not think of anything else better than sleep. His mind just did not want him to rest but  before  the front door closed, He finally could. 

  
  
  
  


_ * _

  
  
  


_ Taehyung watches as another male places his hands on the smalls of Rynae’s back,taking her hand in his as they begin to  sway slowly, bodies pressed close together. On a normal day this would not have bothered him, but seeing as he was under the influence of alcohol, this was burning a hole within him.  _

 

_ He continued to watch as she smiled sweetly at the other male, giggling now and then. All he could think to do was control his growing rage; they're just friends. They're just friends.They. are. just. friends _

_ … But why can't that be me?  _

  
  


_ Taehyung gets up from the comfort of his chair, puts on his jacket prior to finding his way to the front door.  _

  
  


_ Swapping a room filled with music and warmth for the cold quiet streets. _

_ The light haired male could feel his mind going numb from the night air, the alcohol wasn't affecting him and his line of thinking that overwhelmed him before was now nonexistent.  _

 

_ He wasn't fully should how he made it home, he barely remembered the journey, but he here was being glad that no one was home. Standing in his bedroom Taehyung throws his jacket aiming at anywhere in the room.  _

_ Switching on the tv, he lays on top of his bed, kicking off his shoes.  _

  
  
  
  


_ A knock at the front door draws his attention away from the programme he was rather enjoying.  _

 

_ Getting up from his bed to go see who it was, as he opens the front door a familiar face met his own.  _

 

_ and in the corners of his mind he could only think; ‘I didn't want to see her, yet I knew she would come. What will I say? ’as he involuntarily lets her inside. Taehyung watches as Rynae goes to take off her coat, his body moves on its own and he finds himself removing it for her before hanging it up.  _

 

_ The light haired male walks back to his room, as he climbs the stairs he really hopes that he can just return to watching TV.  _

  
  


_ Trying to ignore his growing jealousy as the images of Rynae and another male dancing closely together flashes in his head. Doing his best to forget the way she smiled at him.  _

 

_ Once he reaches his bedroom, he climbs back onto his bed to continue watching the television programme that had him very interested earlier. Almost completely forgetting there was another person in his room.  _

  
  


_ He feels hands on his waist moments later and suddenly being pulled backwards into the others lap.  _

 

_ This was driving him crazy; she's completely unaware of his growing functions.  _

 

_ And as her hand came into contact with his hair. he could do nothing but ask himself;’ why can I not be the one who touches you, the only who could. I've been here waiting patiently, working hard so you would trust me. I want only you.  _

 

_ Taehyung discovers he had long stopped watching the television, his body had turned completely away from it and now he sat before Rynae with his hands beneath her top. Pheromones twirling through the air around them.  _

_ His decision made; that he would be the one to touch her.  _

_ he would be the one to leave marks on her body.  _

_ And it will start here; as his plan of action is to erase the traces of the other male from her skin.  And as he plans to go beyond that, his mind goes blank.  _

  
  


_ Was it the alcohol? Or the fact he had been holding back for so long that he lost control of his own body?  _

  
  
  


_ Taehyung just remembers observing Rynae as she tries to catch her breath.  _

_ witnessing the moment she tries to hold back her voice.  _

 

_ The tall male took all of the sounds that managed to escape her lips and memorised them.  _

  
  
  


_ * _

  
  


Taehyung wakes up feeling worse than before, he was no longer as tired now that he had got some sleep. But he dreamt of Rynae, that was the last thing he wanted to do. On the plus side, his headache was gone. The male locates his phone deciding he couldn't run forever, that he wanted to make things right between them. He just hoped she would answer. 

 

He heard her voice echo in his ear and paused for a moment as if he had forgotten the reason for calling. 

 

“Don't hang up. Can we talk?” he waits for her reply. Half wondering if she would just hang up anyway. If it weren't for the fact that he could hear her breathing slowly he would have believed she hung up on him. 

“ Yeh, tomorrow. I'll come over.”

He was relieved to hear her speak let alone agree to seeing him “Great, I'll be here.”

Taehyung hears someone else in the background “I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow.” the call ends, Taehyung feels a little better. 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Rynae sits in front of her dresser mirror ready to cut and dye her hair, smiling. 

“are you sure you want to do this?” looking at the soon to be redhead through the mirror, she nods. 

“hmm? I dye my hair all the time. Why are you so worried, Mark?” he knew she had a point. 

“I know, but this was… Nevermind” he hands her two boxes of hair dye. Rynae puts on the gloves, lays out two separate  bowls for the hair dyes. Emptying out the containers of  the two bottles of hair dye. 

 

“I'll go find a towel” the dark haired male says as he goes to leave the room. 

“No need, I got one” showing the towel that had been resting on her lap then continuing to mix the colours.

 

“are you sure this will turn out alright?” Mark questions as he picks up the empty boxes, examining them, then looking at her curly pink hair. 

“Yeh, Yeh, Yeh. Also no, but that's all part of the fun. Yours will be perfectly fine though.” he didn't doubt that, red is pretty straightforward. 

 

He just didn't see how her hair… -- “Okay! Let do this” wrapping the towel around her before clipping it in place , Rynae starts to section off her hair then using her clips to keep them in place before digging her fingers in the hair dye with her gloved hand. “don't you want the brush?” he points out the applicator brush sitting on the dresser. 

“Nah, this method is best for me”  she coats the roots of her hair, not going all the way to the ends. As she wipes the excess dye onto the last patch of hair. She reaches for the last bowl of hair dye. Rynae couldn't wait to see how this lighter version of the darker colour would look once washed out. 

She smoother the ends of her hair in the last of the hair dye, wrapping her hair up and shoving it under a plastic cap before turning to Mark and Jinyoung. 

“your turn Mork” getting up from the chair, Rynae disposes of her gloves. As she goes to get new ones. Mark gets up from the bed to sit at the dressing table. Jinyoung takes the hair dye bowls to the bathroom, to be cleaned for Mark's red hair dye. 

  
  


Taking off the towel from around her, Rynae places it on Mark’s shoulder 

“Ready?” Jinyoung returns with the clean, empty mixing bowls and helps by mixing the red dye. 

“I needed to dye my hair, but couldn't pick a colour. You think Jackson will like it?” Mark asks with curiosity plaguing his voice. 

Clipping the towel in place she looks down at him in the chair. 

“of course. Jackson is weak to everything to do with you.” Rynae states with a little smirk.

“she's right. I've seen him melt completely from you just breathing. He is utterly whipped”

The dark haired male adds as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Mark laughs “I guess, you're right. Why else would he have said yes to marrying me? ” smiling to himself at the thought of Jackson. 

Both Jinyoung and Rynae looked at each other then to him “you are so whipped” they remarked in unison.  A snap of their fingers before poking at his cheeks and ribs. 

 

“Okay, Okay. Lets dye my hair already” as he tries to fight them off. 

  
  
  
  
  


*********

  
  


“oh… Hi, Didn't expect you to see you here, Youngjae.” Jinyoung, returns home to find an unexpected visitor raiding the fridge. 

 

Greeting the other with a small wave prior to finding what he was looking for, a drink. 

“Yeh… I didn't either, but since BamBam was still here and Jaebum left earlier today.I just ended up here.” 

Jinyoung looks around to find Yugyeom and BamBam playing a video game in the living room. 

 

Yugyeom pauses the game upon hearing Jinyoung’s voice, getting up to meet him at the door. Grabbing a hold of other males arm before dragging him to his bedroom. None questions the act instead, Youngjae resumes the game playing in his stead. 

 

Yugyeom locks the door behind him. Turning to face a rather confused Jinyoung. 

  
  


“I did not sleep with BamBam. For some reason, that night you decided to pass out in the guess room and there was no way I would tell this kid sleep on our uncomfortable couch.--

Jinyoung, I love you. I'm not a complete idiot to ruin that right after our talk. I want to be with you.” he takes the hand of his would-be-partner into his own, intertwining their fingers. 

 

‘not everyone gets to be together, not everyone should’ those words begin to play in Jinyoung’s head. 

 

“Maybe you should date BamBam” said with clarity in his voice, but no eye contact. 

Yugyeom stared so hard at the other male as he replays those words in his mind, trying to grasp what was just said. he probably just misheard that, right?

  
  


“what?” stepping away from him. “listen, I know how we both feel, but you have got to ask yourself… Why have we never acted on both our feelings? It's been a year, I know you sleep around. I know, you never wanted to… You never felt you deserved me after all you've done but-- Jinyoung feels hands press gently against his cheeks as he's pulled closer to the other male. Yugyeom kisses Jinyoung. it was messy, and filled a little, with his anger towards everything that was said. The taller male wouldn't allow him to finish that sentence his mind was already made up. 

Jinyoung kisses him back almost desperately and apologetically, he could smell the others anger. 

 

“shut up” out of breath, Yugyeom looks into his partner's eyes as he softly rubs his cheeks. “Did you not hear me? I want to be with you. I'm asking you to be mine, you idiot” Jinyoung was in a daze, for a moment when--wait;  _ did this idiot just call me an idiot?  _

“to be yours?” Rolling his eyes as he scuffed at the Yugyeom’s words, he pulling away from him in the process. “ who gave you permission to kiss me anyway ?” Now it was Yugyeom's turn to roll his eyes. “why did I have to fall for someone so annoying?”-- “who's annoying?!” Voice raised a little, he would have shouted but he remembers the guest in their living room. Yugyeom picks Jinyoung up, takes a few steps before throwing him onto the bed. Climbing on top of him then holding jinyoung’s hands over his heads, pressing them firmly into the mattress. “Answer me” the tone in his voice got deep, demanding and way too much for Jinyoung to handle. 

So, he turns his head away from the male who has him currently pinned against the bed, refusing to make eye contact. Yugyeom peppers kisses on olders exposed neck, when the other still refused, outright to give him anything. The younger bared his fangs, but he doesn't bite. Instead he sucks on the soft flesh til red marks appeared. “did you ask a question? ” a late response from Jinyoung as a jolt of electricity shots up his spine,doing such a good job to hide how much he wanted this to continue. Jinyoung looks into Yugyeom’s brown orbs;  _ why does he have to be so cute, and why does he have to look at me like that? Damned Alpha.  _

  
  


“I did. Jinyoung, will you be my boyfriend. I promise to do right by you” his heart flutters in his chest, again, doing a good job at masking how he's truly feeling. Jinyoung turns his head back. He smiled before kissing Yugyeom which throws him off guard, but he kisses back. Unbeknownst to him, it was the older’s attempt to distract him, and it was working. 

 

“we need to return to our guests” he says in between kisses. 

Yugyeom hummed in response, not all that sure what he was agreeing to. The older male reminds him once again that they have company in the other room, and 

With a little reluctance from Yugyeom, Jinyoung broke free of their lip locking, biting on the younger’s bottom lip before getting up and leaving the room. 

  
  
  
  


Jaebum pauses the game feeling the presence of someone behind him. He turns to see jinyoung and Yugyeom returning from wherever they disappeared to. 

 

He examined the both of them one by one. Jinyoung’s unkempt hair, his red lips and flushed cheeks. Yugyeom’s pheromones had got stronger and he did his best to not let that mess with him, but if he didn't find a way to calm down, soon. The outcome would be his own doing. 

Youngjae’s Alpha treat was usually in these types of situations, he was glad for that at least. 

 

“are you two dating now?” BamBam clams a hand over his mouth as he does his best to hold back his laughter at how blunt Jaebum words were. 

“Yes”--“No” Yugyeom looks at Jinyoung who just heads to the front door “where are you going? And what do you mean no?”

Jinyoung stops “I don't recall answering your question. And I'm going to make waffles, I still need to get some stuff”--  “I went shopping and bought some earlier while you were out. We are good for food for a while too. Are you saying we aren't together?” Yugyeom moves closer to the other male. Bambam and Jaebum resumes their game to drowning out the noise of the two behind them. 

 

Jinyoung only smiles as he turns to face the younger. 

  
  


********

 

Sighing after a long day at work,but happy to be home, finally. Jackson enters his house to hear the sound of his cousin's and fiancé's voice. “I'm home” he announces. He hoped they heard him because he really didn't really have the energy to shout any louder. Taking off his coat before hanging it up he turns to find Mark and Rynae, smiling while watching him in silence. 

 

He stares at them, lost for words for a moment before-- “Your hairs!” gushing at them “ Rynae.. You cut your hair? Oh… My, you look like a badass mermaid” she nods in approval at his reaction. “sooo.. You like Mark as a redhead?” She asks as she ruffles his hair. 

Jackson walks closer to Mark admiring the dark shade of red before greeting him in his usual way, a deep kiss. “I love it” wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“Where's Jinyoung?” He looks around Rynae expecting to see him behind her. Mark puts his arms around Jackson's waist, pulling him closer when the others grip loosens. 

 

“I sent him home. He's been with me long enough, He needed to face his demon, that being Yugyeom.” Rynae answers before disappearing to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. 

  
  
  


“ahh.Oh Hey, Ry? there's a new series on Netflix you want to what it with us?” Jackson shouts loud enough to be heard. 

 

“Okay, sounds good.” she answers, emerging from the kitchen with the ice-cream Mark bought for her earlier. 

 

“I have to shower first.” he says feeling kind of gross, as he makes his way up the stairs. 

 

“We’ll wait in the living room” Mark tells the other, kissing his forehead.  He and Rynae leaves Jackson to take a shower. 

  
  


Once they make it into the living room Mark grabs the remote to turn on the Television, locating the new series Jackson mentioned, while Rynae curls up on their large red fabric sofa, enjoying her tube of ice cream. 

 

Her phone lights up as she scrolls through her notifications, taking the spoon from her mouth Rynae answers the call. A short conversation was had. 

  
  


Mark only hears an unknown male voice asking for her not to hangup. The conversation was over before he knew it. 

 

Rynae went back to eating her ice cream without a word. Mark joins her on the couch, waiting for her to say something but she didn't 

“who was that?” he had to ask, not looking in her direction, but at the Tv still trying to find the right series. 

 

“Taeh. He wants to meet tomorrow” her aura was calm. She smiles as she ate another spoon full of ice cream. 

nothing about her from before and after the conversation changed. It was hard for Mark to get a good read on how she was truly feeling. 

“oh. You gonna go?” Mark asks, not taking his eyes from the screen as he presses play then pause. 

“Yes.” she didn't hesitate to answer his question honestly. Mark always felt Rynae she was like a sister to him. He never pushed for answers or expected her to be completely open with him, he would like that to be the case. 

After hearing what happened earlier today it made him a little… 

Hesitant of their meeting tomorrow. 

but he knew she was smart enough to know what she was doing. The redhead just hoped it ends better, they work things out and move on to a healthier relationship. 

“You… Going to..?” the spoon hung from her mouth once she realised what he was suggesting. “No, No, No, No, No.” she shakes her head for good measure, gripping on the spoon as she did so. 

“Okay. How do you think he'll react?” Mark leans back into the sofa. “I don't really know. If he doesn't understand then he's not who I thought he was, you know?” smiling after eating another spoon full of ice cream. 

 

“Not who you thought who was?”Jackson asks, curious. returning after a warm shower the blonde haired male joins them both on the couch. 

 

“Taehyung” Mark answers as Jackson leans into him. 

“what… about him?” he asks, looking over Mark's shoulder at his cousin. 

“he asked to meet me tomorrow. Don't give me that look. We will talk, he will understand and if not then… Guess it won't be my problem.” she makes eye contact with Jackson, he knew then she was serious. He nods at her before taking the remote, pressing play to start the first episode. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********

  
  


After kicking BamBam’s butt for the 16th time on the game they were playing. Youngjae checks to see if he had any new messages on his phone from Jaebum. When he didn't see any. He couldn't hide his disappointment even if he wanted to as he shoves the phone back into his pocket. 

 

“ your boyfriend hasn't messaged you back,  huh?” The brunette looks to his right to see the redhead looking at him with a smug smile on his face. 

 

“I don't have one of those. It's Jaebum, I just wanted to see if he got to his grandparents alright. I haven't got anything yet… I'm not worried or anything” Youngjae doesn't know why he's rambling, but Bambam couldn't contain the joy in his voice. “I have that same look while waiting on my boyfriend’s text.”-- “The waffles are ready guys, come get it before Yugyeom eats them” that was the end of that conversation as they both get up to join the others in the kitchen. 

 

Youngjae couldn't ask BamBam what he meant by that. Not with Yugyeom and Jinyoung around, certainly not after finding out they've been personally involved with getting He and Jaebum to meet. The brunette could see this ending very badly for him. 

 

He was also sure that Jaebum wouldn't let him off for allowing his and bambam’s conversation to be overheard, which would certainly get out of hand. They sit at the table, smelling the wonderfully homemade waffles, topped with chocolate hazelnut , chunks of brownie and drilled in white chocolate. 

“this looks amazing, Jinyoung?!”BamBam didn't hide his excitement, he was in awe. 

 

“Great work, Jinyoung” Youngjae adds. 

 

“how do you know this wasn't my doing?” Yugyeom asks, mouth watering.--“So… You have a boyfriend?” Youngjae asks, shoving a mouth full of waffle into his mouth. 

  
  


BamBam nods, watching as chocolate drips from his waffle before putting it into his mouth, chewing slowly.  Yugyeom and Jinyoung glanced at each other wanting to say a thousand and one things, but that will have to wait till they did not have any company,but Jinyoung swore he could hear Yugyeom saying; I told you so. 

 

“I do. I don't believe you know him, but he's famous around campus so maybe you do” cutting another piece of his waffle, Youngjae thinks quietly to himself about who it could be. 

 

Yugyeom made a noise signalling the others attention. Swallowing the waffle he had been enjoying 

 

“Don't try to figure out who it is. I won't be telling you either.”

 

*

 

BamBam and Jaebum thanks their host for the waffles and made plans to hang out at some point during the week before departing. 

 

They make it to the end of the road before heading off in different directions. they wave goodbye to each other as they made their way home to sleep off their unforgettable dessert. 

 

Youngjae walks the darkened streets taking note of the sky above him. He wonders if Jaebum was looking at the sky at this very moment.

 

Youngjae pushes that image from his mind, telling himself it was a silly thought  and he was a little embarrassed by it. 

 

He takes out his phone to text Jaebum, bragging about the waffles Jinyoung made, hoping to get a responses, But again nothing. So, he shoves his phone back into his coat pocket. 

  
  


The air was icier than he thought it would be, he's only just now realising. The brunette knows if it gets any colder it could possibly snow and he was looking forward to it snowing, he's rather fond of snow. 

 

Taking his keys from his pocket, Youngjae enters his apartment. 

Closing the door behind him. The brunette heads to the  temperature dial to make his place a little warmer. turning up the heat to the highest number. 

  
  


Heading to his bedroom straight after. The brunette takes off his coat, throwing his phone on the bed before completely relaxing. Melting into the mattress soon as his body made contact. 

Youngjae could still smell Jaebum on his sheets, it's faint but it was there. 

 

Lately the scent of the raven haired male has been getting to him, to the point of  driving him crazy. He had not noticed, bit something else was stirring up within him. His phone lit up beside him, turning his head slowly he sees it's-- “Hello?” ; _ be cool, it's not as if you have been waiting all day for this or anything, He tells himself.  _

“Hey, sorry if I woke you. We just got back. Well, I did. My parents wanted to stay a day or two longer. Told them it was cool with me. I'm rambling. sorry, I didn't message you-- “it's okay, I understand. You were having the time you wanted with your grandmother. I know that. How is she?” Jaebum sounded different, sad maybe? No, it wasn't that. He couldn't quite out his finger on it. 

“She nearly squeezed the life out of me, but that's fine. It's a sign that she's getting better, right?” Youngjae smiled, nodded as if he could been seen by the other. 

“erm… I… my folks says it's cool if you come...over, Monday.” there's a pause between them. both trying to play it cool and keeping a lock on their emotions

“I would love to. 

I have to work Monday, but I'll bring dinner just because your parents are away does not mean I'll allow you to eat all the junk food you want” Youngjae swore he heard the other smiling, a light chuckle filled his ears. 

“Pizza, Burgers and ice cream would make a great breakfast. Dinner sounds great though, I didn't actually think that far ahead.

And I don't just eat junk food, I don't understand where you're getting that from.” jaebum's stomach growling goes unheard by Youngjae. 

 

“would you like to revisit your recent breakfast statement?” he hears footsteps in the background. 

 

“that was more of a fact than a statement. You're uninvited. I don't like your judgy tone” Jaebum enters the kitchen to find some food in the fridge, he locates some leftovers he's been meaning to eat but his craving for takeout always won him over. 

 

“Fine, no dinner for you.”-- “waaaiiiiiiit. No, this.. You can come. What are we having for dinner?” Youngjae hears the microwave  in the background. 

“ I'm not all that sure yet. The restaurant I work at has amazing food, and usually the chefs make dishes for me and a few of the other staffs to try, after closing. it's always really good. We get to take it home, guess it will be a surprise for us both”-- “hey, how's Jinyoung doing? I messaged him earlier, but since you were at his place, did he and Yugyeom make up?” it's been on Jaebum’s mind for a little while, but he didn't want to ask his friends outright about it. “Yeh, from what I could see. They'll be fine.” he was relieved. The last thing he wanted was both his closest friends to-- “They actually might be dating this time. Jinyoung seems to want Yugyeom to sweat a little more though” Youngjae was laughing a little more than he should have been. The raven haired male chuckles lightly. 

“that sounds like him. I'll let you get some sleep. Sorry to have kept you up.” a ding from the microwave takes jaebum's attention for a moment. 

“No. It's fine. I will see you Monday, Goodnight”

“Goodnight” the call ends, the raven haired male eats in silence as he scrolls through his phone. 

  
  
  
  


**********

  
  


Sunday arrives in the form of a cold winter's morning. Mark and Jackson have long gone to work leaving Rynae alone for the day. 

Trying to avoid a repeat of yesterday Rynae opts for avoiding going outside. She texts Taehyung the address of her cousin's place instead. Straight away wondering if that was such a  good idea, she calls her cousin asking for his permission. Rynae felt relieved as he tells her it was okay, not to panic and just let him know how it goes later. 

  
  
  


A knock at the front door almost causes her to drop her phone. “calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack” she tells herself hoping to calm her nerves as she walks to the door. 

Another knock comes just as she was about to open the door. “I'm here, hold on”opening the door to find the post woman with a hand full of parcels. “ here you are.” she hands them over smiling, asks for a signature before departing.

Rynae was about to close the door when Taehyung appeared before her, scaring her more than she would admit. “need  a hand? ” it was not really a question as he took most of the parcels from her. Rynae let's him in before closing the front door behind him. 

  
  


“thanks, just put them on that table over there.” she points to the table a few feet away from the door, on the left. 

 

“I'm sorry.” is all that slips out of Taehyung's mouth as he puts the parcels down. 

“What?-- “I'm sorry, Ryn.  We were friends, and you didn't know how I felt about you. That was my problem, not yours.” She embraces the other in a tight hug “We ARE friends. Taehyung, I love you. That might be a little deeper than our friendship but I can't date right now. You know how important-- “I know. That's why I followed you. Rynae, I didn't have any plans for my future. You were the reason I chose my major, you became my goal.” He cups her cheeks as he spoke. “ I love this new look. Teal suits your skin, you look like a mermaid. Your shorter hair is perfect too ” Rynae smiles, giggling at his comment. Bringing her hand up to his wrist, softly rubbing his skin. “thank you. What do you mean you didn't have plans.. Wait, did you-- “Yeh… funny story. I was going to just travel for a few years before taking over the family business. My folks backed the idea, but was surprised when I changed my mind. All because I fell for one person, I changed my plans.” Rynae smacks his hands away from her face. “idiot. That's idiotic, what if I hated you? What if my interests weren't men or.. I don't know, I ended up getting married-- Taehyung laughs loudly startling the young woman before him. 

 

“I have no regrets. Now.” she watched as his whole face lights up, brighter than the sun on a hot summer's morning. Rynae groaned a loud. 

“ Idiot”

  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  
  


Jaebum wakeups from a dream that has him in a cold sweat. The raven haired male could still feel Youngjae pressed close to his body. Every time he moves he could smell the the scent of the brunette’s skin, which sets his own skin on fire. groaning beneath the covers he tries to chase away the thoughts of the other male. 

  
  


Trying to erase the feeling of that brief moment Youngjae’s lips touched his neck as he held him closer. The warmth of his skin and how good that felt. The raven haired male cursed under his breath as he tries to fight back his urge to do something he may regret later. He slides out from under the covers and lands at the foot of his bed with a thud. Hoping the impact snaps him out of it, but as he caught sight of himself in his bedroom mirror, he knew then this wasn't going to be as simple as that. His eyes were filled with lust, but this wasn't brought on by his heat, and Jaebum was yet to realise why his body was reacting this way.

  
  


His body was no longer under his control, he wasn't going to fight back anymore either, he just wanted to be released. Shoving the end of his shirt into his mouth, holding it in place. Jaebum’s hand trails down to his torso before slipping into his soaked boxers. a Low  muffled groan escapes his lips as he takes his hardened dick, slicked with precum into his hand stroking it slowly. 

 

In his heightened state of hysteria the raven haired male swore he could see Youngjae watching him closely in place of his bedroom mirror, directly in front. The thought of being watched by the other made his dick throb harder in his grasp. 

  
  


This wasn't enough. Jaebum removes his boxers completely before repositioning him himself, getting on his knees. The raven haired male rubs the tip of his length with his fingers for lubrication, using them to then coat the edge of his entrance in his precum. 

Jaebum adds slight pressure almost penetrating, but not quite. He bites down on his shirt as he carefully pushes two fingers inside, slowly easing down onto them as he did so.  digging deeper until he finds his sensitive spot. His vision blurs as he pulls out his fingers before ramping them back inside. Jaebum’s moans are muffled and could be mistaken for whimpers. He could feel his whole body tingling with pleasure, driving him closer to the edge, but never wanting it to stop. 

 

He thrusts into his tightly clenched fist

As his sensitivity deepens he bite down harder on the his shirt. 

The intensity of both his dick and ass being satisfied made Jaebum’s mouth water. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

The image of Youngjae looking at him  flashes flooded his mind completely. “shit.. ” is all Jaebum manages to say as he reaches climate, hard. Electricity shots through his entire body as hot white cum lands on to his bedroom mirror and some on the floor as the edge of his shirt falls from his mouth.

 

Breathing heavily the raven haired male slips his fingers out from inside himself before collapses onto the floor, drained, embarrassed, filled with guilt and not knowing how he would face Youngjae tomorrow. 

  
  
  


*******

  
  


Erratic breathing fills the room of a brunette male. 

Youngjae sits at the edge of the bed, hands covered in his own cum. 

 

“how many times has this been now?” he asks himself. The brunette has been avoiding being alone for this reason. The thought of Jaebum has been driving him crazy ever since the other night. Every time he recalls the other males scent it sets his body completely on fire which is how he ended up in his current state. Waiting to get his breathing under control as he wipes the bead of sweat from his face. 

Once he finds the strength, he gets up from his bed, groaning as his sensitivity hasn't worn off. 

He cleans up his room before stepping into the shower and gets ready for work.

 

Youngjae wonders how he would face Jaebum after his recent indecent act of intense pleasure, as he pictured the other in compromising positions. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiight?
> 
> Had to leave it here. This is where the manga left me (Seriously doubt it will be completed, ever.  
> From this point on, this will be me 100% ending said Manga on my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, so tired. hope I'm making sense. Leave a comment and I'll see you in chapter four, bye. ♥


	4. This isn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, ♥

**Monday morning, 8:30 am.**

  


“Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound as if you're doing alright, should we come home?” Jaebum shakes his head, forgetting she's not in front of him to physically see him rejecting the idea.

 

Sighing, “It's fine, mom. I think I'm just tired, didn't sleep well” he didn't exactly look great, a little pale, but he wasn't about to make her concerned by telling his Mother the truth.

“I'll come home if you need me. Please look after yourself til we return, or I'll make sure Youngjae sees all your baby photos.”

He laughs quietly to himself at that empty threat.

“I was an adorable kid. That won't faze me, besides, I already know you plan on showing them to him.” there was a  pause for a moment. “Yes. That is a true fact.--Oh. please make sure everything is tidy and spotless for when he arrives. I don't want him thinking we're slobs.” the raven haired male finds himself laughing again.

“wow, you are really trying to impress him. You like him that much, huh?” his tone was a little sarcastic. “because he's so cute. His face does that thing when he smiles… My hearts melting just thinking about it.” he's not convinced his Mother isn't serious.

“Hey, kid. I have to go now. Love you bummie. Your dad says be sure to eat right, no junk food.” Celest made sure to sound stern, mocking her husband.

“Love you too. No need to worry, Youngjae is bringing dinner.” there was a loud gasp and he knew then, that wasn't something he should have said.

 

“Oh Jaebum has a da-- “Okay, bye” he hangs up. Groaning in frustration at himself as he lays in bed, on his stomach, staring out the window.

 

Watching the birds flying by, he could feel the cold air in his lungs already. He just wanted to continue laying completely still for the rest of the day.

 

He did not want to move. The thought of having to get up from the comfort of his bed… He didn't want to think about it. In time though, that is exactly what he had to do.

 

_________________________

 

After convincing himself that; going to his classes was a better idea than sitting around the house waiting on Youngjae to show up.

  
  


Jaebum arrives at his lecture hall feeling worse for wear, his first two classes drained him more than he expected and the raven haired male honestly wished he had stayed at home to sleep some more.

 

The room was quiet, everyone had taken their seats long before he had shown up.

He sighed, feeling a little sorry for himself as he climbed the stairs to find a free seat. finally taking a seat, Jaebum takes out his notebooks ready for the lecturer to start the class so they may finish sooner, and he could finally be done with today.

 

The young male feels an arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him sharply to the left, he comes into contact with another body.  

He and Yugyeom didn't share the same class, nor did he and Jinyoung. So who is this person with their arm around his neck? Trying not to choke.

 

As the stranger finally speaks “I had no idea we were in the same class. How've you been?” Jaebum twists his head to look at the person that practically has him in a vice grip to see a familiar head of blonde hair.

 

“Jackson?” he murmurs, slowly coming to the realisation that his oxygen supply is being cut off as the grip around his neck tightens. Jackson lets go seconds later, hearing the other inhaling deeply brings a smile to his face for some reason.

 

“we have the same class together? How have I not noticed till now?” Jaebum eventually asks, relieved to be breathing again.

“We didn't know each other to take much notice, besides, you're kind of a solitary person. Don't be offended, I get it. I'm a pretty friendly person and I didn't notice either” his smile seem to brighter than before.

The raven haired male had to agree though, but with a class filled with so many it was hard to keep up.

“I'm a little surprised to see you here.” he says outright fixing his hair

“can't see me as a doctor? Well, Rynae convinced me to learn the medical side while she studied the business part; ‘we could open a hospital together.’

she said one day which I found little odd considering my family already runs their own hospital. Once we talked more about it she revealed to me that she wanted us to build our own, separate from our family, aimed at poorer families who couldn't really afford it. And so, here we are.” Jackson leans back in his seat.

The raven haired male watches him for a moment thinking the other wasn't finished with his story, once he realised that wasn't the case he decided to speak “When Rynae use to speak of you. I never thought that we would ever meet let alone be in the same class.” he says moving his pen around his fingers.

 

“I use to move around a lot growing up.--

“Okay, seeing as we're all here. let's begin.” a voice cuts through the room and every  conversation being had by the students, commanding their attention.

 

Jaebum had something he wanted to ask Jackson, but he decides to wait till after the lecture was finished.

_________

  
  


Hoping he can make sense of his notes later the raven haired male grabs Jackson and heads to the canteen for lunch, finding Mark and Jinyoung laughing together at their table.

 

“Hey, baby how was class?” the redhead asks curiously, watching as his fiancé sits closely by his side.

“The same as usual.” the blonde answers, with his leg draped comfortably between his boyfriend's thighs Jackson adds

“I missed you.” as he rests his head on the other’s shoulder wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist.

 

A smile plays on Mark's face as he watched his fiancé trying to eliminate any space between them, but as their bodies were already pressed so tightly together he couldn't see how. Chuckling to himself as he gently rubs Jackson's lower back.

 

The scent of Mark always made Jackson incredibly happy, it wasn't the cologne he wore nor the body wash he uses, just his fiancé's natural scent made him feel: _Home_. almost purring happily when the redhead gave him a sweet kiss which the blonde  translated into ‘I missed you too’.

 

Jackson and Mark have always been in the habit of forgetting they weren't the only ones in the room. Everyone else had been so use to it now that it didn't faze them. Jaebum on the other hand was quite new to it, but he found himself smiling at how sweet they are together and understands why Rynae has been so supportive, claiming them as her favourite ship.

 

He takes a seat next to Jinyoung who's been watching him intensely the moment he stepped in the same breathing space.

 

“What? your staring is creeping me out.” The raven haired male takes a bite of his burger refusing to give his friend any eye contact.

“Somethings different. I can smell it” his words laced with suspension as his eyes

finally shifted away from Jaebum.

jinyoung goes back to eating.

“Ah, yeh. I'll take your word for it” Jaebum says sarcastically, he really didn't have the energy today, and least of all for right now.

“Oh?” Mark says smiling as if he saw something he shouldn't have.

Jackson perks up at the sound his Fiancé made “You know what it is, don't you?” The blonde male asks whispering into his boyfriend's ear.

 

The redhead turns his head to make eye contact with his partner before kissing him a few times and then picks up his drink.

 

“Ah, no fair Mark. You know I hate it when you do that.” Jackson pulls away from his fiancé only to be pulled back. The red haired male places a soft kiss on the bite mark on the back of Jackson's neck.  The blonde haired male melts against his partners lips, involuntarily.

“You're doing it again” he mumbles, doing his best in keeping his heart rate down.

 

“Trust me as your partner when I say.. It's not for us to know right now” Mark states speaking as low as he possibly could .

 

“I may not have heard exactly what you two are talking about, but I would like to remind you both that I am still here.” Jaebum informs them, annoyed by their whispering. Jinyoung only quietly watched things unfold, determined to find out what this new smell was around his friend.

“Sorry” Jackson pouts, but he still wanted to know what his fiancé had on the other male.

“My bad” Mark adds as he puts his hands together bringing them up to his face, his way of making peace.

he's happy once Jaebum accepts his apology. As they finally settled down to finish their lunch the raven haired male remembers the question he wanted to ask.

 

“when's Rynae going back?” he asks, not making any eye contact as he takes a bite of his food.

“Ah…” Mark looks to Jackson for the answer to Jaebum’s question, he wasn't sure himself although he had already opened his mouth to speak.

“she hasn't said anything to me yet, but knowing her she will disappear before properly saying goodbye.” he sighs as he recalls all the other times his cousin just ups and leaves without a word.

“I did warn her not to do that.” he adds, taking a sip from Mark's can.

“I did see her with Youngjae earlier.” Jinyoung proclaims, crunching up his nose moments later as a new scent tickled his nose.

 

Mark and Jackson wondered why Rynae was out so early, but it explains why they never saw her before they left for class that morning.

Jaebum on the other hand tried not to squirm in his seat as he heard the name of the one male he doesn't wish to think about right now.

 

“Well. I’ll be leaving now. Want to check out some books from the library, bye” The raven haired male collects his things before taking his leave, heading to the library.

 

Jinyoung pretending he didn't notice his friend's attempt to escape something, he slowly gets up from the table, with the idea of following Jaebum in mind. Normally he would ignore this kind of behaviour but his nose was driving him crazy and he needed to know why.

He was waved off by the couple left at the table.

 

Jackson stands up suddenly, causing his chair to scrape across the floor which made an awful sound

“I have to go. See you at home?” he smiles trying to play it off as important.

Mark knows better, he is his fiancé after all. They have been together long enough for him to know something was up, but the redhead didn't have the energy to object to what Jackson was really going to do.

 

“Baby…” he stops completely, whatever he needed to say would go unheard by his boyfriend. he just nods coming to the conclusion that he should just let it happen.

 

The blonde male knows his fiancé wanted to say something, truth is, he already knew what that something is. He already heard it, his exact words.

This whole situation was eating at him now and there was nothing he could do but learn the hard way.

Jackson leans down, kissing Mark sweetly answering all his partners concern: _I know and everything will be fine._

 

He leaves to follow Jaebum.

  
  


Mark sits alone, sighing quietly to himself. He didn't notice BamBam taking a seat at the table.

“Hey. You look… Tired. What happened?” the younger male asks, completely unaware of the events that unfolded right before his arrival.

“Hey, kid. It's nothing.” Mark assures the other.

“Jackson not with you?” He looks around hoping to see the blonde male but couldn't.

 

“Nah, he left before you came.” he answers before finishing off his drink.

 

__________

  
  


Jinyoung located Jaebum easily in the library, sitting by the window and surrounded by a books. He thought of just watching from afar but quickly decided that was a complete waste of his time and he needed answers right now.

 

The younger strolls up to the other, throwing his bag on the table which slams against the surface causing a loud noise to echo throughout the library.

 

A wide eyed Jaebum looks up from the books, heart racing. “what the hell, Jr!” he asks startled, but manages to keep his voice low.

The older male waits for an explanation as he watched the other male take a seat in front of him.

“what's going on with you?” his voice wasn't filled with concern, it sounded demanding and a little irritated.

 

“What? I'm fine…. Is this--

“Cut the bullshit.” Jinyoung cuts off Jaebum who is getting irritated by the minute. His eyes narrowed and a furrow in his brow but he refused to have a heated argument in the campus library, he refused to have this conversation full stop.

 

“I really do not have the time for your.. Whatever this is, get to the point or leave” the raven haired male didn't understand why they were having a rather intense staring contest, rolling his eyes as he picked up his book to continue reading.

 

“I am talking about the fact that we're friends but you're keeping something from me, and the fact that it has something to do with Youngjae.” He leans forward looking into the other’s face, and as Jaebum tenses up at the sound of the brunette’s name, Jinyoung got half of his question answered.

“it's none of your business Jr” his tone was calm now, as he pretends to read Jinyoung laughs wholeheartedly.

 

“You are an idiot. Look, We have been friends for years. This is usually something Yugyeom would do, pester you into talking, but” he takes a deep breath making sure his next words were heard clearly.

“I am worried about you. If something bad happened between you and Youngjae… I

I would like to know.

If you can not tell me what's troubling you I'm not doing my job as your friend” the solemn words of his friend cuts deeper than he thought they would.

“Don't guilt me into talking, Jr” he murmurs behind his book, hiding his face behind it.

 

“That's not my intentions, promise” he sits back up, sighing, he ruffles his hair.

 

Jaebum puts his book down. “I want to tell you.”-- “Jackson, will you stop lurking. You know i can smell you right?”Jinyoung says loud enough to be heard by the blonde. Jaebum pauses for a moment.

 

The blonde appears moments later, a little ashamed of his actions, mostly because he got caught but he didn't let it show. He joins them at the table. “I'm sorry, I just want to know.. You've been real suspicious. I know we've only just became friends but you can trust me too” he smiles warmly at the other from across the table.

 

“ughh, fiiiiiinnneee” throwing his head back, exasperated, defeated.

 

“I.. Have been getting really close to Youngjae. I hate the fact that you and Yugyeom may be right about us being good together.” he lays his head on the table not really sure what else he should be saying but he wasn't going to say too much.

 

Jinyoung didn't know what to say without sounding too smug, but he was generally shocked.

Jackson on the other hand was a little out of the loop so he didn't quite get the gravity of the situation.

 

“I…” silence fell and the raven haired male didn't say anymore. _because how exactly would you tell your friends; I got so turned on by his scent that I stained my bedroom mirror with my own cum, as I imagined him watching me. Yeh,  that's not a_ _conversation to be had in a library surrounded by strangers and passersby. I don't want this coming back to bite me._

 

“Does he know?” the blonde male finally spoke snapping Jaebum out of his thoughts.

“Youngjae? No. I don't see any point telling him right now when I don't even--” rubbing the back of his neck, Jaebum just stops speaking.

Jinyoung sees the strain on his friends face, all the confusion and the inner battle with himself.

“Hey, I know we were pushing you two together but I wasn't truly serious, this is your life after all. Yugyeom on the other hand… We just wanted you happy, with someone who would spoil you as much as you needed to be.” he says with guilt racking in his head.

 

Jaebum smiles a little remembering something “That's funny. Youngjae said something like that once.” chuckling to himself.

“also my parents love him.” he adds.

 

“Even your dad?!” Jinyoung found himself yelling, he clamped a hand over his mouth realising his error.

Both Jackson and Jaebum couldn't help laughing at the others outbursts coinciding their location.

The librarian came over to warn them that they will have to leave if they can not keep quiet. They all apologise sincerely before collecting their things and leaving the library.

 

_____

  
  
  


Jaebum enters the house remembering his parents still weren't home til later.

Locking the front door behind him, he heads upstairs making his way to his bedroom.

 

“sup, Kiddo” a young woman greets him as he opens the door.

Laying across his bed as her head hang over the edge as she types away on her phone.

“welcome home” she adds.

 

“Rynae, I didn't expect to see you” he walks over to her, not surprised to seeing her in his room. She use to do this a lot before she left to study outside the city.

 

She hums “I realised I still had a spare key. Tae will come get me later which gives us three hours. What's up?” she asks sitting up, she knows from past experiences that he would normally be shouting at her by now for not giving him warning before showing up in his room.

 

Fixing her hair “Something the matter?” he smiles. all his friends seem to be asking the same questions today, was it obvious?

 

“Nothing serious” he responses taking a seat next to her, he drops his bag on the floor.

She nods taking his word for it.  “If it's nothing serious, why haven't you yelled at me yet?” she smiles, nudging him playfully.

“I guess I'm tired, or it could be that it's been so long since you last did this that I've missed you.” he says grinning at her.

 

“This could be true-- “How are things with you? Whenever you break into our house there's usually a reason.” he glances at her catching her in the exact moment she tensed up.

 

“Me? Honestly this time there's no sad reason behind me showing up unannounced, I just wanted to catch up before I leave for however long it will be this time.” throwing herself back down onto the bed, Rynae stretches making a pleasing sound as her back clicks.

 

“I might have a serious thing for Youngjae” he says so unexpectedly that neither of them knew what to say after, for a moment there was just silence.

 

“I might be in love with my closest friend, but completely scared to let him love me back in the events we break up or end badly, which would probably cause us to never speak again. And somewhere deep inside me it leads me into thinking that us being together could destroy my interests in my career” she says in one breath.

Silence falls again.

  


“Wooooah, what?!” it finally clicks in Jaebum’s head.

“I knoooooow, it's so crazy right?” Rynae’s dramatic tone and facial expressions caused him to break out into laughter, she joins in laughing harder and that's all that filled the room until it got quiet again.

 

“You should just let it happen. You know how you regret the things you never do” Jaebum hears Rynae make a weird noise that sounded like choking and a sneeze. He's pretty sure she was trying to scoff.

“I know. It's stupid and I should.. Seeing as he picked his major just to be with me. He's an idiot” the young woman sighed.   Jaebum joins her by laying down on the bed, both staring at his ceiling.

“When did you dye your hair blue… teal? And he seems really committed” the raven haired male finds himself playing in her hair.

 

“Oh.. Yeh. Saturday? a new look to distract me from my troubles but it didn't exactly fix my problems so I… everything's better now. Being an adult is hard,dude.” she tells him laughing a little at herself.

 

“did you clean?” he sits up suddenly. “Yeh” she says without hesitation. bringing her phone to her face. “I got here long before you did, I had time. I thought you would want to rest before Youngjae got here” wiggling her eyebrows at him while making a rather ridiculous face. “ that face is ugly. I don't remember telling you about Youngjae coming over.” he says questioning how she knew. “Ahhh…. Youngjae. we spoke earlier while I helped out at his family restaurant” she rolls onto her side, facing him.

 

Jaebum hums in response as his eyes slowly begins to close.

  


_________

  
  
  
  


“Hey, sleepy head”

  
  


Jaebum could feel someone rubbing his cheeks. He just couldn't tell who it was although he sounded familiar: _He_ ? _Is dad home?  No, this voice isn't dad's. I'm too tired to open my eyes. When did I fall asleep?_

 

A groan slips pass the sleepy males lips but his eyes were yet to open. “Bummie, wake up or I'll eat all this delicious food all by myself” warm air brushes over Jaebum’s earlobe, but he still wasn't quite awake just aware that someone was touching his face in an attempt to get him to open his eyes.

“Ry…..stop” swatting at who he thinks is Rynae. “She left right after letting me in. I need you to get up and have your dinner, okay?” he tells the other.  Smiling at the other male as he refuses to get up, he couldn't help this feeling of happiness, this person before him was slowly creeping into his heart and he can't do anything to stop it from happening anymore.

 

A loud thwack echoed throughout the room as Jaebum's ass is hit with such force he was not only fully awake but ready to fight whomever hit him.

The older male looks around startled to see Youngjae, hand raised in the air, palm slightly red and a light blush on his cheeks.

“If you fall back to sleep I will hit you again” he threatens.

“I'll get up!” he finches at the thought of being hit again.

 

They make their way down the stairs slowly heading towards the kitchen where Youngjae left their dinner on the kitchen waiting.

“My ass hurts” he whines hoping it made the other feel bad, but he didn't show any signs of regret.

Entering the kitchen the raven haired male smells something delicious and his stomach responses appropriately by growling.

 

 _“_ Pork And Kimchi Stew With Vegetable Oil, Pork Ribs, Onions, Chopped Garlic, Ginger, Reduced Sodium-- Jaebum you're drooling” Youngjae points out trying his best not to laugh too much.

 

The now slightly embarrassed male wipes away his drool and seats at the kitchen table to eat, thanking the other male for the food before digging in.

 

The brunette found himself sat next to the taller male, briefly observing him as he ate happily before eating his own meal .

 

“good?” he asks, already knowing the answer as he looks over to see an empty bowl. Jaebum rubs his belly, content and ready to go back to sleep.

 

The younger male chuckles softly as he replied with “ I'm glad, now that you've eaten I'm happy. You can go back to sleep”

The older male shakes his head “It's okay, I'll sleep later. Thank you for the food, how was work? You seem a little..” Jaebum's hand moved on its own, reaching for the others forehead, he touches it gently, feeling his temperature.

 

“I'm fine. The cold air cooled me down before I got here. I will rest once I get home. I swear, now stop making that face” he assured the other. Jaebum wasn't aware he was making a face, but this brought him back to this morning and lying to his Mother about how he felt.

 

“Want to watch a movie once you're done?”

Tilting his head to the side as he waits for a response.

 

Youngjae swallows a bit of his food before humming his reply, nodding for good measure.

 

“I have a few assignments I need to get started on, come find me  in the living room once you're done. I'll be the one buried under all the books” taking his empty bowl to the sink, Jaebum thinks of which of his books he'll start with first. He rinses out the bowl and makes his way to his bedroom to collect his pile of books. as he slowly descends with his mountain of textbooks and notebooks, The raven haired male is taken off guard by how light his pile was getting until his eyes met with Youngjae’s who had taken half his stack of books before walking off to the living room. The older male smiles at him shyly, finding his gesture cute and he may or may not have swoon a little. he will deny this ever happened, if asked.

 

Walking into the living room, Youngjae puts  the heavier pile on the glass table in front of the television before taking a seat on the sofa.

Jaebum soon joins him adding the last of his books to the pile. He goes to locate the remote. They flicked through a few movie selection trying to find a film that they both had not seen before settling on one, with so many to choose from it took a while.

 

As the movie starts the raven haired male takes a seat on the soft faux fur rug on the floor, glad to have taken a nap earlier, because a warm room mixed with a full stomach, he surely would have already been asleep after turning the first page. It doesn't stop him from yawning.

 

Youngjae pretends he doesn't see the other struggling to keep his eyes open, as he does his best to focus on the movie and not on the older male.

He tries his hardest not to observe the raven haired male from the corner of his eye. failing at it as he steals glances.

The brunette’s attention shifts to the Tv when a loud bang startles him. Telling himself repeatedly to just focus on; whatever this movie is he would be able to combat his thoughts.

 

The raven haired male was struggling to come up with a way to start a conversation, but he was also having greater difficulty reading his earlier notes; _what the hell is this?_

_The human anatomy what? … Who wrote this shit?_

 

Unbeknownst to him Youngjae has been quietly chuckling away at his struggle and strife.

 

A low voice, within close proximity to his ear “you seem to be having as much difficulty with your books as I did with my  English assignment” Jaebum turns sharply, seeing the younger male, now sitting next to him looking over his notes.

 

Pulling away his gaze from the mole under Youngjae’s eye, and wondering; _am I weird for wanting to kiss it?_

“Ah, I think I might have made some bad notes.” He explains, humming to himself for a second.

“I'll just ask to see Jackson's notes later. Until then I'll look at…” he watches as the brunette takes the notebook for a closer look. “Medical student?” he asks not really looking directly at the older male.

 

“Yeh, I want to be a doctor.” pride in his voice, a smile upon his face.

Looking up from the notebook Youngjae found himself asking “is that because of your grandmother?” observing the way Jaebum bit his bottom lip before he spoke “I guess you could say that. I thought I would be of help even if no one else was. I was five and determined.” he laughs wholeheartedly, reminiscing a little more.

Jaebum’s expression drops slightly, it was a little serious but there was also a trace of shyness “ hey, I've been meaning to ask, how do you know Yugyeom ?”

 

Youngjae wondered if that was the real question, taking note of the sudden pink on the others cheek  “ He overheard  me practicing in the music room one day. Said he had to have my piece be part of his performance. I said yes, even though that piece wasn't polished. I was only fooling around as I usually do when I needed to destress. I did explain that  part to him but he just responded with ‘I get it’ and took my number. he scored high marks and I used my work on the next project my lecturer decided to give.” he returns the notebook to its owner. Youngjae runs his hand across the soft faux fur rug.

 

Jaebum nods “Music major? I can see you playing a piano and having the whole room wrapped around your finger.” picking up a pen he begins to write something down, but Youngjae wasn't paying that much attention.

 

“That so? The piano is my favourite instrument.” he murmurs, his eyes fixed on the exposed neck of the raven haired male.

“I was pretty surprised to see Jackson in my class. If we had never met, I would have continued to be oblivious” he exclaims.

 

He turns a page and starts reading.

The movie playing in the background goes unnoticed.

Youngjae leans towards the older “Hey… Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your room?” he practically  growled, Jaebum felt heat on his neck and shivered, biting down on his lip to stop himself from whimpering.

 

Hoping his voice didn't betray him “It's fine, want a drink? I'm thirsty, dehydrated suddenly” He jumps up onto his feet. heading to the kitchen, his only means of escape to then realise he never got the answer to his question.

_____________

  


Yugyeom returns home after an eight hour dance practice. His body was too sore to move much anymore, he just wanted to shower and sleep, In that order.

The weight of his bag seem to double by ten folds; _Man, my shoulders are stiff._

 

Happy to have finally made it to his front door the dark haired male roots around in his pockets for his keys. Cursing under his breath when it wasn't where he left it, he feels relieved once he finds it in his bag.

As Yugyeom unlocks the front door he hears the sound of laughter coming from somewhere in the apartment. It was a familiar voice, but he was so tired that his brain didn't have the energy to connect the dots. Instead of heading straight for the shower however, as his curiosity got the better of him. Yugyeom decides to go investigate where the voices were coming from. Or rather to find out who the second person in his apartment was.

 

Closing the door behind him, he makes his way towards the living room. It's the first logical place he could think of but once he steps foot in the room, there was no one there. Muffled voices met his ears which made Yugyeom realise where the voices were coming from. He heads to Jinyoung’s bedroom.

 

He knocks first, “Yugyeom? Welcome home” He hears Jinyoung say. ‘ _well, that's weird’_ he thought to himself. Jinyoung rarely sounded happy to greet him unless he was drunk, really drunk.

 

He pushes open the bedroom door not knowing what to expect. His pupils dilate in surprise, and a tiny trace of anger began to settle within him.

 

BamBam was pinned to the floor at the foot of the bed as jinyoung sat comfortably on top of him. The redhead tilted his head in an attempt to get a better view of Yugyeom. The older male only glazed up at the younger male before returning his gaze to the male under him.

“erm… What the fuck” astonished by what he was seeing Yugyeom couldn't say anything else.

 

“Hi Yugyeom, I need a little help” BamBam knows this looks bad but he plans to explain-- Jinyoung nibbles on his neck right as he opens his mouth to explain the situation he was currently in.

“Stop that. I told you not to drink too much” biting at the air in front of him, the redhead’s only way to ward off anymore neck biting.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Please, I am not drunk. You smell really good.” he declared leaving the other male speechless. licking Bambam's neck Jinyoung takes full advantage of the redhead as he struggled to come up to say in response.

“I'm still here.” Yugyeom voice was flat in tone. He pulls Jinyoung off the redhead wrapping both his arms firmly around the other male.

 

Getting off the floor, relieved “Thank you. I didn't know this would be the end result of taking Jinyoung drinking with me.” he says as he takes mental notes not to do this again, fixing his clothes in the process.

 

“Yeh, this is what could happen when he drinks too much.” Yugyeom’s head was calmer now that he understood the situation, and how it occurred.

 

“I. Am. Not. Drunk.” he was adamant in saying that . “Yugy… I wanna”  Jinyoung grinds back against Yugyeom’s crotch, he bites his lip to contain his voice.

“you smell like you've been dancing for hours,You know what that does to me Yugyeom.” he growled.

 

“ how are we going to fix this?” BamBam asks, half regretting not stopping Jinyoung sooner from consuming so much alcohol.

_______

  
  
  
  


Embarrassed by his mad dash away from Youngjae. Jaebum sighs as he rubs his head in frustration. “ What was that? I need to calm down. I can't lose it while he's here” he mumbles to himself.

As he opens the fridge door; looking for something to drown himself with. The raven hair male reassures himself that he can a clear head. _Youngjae will have to go home in a few hours, I can do this._

 

“Hey” Jaebum nearly jumps out his skin, as the brunette stands in the doorway waving his phone at him. He didn't notice when it fell from his pocket earlier “Your Mother called” he informs him, walking towards him before  handing the phone over. His phone starts to ring again.

“Mom?” he answers.

“It's snowing like crazy out here. Looks like we won't be making it back tonight.

How's Youngjae? tell him I miss him.  I hope you make him comfortable for his stay tonight-- “his stay?” wondering what she meant by that.

“I hope you didn't intend on letting that poor boy walk all the way home in this blizzard.” he blinked a few times trying to process each word his Mother spoke. He walks over to the kitchen window to see a blanket of white everywhere. He did not see anything but snow. “Oh, and I should have some fresh towels in our room, if there isn't anything in the bathroom cupboard.” he hears his Mother saying. Youngjae joins him by the window, looking just as shocked by the blizzard as he did. “So, Looks like I'm staying for the night.” he says as his eyes tries to make out anything under the blanket of snow.

 

“Yes, You will sleep in my son's room, his bed should be big enough for the two of you. I have to go. Speak to you in the morning” The call ends before Jaebum could object, he wanted to say something like; _why couldn't he sleep in your bed?_ Knowing the answer to that question already. pushing his phone back into his pocket the raven haired male could not see himself making it through the night. _This just got a whole lot worse._

 

The raven haired male turned to face the other refusing to make him feel as uncomfortable as he was.

Jaebum made sure to sound relaxed, warm and welcoming “I'll go find you a towel and a spare toothbrush, you can borrow some clothes for bed.” _This is a bad idea_ he thought to himself as he heads out the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

Standing in the middle of his parents room, staring at nothing in particular with a fresh towel and a spare toothbrush pressed firmly to his chest, Jaebum’s legs didn't seem to want to move. _I can make it through the night. I--_

He hears the door to his bedroom opening, his head turns sharply looking towards his parents bedroom door. The raven haired male goes to find out what was going on, _when did Youngjae come upstairs?_ He didn't hear any footsteps earlier.

 

Stepping into his room Jaebum sees the brunette placing his books on his desks.

“Oh, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to study anymore.” he says once he noticed the other standing in the doorway.

 

He was right, but Jaebum wondered how could he have known that without him saying it out loud. “Thank you.” his voice was low, a little coy.

 

Youngjae nods, making his way closer to the other male he takes the towel and the toothbrush. “I'll get ready for bed now, it's getting late. I may have to leave early tomorrow for work.” he informs the other, “I'll bring you some clothes in a second, bathrooms further down.” he says in an  upbeat tempo.

“I got it. Thanks” Youngjae disappears from the room. Jaebum feels himself almost falling completely apart as he watched the brunette leave.

 _This was not going to be easy_. As the older male quietly whimpered to himself, he wondered if it would be completely heartless of him to just kick the younger male out of the house leaving him to the harsh elements,  his sanity and his will was breaking.

  


Jaebum knocks the bathroom door, “I'll leave the clothes out-- the door swings open. “Thank you” he smiles at the other in gratitude. Youngjae takes the pile of clothes. The older male fought back his urge to rip the youngers shirt all the way off as he noticed the top three buttons were undone and the sound of running water was started to affect him too

 

“you okay? Your faces looks a little hot. You're not getting sick are you?” a cool hand on his forehead shook Jaebum back to reality. “ No, I'm good” he exclaims removing the hand from his head. _Anymore physical contact and we're going to have a problem._

“Alright, I won't be long.” the door closes. The raven haired male returns to his room, he throws himself onto his bed.

 

His eye started to twitch. _This is bad for my health._

  
  


Jaebum opens his eyes to see Youngjae standing over him. “ if you wanted to sleep you could have gone before me.” he says as he moves away from the bed. The brunette hangs up his clothes, his attention drawn to the full length mirror that had been turned completely around.

 

Jaebum sits up on his bed

“Do you have something against your reflection?” he asks, pointing to it.

 

The older male felt his body tense up at the shear mention of the mirror.

A wave of shame almost drowned him, he felt so dirty and something else-- “who wants to be startled every time they wake up in the morning?” he shrugs, shaking off his discomfort with a light joke.

Youngjae chuckled. “ Yeh, I've seen your morning face too” the younger nods at the memory then fakes a shiver. A pillow hits the side of his head almost taking him off his feet. “Shut up, I'm going to get ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable. Hey! Stop taking off your clothes!” shielding his eyes. “What? you said to make my comfortable. I sleep almost naked” he lies, trying to make the older male feel more relaxed about their situation.

Jaebum leaves the room.

 

Youngjae wonders if he should tell him now.

  


Both males found themselves staring up at the bedroom ceiling. Sharing the same bed, wearing the other's clothes and staying over for the night, something they both were not prepared for. This blizzard was unexpected-- _wait, what if it's still bad tomorrow? What if it continues throughout the night?_

 

 _“_ Hey” the younger male nudges the other with his foot. “You have got to relax” he says concerned, closing his eyes slowly Youngjae hums a song that's been stuck in his head.

“I am relaxed.”he exclaims. The brunette turns to face him. “You're lying.”  he response as he makes big doughy puppy eyes at Jaebum.

“fine, This is very far out of my comfort zone. I don't ever have anyone stay over. What I want to do is send you outside but I also can't because you're a really good friend… Wh--Why are you smiling at me like that?” Youngjae face seemed to calm him down a lot more than he realised, while at the same time melting him slowly. _Why does his face light up like that?_

 

“does me smiling creep you out?”Youngjae asks, mocking the pain in his voice. Jaebum rolls onto his side, avoiding the question.

“Let's cuddle” he requested but it was more of a demand than a question, his arms were already wrapping tightly around the other’s waist. Youngjae nestled into the others neck. “This is nice.”-- “No. It is not. Let me go.. You're breathing on my neck” Jaebum freezes when a warm hand starts gently rubbing his stomach. “Just relax, you're tense. Go to sleep bummie.” his voice was soothing and comforting, The raven haired male gets lulled to sleep as Youngjae starts singing softly into his ear. _Why is his voice so beautiful._

 

The brunettes listens to Jaebum softly breathing for a moment, a smile on his face before falling asleep with the other male still in his arms.

  
  


**9:30am**

 

Jaebum wakeups up feeling cold and completely alone. His throat hurting a little soon after he groaned as his head started to throb.

The raven haired male fished around for his phone to check the time, his eyes were still shut but he forced them open after finding his phone wedged under his pillow.

After reading and replying to the message from Youngjae.

The raven hair male throws his phone somewhere on the bed, stretches as he yawns and then hugs the pillow the younger male slept on. He inhaled softly before falling right back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum hurries through the crowded hallway filled with students making their way to class. He is one of those students who is currently late for the only class he had today. Dodging the couple who didn't seem to have anything else better to do than block the pathway as they obnoxiously kiss in front of everyone. He never usually has any issues with public displays of affection but not when he has somewhere to be and they were in his way.

 

Sneaking around the next corner hoping to take a shortcut and avoid more people.-- Jaebum almost collides with another student, he goes to apologise to her “you should really watch where you're going, kid ” he could feel the venom she spat in his direction as she spoke those words; _what is with her attitude._

 

The person in question rolled her eyes deeply at the other male who almost knocked her off her feet.

 

Watching as the female student leave Jaebum has already decided today was going to be one of those bad days that no what what he does,-- “Why are you just standing here?” he turns around, his eyes makes contact with Youngjae’s. “Hey bummie, you okay?”he asks. The older male didn't know where to start just shakes his head instead as he waves off his question.

As they started walking together Jaebum finds out his only class he had today, the only reason he got out of bed that morning has been cancelled.

 

“Today is the worst.” he exclaims to no one in particular “I guess I should have stayed with you to make your day better, huh” he says with a smirk on his face.The older male ignores his comment and makes a quick call.

“Oh, you're in the canteen? Okay, heading there now.”he ends the call.

“didn't you have work today?” he recalls being told this information last night. _I'm_ sure that's what he said right before he _forced me to go to sleep like a child_.

he tried to convince him that he isn't salty about last night and the fact that he actually fell asleep.

“ah huh, but it was only to sort out some  managerial stuff.”  shrugging off his own comment.

Jaebum hums in responses.

They head to the campus canteen to find Jackson. Jaebum tries not to feel deeply frustrated by the fact he got out the comfort of his bed this afternoon for nothing, nothing at all.

Approaching their usual table “Hey, here's the notes” the blonde haired male hands over his notebook. “thanks, I'll return this as soon as I can.” he assures the other joining the table with BamBam, Yugyeom and Jackson.

“I know. So, you look kind of irritated what's up?” Jackson asks curiously, Yugyeom only took note of his friends facial reaction.

“Judging by your reaction, bad day?” he chimed in.

Youngjae joins the table in that moment greeting everyone with a smile and a nod.

“I got out of bed for no reason” he sulks, no longer as irritated as he was easier.

 

Jaebum’s breathe hitches in his throat as he feels Youngjae’s hand gentle rubbing his thigh. He couldn't really react with so many faces watching him. That was the least of his worries as his body began to react.

Standing up suddenly, “imma be back in a bit” He states before leaving the table heading for the campus toilet.

 

Locking the the door, he inhaled softly with his back pressed firmly against the door. He was glad that he decided to go to one of the quieter floors, and that none was here.

Jaebum could feel Youngjae’s hand on his skin, it was burning. He never thought of doing this in public but the throbbing in his pants was going to drive him insane, if he didn't do something about it here he would probably end up straddling the brunette in front of-- _. He did that on purpose._ Putting the lid down before taking a seat, Jaebum became painfully aware of how hard he was as he undoes his jeans.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't enjoyed this chapter as much as I should have. One: because I started writing chapter six when I wanted to focus chapter four. Two: I just wanted it to be over so I could move on (I was a little impatient)  
> And honestly it's not easy writing everything exactly as it is in your head.
> 
> Til next time, ♥.


	5. A world of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proofread this, I'm sorry but I'm lazy. Okay. Here's chapter five

Jaebum’s leaking member now exposed to the cold air throbbed for his attention. he just wanted to do anything other than to give himself, even more reasons to not be able to look at Youngjae again, but he couldn't ignore his current problem.

Watching helplessly as his leaking head secreat an unnecessary amount, rolling slowly down his length. Biting his lower lip, Jaebum reaches out his hand gripping tightly around it, completely giving in to his urge as a low whimper slips off his tongue. Spreading his precum with one gentle stroke, he begins to jerk himself off at a pace he knew would drive him over the edge sooner rather than later. This wasn't enough though. he wanted more, he wanted Youngjae, but he knew this wasn't a good idea, that he couldn't have him. Jaebum’s heart ached in his chest. Biting down harder on his lips as he closes eyes.

breathing becoming harder for him by the second. Finally, the fiction and the pressure of both hands working together brings him so close. white light fills his vision as the coiling in his stomach builds.

A string of stifled grunts ringed in his ears, his unbearably loud heart screamed so he couldn't hear anything outside these walls.

“This is an interesting development. What'cha doing bummie?” he asks, Curiously, even though the answer was quite obvious, but he wanted to hear it straight from the horse mouth. A devilish grin broke across his face. The raven haired male opens his eyes reluctantly, but all at once they widened in sheer horror, and shame, embarrassment washed over him.

 

“y... jae… I-” Jaebum searched for his words, how does he explain all this? He can't. He looked everywhere but at the other’s face. He couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Was he so lost in his blissful pleasure that he didn't hear Youngjae walk in on him? And how did he forget something so simple as locking the stall door? His cheeks began to burn, yet all colour seem to drain from him a split second later. Idiot.

The brunette observes him silently for a what felt like an eternity. Youngjae took note of the sweat on the older male's forehead causing his hair to stick to it, the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, the bite mark on his lower, pink, swollen lip. The brunette’s grin switched playful to something darker. Jaebum’s lips parts ever so slightly as he finally decides on what he wants to say to the male stood before him. Something in Youngjae broke, and before air could leave the older man's lungs, he gets cut off by an incredibly

deep kiss, a warm tongue is focused into his mouth and Jaebum’s head starts to swim. A barge of thoughts, feelings he couldn't quite pinpoint and questions that he wanted to ask, but right now he couldn't put together a coherent sentence let alone trust his voice to not fail him as he moans into the kiss. A sudden lost of contact makes Jaebum whimper shamelessly, his eyes being the only part of his body able to ask Youngjae why he stopped.

“Tell me what you want Jaebum” he growled, biting the older man's lip almost painfully but there was a gentleness to it which caused the raven haired male to curse under his breath. He doesn't want this to stop.

 

“Plea.. se, touch me” he manages to say without his voice breaking, his eyes pleading desperately for the younger man's touch, without any exchange of words.

“As you wish.” he says as he leans close enough to place a kiss Jaebum’s lips, lightly. Youngjae's warm hands wrapped firmly around his dick gave the older a new kind of sensation between his legs. He couldn't put it into words, was it joy from having the one person he thought would find him disgusting, looking at him with those dark brown eyes of his which the older male loves so much, his piercing gaze makes Jaebum feel unbearable hot, or the intense wave of heat rickashading inside his body as Youngjae’s hands slowly gains momentum with every stroke. The raven haired male isn't sure what he thinks anymore as he fights back the urge to moan, he can feel it lodged in his throat, it's right there.

Keeping the older male's lips occupied Youngjae runs a thumb over the head of Jaebum’s dick, rubbing in small circles before pressing down, hard. He watches as it causes the other’s eyes to tear up from the sensation. Youngjae smiles in a way that makes Jaebum’s body jerk greedy into the brunette’s hand . He doesn't know why. The sounds of wet kisses and erratic breathing fills Jaebum’s ears, the sound of his pulse in the foreground.

his mouth goes  dry despite the presence of Youngjae’s tongue on the roof of his mouth. .

 

His vision burrs as teeth break through the flesh on his neck, pushing him,  edging him closer

“You.. ngjae… st.. op. I'm going to..” he couldn't finish his sentence, he could barely think straight anymore as he eyes threatened to roll back into his head, Jaebum cums violently. his breathing shaky, he ruts against the tight grip around his now overly sensitive length.

 

The raven haired male doesn't remember when he closed his eyes but he really wanted to sleep where he is. Against his better judgement.

 

Jaebum’s eyes fluttered open. Staring at the ceiling for a moment he wasn't sure if it's his vision malfunctioning or if the lights really were flickering on and off. That doesn't matter right now though because he can't stay here.

Unaware that he is completely alone in the toilet stall, both his hands dripping with his own cum. his mind is lost to him as he is unable to register anything, waiting to come down from his high.

 

bathed in a cloak of bliss, Jaebum slowly starts to wake up to the fact that he is currently in his campus toilet in an indecent, compromising position with his back against the wall. _Oh._ He groans as he sits up straight “I am starting to lose control of my mind.” he tells himselfas he reaches  for some tissue. He begins to wipe off all his regret and shame.

 

Zipping up his jeans, fixing his shirt. The raven haired male opens the door after bracing himself for the visual mess he would be. Walking lazily over to the mirror, turning on the tap he lets the warm water wash over his hands before scrubbing them clean. _My hallucination was so strong that I could feel him, really feel him.._ He replays everything in his head. _The bite!_ He turns his head sharply to look at his neck to find-- _nothing. I felt teeth, I…_

sighing.

Jaebum runs his damp fingers through his hair to try and make himself look halfway decent or at least somewhat presentable. Although his eyes are slightly red, dazed. He thinks he's done a pretty good job, but he decides it would be best for him to go home, to tell his friends he's not feeling great. Something usually said by his Mother, springs to mind ‘Any half lies are at least half a truth’,

Inhaling deeply. he heads for the door and makes his way back to the canteen. Walking slowly and trying not to make any eye contact with the people around him, there isn't many, but shame still filled his heart as he keeps his eyes to the ground.

 

“Hey, you okay?” that question snaps him out of his daze. Looking up slightly at the sound.

 _Youngjae is the first to ask, of course._ Still firmly wedged in his shame spiral the raven haired male could not look Youngjae in the eye or else the images would rush his mind all at once . The others looked on worryingly but he kept his head low. “I'm gonna go home. Feel like actual trash. I'll see you guys later” said with a tone that made everyone at the table even more worried. They each asked him if he is sure he will be able to make it home okay, offering to accompany him just to be safe. he declines all and just collects his things.

__________

  


He didn't remember the journey home, he didn't recall getting into bed and he can't quite say when he fell asleep.

 

A little after six in ghe evening. Jaebum opens his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He tries to move but he is blocked in by two warm arms wrapped firmly around him. He bring his eyes from the wrist all the way up the shoulder of the person holding him, finally settling on the face of a woman he knows all too well, these arms belong to his Mother. Watching as she breathed softly. He nestles into her arms, getting as close as he could to her. Not realising how much he missed her warmth, he smiles to himself. He is happy to see her face. but of course he has to question when she got back and how did they ended up in a position like this? He wasn't getting any answers by staring at her face. The sound of the world outside his bedroom continuing on in the background.

 

“Mom?” he calls her softly, a whisper low enough to be heard only by her.

She stirs a little, exhaling a small amount of air before opening her emerald eyes, blinking a few times. It was like looking into a mirror, their similar habits reflecting each others.

“Hey, kid.” he hears her whisper back, yawning into a stretch. There's a click somewhere in her back, she hums, satisfied with the sound.

“When did you get home?” he asks, giving her a tight hug.

“Youngjae called me he said you might need me” she informs her son as she smooths down his bed head.

“I see” is all he could say in that moment. He only felt worse remembering what he did earlier that day, his grip loosens. “I… we were just lucky they cleared the roads of all that snow for us to make it home.” Celest does her best not to let it show how worried she truly is about her only child, but it was eating her up inside to see him look so sad.

“what's wrong my beautiful boy?” placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Celest gives up on pretending she doesn't see pain on his face “ I don't know what to do. I might like him more than I can understand right now” he comes clean. Humming in response giving herself enough time to think “what do you want to do?” she asks rubbing his cheek lightly.

“I don't think I should see him for a while, not until I know…--He seems to be doing fine alone, I don't want to disturb that”

His Mother listens in silence as her son spoke.

The sound of laughter coming from her son startles her a little. _I'm so stupid, this is so stupid_ “I just wanted to finish this major.  Now I have a bigger problem than just my grades.” he murmurs. “Yeh, you're screwed now”-- “Mom?!”-- “What? Are you telling me you haven't decided to just avoid the situation altogether by saying nothing to him which means you will be pinning forever and your sadness will give me wrinkles, is that what you want?” she stares straight into his eyes.

he stares back, bursting into laughter, again, for a different reason “What the hell, Mom” he exhaled.

“Look, kid, I won't tell you it's going to be perfect and everything will work out exactly the way you planned. Your Father and I weren't ever going to happen, he was too uptight and I swore I never saw that man smile once. But He showed me who he really was and now we have you, I'm the happiest woman alive because I have the both of you.If you chose to take some time to think about it, keep your distance from him, I can't say anything to change your mind because this is your decision. I just think it would be best if you speak to him about how you're feeling, he's your friend after all. ” she yawns involuntarily. she covers her mouth until it passes. “You don't have to do anything about it now, but the decision is yours” a knock at his bedroom door draws both their attention.

 

Logan opens the door smiling brightly at them. “Youngjae dropped off some food for us. He hopes it helps you to feel better, sooner . He had to head back to work and couldn't join us” he explains as he walked into the room coming to a stop beside the bed, right behind his wife.

“Ugh, he's so perfect. I can't even” Celest  begins to say, a little too over dramatic for Jaebum's liking, but he smiles besides himself.

 

“Come on, let's eat before it gets cold”

_______

  
  


**Tuesday morning, 10:00 am.**

 

“Okay, but who's idea was it for us to watch his performance and then go for dinner ? because I seem to recall, that was me” his words laced with sass, Jinyoung argues with Yugyeom right as BamBam walks in the dance studio. Turning their heads in the direction of the door then going back to arguing  but this time with their eyes “isn't it too early for you two to be arguing? ” he asks not really paying much attention to the way they were staring at each other, fighting over something. Bambam drops his bag on the floor by the mirror. He would love to do nothing more than to go home, curl up under a mountain of pillows and His thick sheets. “Of course not baby, Yugyeom and I were just sorting stuff out” he explains as his arms wraps around the redhead’s waist. “how was rehearsal?” he adds, almost forgetting Yugyeom was still in the room as he studys BamBam’s body a little.

 

“everything's good, we're completely ready for-- Hey! Where is your hand going?” shouting a little louder than expected. Grabbing at the arm that snaked down his torso “Relax, let me service you” came a low growling met by BamBam’s ear which sent an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"were not doing this here… In-In front of Yugy” he says, trying to escape the hand before it goes past his waistband. “Awh, come on. Yugyeom would love to watch us, play with me BamBam” he cooed on the other man's earlobe, smiling sweetly as redhead’s body stiffens.

“That's enough, Jr. You're starting to make me sweat.” wiping his forehead with his shirt. Jinyoung arms around BamBam loosens, but he doesn't let go completely, not yet.

“weren't you already sweating from practice ?” his eyes narrowing slightly. The atmosphere in the room switches. “Tell him” Jinyoung nods in Yugyeom's direction.

“Tell him what? I don't understand what's g-- Jinyoung presses his lips against BamBam’s, kissing him playfully at first, but, the playfulness became more, heated.

smiling as the redhead turns into the kiss, now facing jinyoung, he wraps his arms around the older man's neck, forcing his tongue into his mouth.  Yugyeom feels an unbearable heat curling up in the pit of his stomach as he watched in silence, his breathing ragged in only a few minutes.

 

“you're so cute when teased, you can't blame me.” breathing hotly onto his lips as they lock eyes, pulling away his gaze long enough to take note of the state Yugyeom was now in, new sweat rolling down his cheek and his chest rasing lightly. “We will continue this later”

he exclaims before leaving Bambam to catch his breath as he goes to pick up his coat and bag. “ bye now, I'll round up everyone for noon.”

The door clicks shut behind him, leaving the two alone.

 

The red haired male sighed heavily “ My heart is too weak for this” he says to no one in particular, speaking out loud.

“ Does he have something on you that I should know about?” taking a seat on the ground, Yugyeom starts to stretch his muscles.

“something on me? I don't think so” racking his brain for the answer but comes up empty.

“You know he can smell it on you, right ? Your fear, and everything else” exhaling sharply as he continues to stretch.

“fear? I don't.. When you say everything else? You mean..are you saying he already knows?” BamBam asks, searching the younger male's face for answers

“Yup, that nose of his can't be lied to. You like him too, huh?” he smiles at the other. “I didn't know he could tell, but I wasn't going to tell him either. You and him have been together for longer-- “We aren't together in the way you think. He likes you too even if all he does is tease you. He also knows I like you, but I just haven't said it out loud” BamBam’s taken by surprise at Yugyeom's sudden confession and relieving more than he expected “What?”-- “I'm not exactly the type to like just one person for very long, apart from you and Jinyoung. Sorry for having to tell you like this” jumping to his feet after finishing his stretch “I..”-- “This is his way of saying he accepts you. This isn't exactly straight forward. Jr and I’s relationship is incomplete maybe we just need you in it with us” placing a firm hand on BamBam’s shoulder, the dark haired male gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I think we need to talk about this”

 

__________________

  
  
  
  


“Come on, what could be more important right now?”he asks shaking his friend by the shoulder.

“I don't want to see Youngjae right now, Jr.” he comes clean, avoiding eye contact. This isn't exactly the place to be discussing why right now, he just hopes his friend can understand that without him having to explain the whole thing, that kind of defeats--“he isn't going to be there. He said he couldn't make it because of work. don't give me that look. I'm not lying to you” he pouts, feelings a little hurt by his friends not being able to trust his words.

“Fine, but I have a class to get to so I'll see you then. It'll be my first time seeing BamBam performance, oh, speaking of which… you got a thing for him?” Jaebum asks as he nudges the other male playfully. Winking a little but it looks more like a eye twitch to Youngjae, he ignores that part.

“Stop that. And, he's sweet. Always looking after me, spoiling me and I already know he likes me. Yugyeom likes him too, we've talked about it, Yugyeom and I not BamBam. We plan to do that at dinner later.” looking around, Jinyoung seemed nervous and Jaebum took note of it. “ I hope it works out. Never seen you this uneasy before” the raven haired male puts his hand on the others shoulder. “I am a little. I was in love with him first after all, then I found out he was seeing someone else, I couldn't tell him after that. Yugyeom was good at healing my broken heart… Things got complicated once I found out BamBam was single, and the fact his whole relationship before was a lie to keep himself from ruining our friendship. Which now leaves me with a newer problem. How can I choose between the two guys whom I love equally? I got pretty drunk with BamBa--That's not important.” he waves off his last comment “Basically Yugyeom and I decided that maybe this could work better for us both” Jinyoung looked small, like everything was riding on his plans, and hoping, finally, that thing comes together.

Jaebum couldn't say for sure if this is something he sees working out very well but he knew if Bambam was the cause of them having a serious discussion about their relationship then maybe he could be the one that keeps them together, he would be happy with that. Although He doesn't really know BamBam that well to comment, only from what he's heard from the others but it's all good things.

 

“It'll be fine.” he assures his friend. Checking the time “I got to go now or I'm going to be late. I'll see you later” they wave at each other and go their separate ways.  Although jinyoung is happy that his friend is no longer hiding how he feels and now shares his thoughts with him but that doesn't stop him from wondering why the older male is avoiding the brunette. Jinyoung concludes that he will have ask that question a little later, right now he has to find Mark.

 

___________

 

**10:30 am**

 

Music fills the living room, and as the vacuum gets turned on the mixture of both becomes a mass of loud noise. Celest dressed to go out, in jeans and a pastel jumper, dances around the living room dragging the vacuum along. Singing at the top of her lungs right as her husband makes his way downstairs. He stops to admire his wife, smiling to himself for a few minutes.

Celest lunges forward with the vacuum, drags it backwards and side steps with it. This is nothing new to him, catching his wife in the height of her oddest moments is something he has grown use to over the years, he looks forward to it most days. Being so much in love with someone makes you enjoy the odd things they do at times, he thinks to himself.

 

“I didn't think this place needed to be cleaned seeing as Rynae already did it for us.” he didn't shout, there was no need, he knew she could hear him. Celest turns off the vacuum and pauses the music. A warm smile on her face as she greets her beloved husband .

“how did you know she was here?” she asks him with a nod of her head “You think our son cleans under the sofa?” he laughs, making his way closer to her. The light from the windows illuminates the entire room, and her.

He never thought it possible to fallen deeper in love with one person everyday. His heart skipped a beat.

“Your heart skipped a beat just now” speaking ever so softly as her husband pulls her closer. He nods. He presses his lips against hers, humming into the kiss.

“have a safe trip. Give mom all the kisses for me. I'm just a little sad I can't go with you-- “You know she will understand, don't worry about it. You're her favourite daughter-in-law after all.” brushing her cheek gently with his thumb. “ I'm her only daughter-in-law” with a shake of her head she turns away from her husband to go back to finish up the cleaning.

“I'm going to visit Youngjae at his workplace. Thank him for the food, Jaebum…-- “Needs time to think. He's never really liked anyone before, let alone showed any interest long enough for us to know about it” putting on his coat, Logan gives his wife a kiss to the forehead.

“I've been thinking.” pausing for moment  “it's time I start using my middle name, dad has been gone for a couple of years now, It would make mom really happy and-- she gives her husband a light feathery kiss “yes. It would, Seong-hoon.”

______________

 

In the back of the restaurant, Youngjae steps outside for some fresh air.  He doesn't smoke, but this just happens to be the only spot his phone gets enough signal to receive  texts. The icy cold air biting at his skin because he really should have put on his coat before coming outside, but he told himself it would be quick, digging in his pockets for his phone. He flicks through messages, none from Jaebum. Oh, wait. ‘Thanks for the food, I'm feeling better now’ he can not help but to smile at his phone. Sending a quick ‘Anytime. Glad to hear it’ before running back into the warmth, he is freezing at this point. A plain white shirt was not going to save him from the gust of wind that stroked the back of his neck.

 

Shivering a little as he reenters the restaurant, making his way to the break room. “Oh, There you are. Your mom's here to see you, want me to send her through?” the blonde haired woman looked a little flushed in the cheeks, he could only assume she might have been running around looking for him. “Yes, please and thank you, Joo-won.” she bows before disappearing the way she came. He on the other hand continues to the break room to wait for his ‘mom’.

 

It doesn't take very long for Joo-won to find him quietly scrolling through his phone, sipping on a hot drink, finally able to feel his skin again. She shows the woman to his table before bowing again and returning to work“Hey, kid.” he hears over his slurping, his eyes slowly looking up from his cup. “Hi, Mom, what brings you here? I would like to ask how you found me but something tells me that you were a spy in a past life, and nothing escapes you.” he places the cup down gently, she smiles softly. “Yugyeom and Jinyoung.” taking a seat across the table from him. He hums “that explains it. ” the smile on her face seemed to melt away the more she looked at his face. “ it is not my place to say this, and I know he will not be happy, if he finds out. but… Jaebum is an idiot right now. He doesn't understand where to place so instead of facing you he's going to run. He will avoid you, what I ask.. What I would like for you to do is give my son time. You're a good kid, my husband and I care as much for you as if you were our own. I don't want you struggling because he's not sure what he is doing” Celest rubs his hand gently as she gazes upon his face. Youngjae’s mind is as clear as his face with a smile that never wavered the whole time she spoke.

“I know. I…” he wasn't sure how much he wanted to reveal about what exactly he knows. no, he knows exactly what he shouldn't say at this point at least it shouldn't be said to the Mother of--“My trait basically told me exactly how he felt.” realising there was too long of a pause as he silently struggled with what to say.

“Ah, I see” rolling her eyes to the side once she notices someone paying way too much attention to her, and their conversation.

She shoots them a look, they seem to get the message after that. Youngjae watches with slight amusement.

___________________

 

Hurrying along the corridors for the third time that day. Jaebum tries to make it in time for BamBam’s theatre performance, wondering why today of all days the lecture decided to drag out the class beyond their usual time.

 

Happy to see Jinyoung waiting by the door he comes to a stop, inhaling rapidly after practically running across campus. “You made it just in time. We've got our steps, come on” he informs his friend as he taps his  back lightly.

 

They enter the large hall filled with rows and rows of chairs, luckily their seats is on the front row. Jaebum doesn't recognise any of the faces he passes by, _oh, I thought he couldn't make it?_

Realising he isn't speaking aloud for Jinyoung to hear him he pulls the other male closer to whisper “I thought you said Youngjae couldn't make it?” trying to not draw too much attention to himself by being discreet as possible. Jinyoung hums softly but he wasn't exactly paying much attention, something, or someone in the crowd caught his eye. As they got closer it was too late for Jaebum to ask again, he fakes a smile.

“Hey” came a quartet of greetings from others waiting patiently. “You're just in time. Their about to start. Sit down.” Yugyeom pats their seats in haste as the lights begins to go out.

Jaebum’s eyes were focused on the stage for twenty minutes but a little after that his eyes started to wander four seats to his left, his eyes lands on Youngjae completely absorbed by the set. Bambam has not appeared yet so he doesn't feel bad for not paying attention, he isn't sure what this theatre performance was because he and bambam weren't exactly close for him to have asked. As he glances at the brunette he hears Jinyoung “there's BamBam, he looks amazing”. Jaebum has to take his word for it because after that he was lost to the world of theatre, the lights and the whole room.

 

It was over. Everyone stood up, jumping to their feet to applauded the drama students and their wonderful executed show. The raven haired male stood last not sure what was going on around him.

Soon the hall was quiet, the majority of people that once filed it had long gone.

“You were so amazing! I've… WoWoow.” Yugyeom says hugging the redhead tightly as Jinyoung claps with a facial expression that showed him how impressed he truly is.

“Sorry I can't be as vocal. during I was just trying to keep up, I enjoyed it. Glad I made it.” the brunette comments as he steals glances at Jaebum, who has yet to say anything at this point.

“Thanks for coming guys, I appreciate it.” bowing a little as he says it.

“Oh cra-- I gotta go. My next class is about to start. Good job BamBam. Bye guys”Jaebum rushes off again, seems like today is one of those days where he is just running around from place to place. He makes it to the elevator around the corner and just hopes it's -- Ah, it's empty and as he breathes a sigh of relief he steps in and presses floor 6. The raven haired male looks through the countless notifications in his phone, distracted by his screen and becomes unaware of the fact that he's no longer alone in that lift.

 

The door closes.

 

Chuckling a little to himself at a few of the videos he got tagged in earlier that that mostly by Yugyeom, a few by Jinyoung and others by Rynae who he is currently testing when the elevator stops at level five, it doesn't move.

He looks up from his phone to see Youngjae pressing the emergency button then speaking to someone on the other side. “We will get someone to you as soon we can, they put and try not to panic everything will be fine.” he hears a woman saying. _That's easy for her to say, why did I have to get trapped in a elevator with Youngjae, the one person I've been trying to avoid. I'll just keep paying attention to my phone. We don't have to speak._ “Your not claustrophobic are you?”his eyes were met by the most beautiful shades of brown he has ever seen. Jaebum never really got a good look at anything but his face, but In the light Youngjae’s hair was perfectly styled in a way that looked like he could be a CEO or a someone important. His crisp white shirt and plain black sinfully fitted trousers completed the image Jaebum now has painted in his head. _Shit, he looks so good I not going to be able to hold back. How long did she say we had to wait? Can I go without say anything till then?_

“No. But I've never been in a situation to find that out for myself.” He can't seem to make light of the situation, he's starting to panic the longer he looks at Youngjae's face, his skin starts to heat up. His heart rate starts to raise.

 

The elevator starts moving again “Okay, we have fixed the problem. Sorry for the inconvenience, is everything okay on your end? ” The brunette wonders back over to the panel “Yes, we're fine. The lifts working now, thank you .”

Level six, the door opens.

_________________

  
  


“So, I--We.. Been talking about this for a while.”-- “Yeh, I know. Yugyeom told me earlier. You really think the three of us will work as a whole relationship?” Jinyoung glares at the side of Yugyeom’s head for not telling him about this beforehand.

“I do, you already know my opinion on the matter. It's completely up to you. You are free to say no.”

After BamBam’s earlier performance, Jinyoung and Yugyeom took the red haired male for something to eat and headed home seeing as no one had anymore lessons that day. Sitting in their living room they discussed the pros and cons of the potential relationship, in the end tho “Fine, but if any one of us come up with an issue we need to talk about it right away. “ he looks directly into their eyes as he spoke.

“is that a yes then? “ Yugyeom clarifies with a question, Jinyoung was already kissing BamBam too intently for him to answer but as he hummed into the olders mouth Yugyeom got his answer.

 

This marks a new chapter for the three of them .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say, cya in chapter six


	6. A lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proofread because I'm a lazy person, okay bye.

 

**Friday, 22:00 pm**

 

As the wind whistles through the surrounding buildings, Rynae and Taehyung who are currently buried under the cover of darkness and their bedsheet, fight off the cold weather. in an attempt to keep warm, their bodies are tightly pressed together, Taehyung’s brilliant idea. They both lay awake despite having an early start in the morning.

“Tae, I can't sleep” Rynae stares up at what she thinks is Taehyung’s face. She has already  given up on the idea of sleep coming anytime soon. Taehyung on the other hand, is so close to falling asleep he could taste it. A sharp inhale of breath. His hand moves ever so slowly as it makes its way up to his eyes to wipe away that threaten to drown him.

“Want me to tell you a bedtime story?” he asks, his voice a little husky, sleepy voice. “ if you think it'll help. I'll take it.” she answers. Half regretting the nap Taehyung convinced her to take with him earlier, _this is all his fault._ his hand moves away from his face to the middle of her back, and it moves in small comforting circles.“Alright, hmmm, Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil.”-- “Tae” she said softly--“But, a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to opposed me. Before the final blow was struck,-- “Tae” said a little louder this time-- “I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now, the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku.” Rynae didn't know whether to laugh or kick him, so naturally she did both.“the Samurai Jack intro is not an appropriate bedtime story, Now, I'm just hype.”  Taehyung hides his face in his pillow, his muffled laughter could still be heard by Rynae so she tickles him underneath the covers.

“Okay, okay. This time I have the perfect story for you. Little red riding dick.” Rynae rolls her eyes at the younger male, but she has no intentions of stopping him from telling his ridiculous story, she wants to hear it.

“Little red riding dick was known throughout his village and by the wolves in the forest. When he was younger he was known as little red, loved by all. Once he grew up though, the love he received by his friends were a little different.One day, after growing tired of all the boys in his village, Little Red, hmm, let's call him Taehyung-- “Is this just a story about you? Wait. Did you say ridin-- “Taehyung decides to head to the forest to visit his wolf Friends in search of something different. His long grey hair moving gently in the wind as he enters the forest. Enjoying the scenario as he walked through the trees when he's suddenly surrounded by two familiar wolves. After their usually discussions about life outside the forest, Jungkook notices Taehyung’s not as happy as he usually is. They begin talking, but before long Taehyung and Jungkook begin to kiss, passionately--  “Wait… What's happening? Is this your way of telling me you have a crush on Jungkook, I support-- “Stop interrupting my story. ANYWAY, One thing leaves to another and Jungkook decides to take Taehyung somewhere special, secret, a place where they could be alone to, ahh” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows at Rynae who looks unimpressed at this point, and completely at a lost as to how this is supposed to be a bedtime story. “Taehyung was no virgin and was already use to taking dick in his village, but this wasn't his village and this wasn't his usual booty call. Finally he would get a taste of something different, a wolf. As their kiss becomes heated Little red was already on his knees unbuttoning Jungkook's jeans as fast as he could, he just wanted it now- - “Tae!”-- “Hold on, it's getting to the good bit. Taehyung gives the wolf a wet, sloppy blowjob causing all types of sounds to escapes his lips”-- “Tae!”-- “Okay, I'll get to the better bit. So after all that foreplay, Jungkook was now inside of Taehyung and he felt so good that he couldn't put it in words. Naked against a tree as Jinkook fucks him into submission and broadline insanity as a string of incoherent sentences flow out of his mouth. Jungkook grunting in his sensitive ear.-- “TAEH-YUNG!” Rynae shouts, waking up her dog who was sound asleep, slowly getting up to investigate his owners shouting. He stands comes to a stop by her side.

“I'm sorry, Apolo. blame Tae, go back to sleep.” she turns over to rubs his head before letting him return to his bed “Don't blame me. you were the one shouting” he responses. wrapping his whole body around her once Apollo returned to his bed. “You would not stop talking. That is not a bedtime story” she comments as she tries to break free of his strong hold. Failing.

“are you saying that you didn't like the idea of me getting my ass pounded in by jungkook?” he questions before nestling into the crooks of her neck. He inhales deeply “I feel like this is your hidden fantasy and you're just trying to push it on me” Rynae comments. suppressing a shiver as she feels warm lips touching the skin of her neck.

“You're breathing rather heavily Rynae, care to tell me why that is?” he teases knowing the answer already. “Shut up. It's because I yelled earlier” he laughs at her lie, but says nothing further. He switches their position and gets on top of her, caging her between his legs. Taehyung brings a hand to her cheek as  he surveys her face, admiring it as he usually does before their lips connect. Smiling into the kiss as she kisses him back, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth for a deeper kiss. their tongues locked in a heated battle for dominance until Taehyung decides to pull away first “This is the outcome I wanted. You don't need a story, I already have something that can put your ass to sleep.” he points down between his legs, just incase she didn't get what he is referring to but Rynae knew and fought the urge not to hit him, her eyes already rolling in her head. “Get off me” she sighed, wondering how they ended up like this, Not their position exactly, but their relationship and how much of her he knew so well kind of scared her. Rynae missed the way Taehyung smiled pleasing at her with that smirk of his she hates, love, hates, loves.-- “Time for bed? We need to get up early and I already know it will be a struggle for me to wake up.. Unless I get a few morning kisses… maybe if you threw that ass on my lap too I may wake-up sooner” His smile is boxy, _annoying_. She loves him but today, at this very moment wasn't going to be the time she admits to it. “Let me go already” she groans, fighting her way out from under him in a flurry of arms which makes the other burst into laughter,Startlins the dog. falling to his side of the bed, Taehyung pulls Rynae closer to him wrapping his arms around her tightly under the soft mountain that is their duvet. gently breathing filled the room followed by a slow inhale of air.

“I love the way you smell” Taehyung comments, not meaning to say it out loud but too late to take it back.

“Stop saying creepy shit under the cover of darkness.”

 

_________

  
  


Morning came all too quickly for a certain young male by the name of Taehyung. I mean, who's idea was it to have a lecture so in the morning? With his hair in his eyes, Taehyung stares off into space unaware of his surroundings and the fact that he's going to be late if he continues to lay around refusing to move.

“Get up , Seokjin is here to pick us up. Oh, and good morning” she smiled softly at him from above, hovering inches away from his face, she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You need to get ready”

He yawns, half satisfied by the way he was woken, but not completely, he wanted a little--a lot of tongue. He couldn't help it as the corners of his mouth twisted into a smile.

 

Getting ready was quick, Seokjin didn't have to wait long as both Rynae and Taehyung left their apartment building a little later. They get into the car. “good morning, I'm sorry we kept you waiting, someone wasn't quite awake yet.” her seat belt clicks. Taehyung rolls his eyes “I don't wanna hear that from you, who was the one who had to wait on who for them to finish doing their hair? You. no need to guess because it was you” Rynae’s turn to roll her eyes. “I have diva hair. Don't at me about it. I would like to see you try and tame these curls” Rynae nudges Taehyung as he laughs at her, failing to hide his amusement as he turns his head in the opposite direction. Seokjin looks on from his car mirror “ I thought you two would have less arguments once you started living together but I guess that will never change”-- “Never. Oh, Where's Alahyah?” The car starts up. merging with the quiet early morning traffic.

Seokjin replies after coming to a stop at the first set of red lights“Getting her on the way. She wanted to get something before I picked her up so I said I would get the two of you first.” Taehyung stares out the window not paying much attention to the conversation. He enjoys the view from his window, watching the soft snow that started to fall all around them.

“he said he had something to do later, I wanted to see Namjoon so I said I would take him” keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead as he drove the car to pick up the last member of their group. “he's going back? Why? Tae, are you paying attention? Taeh…yung” he feels a gentle touch on his hand. Taehyung turns his head to look at Rynae

“huh? Sorry, I was thinking of something I didn't hear you” intertwining their fingers as he spoke “I gathered as much. You're going back home later, why? Don't tell me you miss Namjoon too” chuckling lightly as a smirk appeared on the others face.

“I didn't get to see Jungkook last time I was there. He was so busy and we didn't exactly plan the visit ahead of time for him to get a heads up” the car comes to a stop without them realising. the passenger door opens and a friendly but familiar voice greets them “Morning. Thanks for coming to get me. Look what I have”the smell of freshly baked goods tickled each nose in a matter of seconds. Taehyung’s stomach growls. “I have donuts, churros, and Cookies for my beautiful sister”Alahyah tries not to laugh at the sight of Taehyung’s drooling.

“You know when you say that I feel as if you're just complimenting yourself seeing as our faces are exactly the same. But Yaaay cookies” taking her warm bag of cookies, Rynae peeks inside and is overwhelmed by the wonderful smell. “Our faces aren't that alike, you have moles under your eyes and I have freckles. My lips aren't as pink as yours plus you're a little taller than I am.” Alahyah fastens her seat belt before Jin could pull back into oncoming traffic. heading to their campus for their first lectures.

After parking the car they all went to the canteen to enjoy their, still warm baked goods. Thanking Alahyah a thousand times as they digged into the tasty snacks. Once finished each went their separate ways, Seokjin went to the Science department, Alahyah left to visit the Art exhibition to oversee the progress as the team leader, which leaves Taehyung and Rynae who currently sat in another boring lecture, Taehyung’s words.

  


“so, what is our relationship?” Taehyung finds himself asking in the middle of a lecture, low enough for only Rynae to hear “really, right now is the time you decide to ask that question? Why do you want to ruin something with labels anyway?” she whispered at him without making any eye contact.

“now seemed like a better opportunity than later when you have the chance to run away from my question.” he responded, resting his head in his hand, elbow against the table. She begins to take notes as the lecturer continues speaking “I could answer you at any point-- “So right now?-- “No, you are too annoying. Let me focus.” he watched as she scribbled away, a playful smirk on his face.

  


A few hours later everybody but Alahyah journeys home together. Rynae wondered what the other was doing to not be able to make it back with them and how she would get home.

As they all sat quietly in the car Taehyung decides to fills the silence “We still have to talk, you never answered my question” Taehyung points out. the young woman sighs, eyes rolling a little. “What question?” Seokjin couldn't help but ask, this is usually the highlight of his day but he hopes they never have a serious argument.

“She keeps dodging my question-- “ we are best friends” she says with a deadpan face. “I've seen you naked, do best friends usually see each other naked?” he counters. “Yes, I've seen most of mine naked” she says outright, face still stoic. The younger male narrows his eyes at her, Taehyung finds it hard to believe her words.

“That's true, she's at least seen me naked” Jin chimes in as he takes the next right. “what? When?” he looks to Jin for the answers but he just gets a shrug as a reply. “He was really drunk, threw up on himself and Namjoon was useless so he couldn't help me. It was a mess”

Blanked faced as the images flashed before her eyes. “we're here” Seokjin announce before the convention could continue any further. “Thanks, I'll see you later. And I'll see you tomorrow Jin” before she gets out of the car Rynae kisses Taehyung. “Be safe. The both of you” she adds, pointing to Jin just incase he believed for a second she wasn't including him.

Taehyung fought the urge to leave the car with her but he has something important to do. They both watch her leave and drove off once she was safely inside.

___

  


Jaebum has been successfully avoiding Youngjae for a week now. He did all he could to make sure they were never left alone in the same room, that someone would always be In between them if he couldn't get away with cancelling on his friends for the fourth time that week. It getting increasingly difficult because of how suddenly close everyone has become over the last few weeks.

The raven haired male is now left with another question that he can not evade.

 

“How long do you think this is going to continue? Do you believe he hasn't noticed your little dodge tactics?” Jinyoung sighs into his book at the older male. Jinyoung being the good friend that he is has yet to ask the questions that has been on his mind about his friend's odd behaviour, such a good friend but when Jaebum agreed to coming over to his apartment he decided to get it all of his chest.

Sitting then to him on the sofa next to him Jaebum eyes seemed to search for the right words to say in response to his way too inquisitive friend, who can't just leave well enough alone, but he loves him anyway, he won't ever tell him that though because he would be annoying about it for the rest of Jaebum’s life. Now back to him struggling to come up with an excuse.

 

“I don't plan to avoid him forever” he manages to say still unsure if he has the right words.

“Ah.. Huh, See, I couldn't say anything before but it is really obvious you don't want to be in the same room as him, very obvious. Why don't you just tell him, forget about mine and Yugyeom’s.. He's probably forgotten about it now he has two boyfriend's to keep up with. Seriously Jaebum… You look miserable without him.” concern building in his voice, Jinyoung places his book down, gently on his lap.

Jaebum, putting up a fade to look as if he wasn't unhappy, smiles at his best friend, pulling his knees to his chest. “I want talk to him. I just lose the strength to do so when I see him. And I can't do it over text, that's weak” shaking his head at the idea.

“You might have to or just keep running forever.” picking up his cup from the table next to him, jinyoung watches his friend from the corner of his eye. “I can't keep running. But do you ever just look at someone and they make you forget everything you knew before? I can just about breath when he smiles, and now I have to have a serious conversation with him about how I feel about him, can't see myself doing it right now” Jaebum’s head flops lazily to the side as the feeling of helpfulness sets in, it's eating alive at this point.

Jinyoung feels sorry for him, his hand reaches out to pat his friend's back hoping it gave him some comfort. “You really like him” he thought out loud, it came as a whisper completely missed by Jaebum who was busy fighting his inner demons. silence fell between them.

A loud ringing causes them both to jump. Jaebum’s digs through his pockets for his phone. looking at the caller ID he asks himself why Rynae is calling right now, she's not one to call, text but rarely any phone calls. “Hello?”he answers not hiding the confusion in his voice. _“Hey, I need you to go home.”_ he hears her say in a calm, soothing voice which confuses the younger male even more. “What's going on? I have a lecture in an hour” he tells her, but again he's asking why to more than one question now.

 _“ I've phoned Jackson earlier and told him to take notes for you, just trust me and please, go home.”_ her voice is soft and, Jaebum just feels worried and a little nervous. _What is going on and why won't she just tell me? “_ Okay, I'll go home” he declared, the call ends. Getting up straight Jaebum starts to collect his things to leave when he remembered, Jinyoung. “I have to go. I'll message you later” grabbing his coat as the younger male just nods at him in silence.

Jaebum closes the door behind him as he leaves.

Heading down the hallway to the nearest elevator. The raven haired male still not knowing how to feel, should he call home and see if everything is okay? Is this just a weird prank? Every and anything ran through his mind long before the elevator doors opened, he steps in and presses ground floor.

________________

  


Seokjin parks his car in front of Namjoon’s House. He takes a moment to read his messages, he could not stop the corners of his mouth from turning up “ she may not say it out loud to you but she sure sounds like a caring Girlfriend” turning to show his phone to the other male who now sits in the passenger seat beside him. ‘say hi to Namjoon for me.’ ‘also bring Taehyung home safe for me, and don't get him drunk’ a boxy smile appears on the youngers face as he reads the text. His phone buzzed, and Taehyung finds him grinning at his own phone. “you're right.” he says as he reads the message from Rynae. “are you sure pushing her is such a good idea?” Jin asks a little concerned, staring out the window for no particular reason. “Pushing her for the last few weeks is the only reason we have got this far. My tactic of just waiting for her didn't go to plan, this is working fine.” he remarks, a little smug, but then the image of her crying face as she called out his name in pain made him feel a vice like grip on his heart. It hurt, deeply.

Seokjin  has nothing further to say so he gets out the car, Taehyung follows soon after and they both go their separate ways. The younger male plans to be at Namjoon’s in a few hours,right after he has finished paying jungkook a little visit.

Pressing the elevator button he's surprised to see the doors open so quickly and another male stood before him-- _he looks familiar._ “Hey, Jaebum.. Right?” Not at all certain if he has got the name right. The first and last time they were in the same room, one was drunk and the other was… _not important._

 

“Yeh, Hey, Taehyung. What're you doing here?” Jaebum hasn't really ever had the chance to talk to Rynae’s friends until this point and is already struggling to come up with a follow up comment just incase their small talk goes south.

“I have something to do. My friend lives in these apartments so I'm just visiting him, but I'm glad I ran into you. Can we exchange numbers and I'll explain later?” the elevator doors have closed behind Jaebum as he reaches in his jeans pocket for his phone “sure” they exchange numbers “Is Rynae back?” he asks curiosity, it would explain the earlier phone call from her but he has no idea why she sounded so, _oh, did they--_ the doors open again once they were done and three people walk out of the elevator passing Taehyung as he walks in. No, she's at home. I'll message you, cya” he waves Jaebum off as the door closes.

 

When the door open again Taehyung steps out of the elevator and heads down the hallway coming to a stop, he knocks the door the front door. The sound of footsteps on the side had him on high alert “TAE!” the door swung open violently. “Hi kookie, I'm coming in” wasting no time with formalities. He wants to kick his plan into action and he can't very well do that standing in front if his best friend's front door.

Taking a seat on the nearest soft surface, Jungkook's coach. “You okay? You seem a little tired” his hand squeezing firmly on his older friend's shoulder as he spoke softly.

“I'm good. I could do with a serious nap. I'll take one once I'm back home with Rynae, convince her to join me.” smiling at his shoes shyly, not really knowing why.

“so….  What's up?” Jungkook was well aware he had something to say but he just needed some help getting there.

 

“Oh, yeh. Nothing too serious actually I need you to see if---

___________

 

Jaebum hurried along the streets. The cold air slowly beginning to freeze his face with each step. _It's cold as fu--_

Soft snow fell onto his hat, which he was glad to be wearing at this exact moment. He half wanted to wrap his scarf all around his face but that isn't a desired look. Plus he won't be able to see where he's going but his face would be warmer.

 _Soon, I'll be home soon._ Jaebum thought of  running all the way there, but he then considered the possibility of Rynae’s earlier phone call may not be a serious reason enough to run that last bit, this pace is fine.

 

Taking his keys from his pocket, almost drops it as his nerve gets the better of him. He opens the door slowly partly out of fear and the other being not knowing quite what to expect. “I'm home” he greets the house, hoping someone would answer but no one did. Silence.

 

The raven haired male drops his bag by the living room sofa and heads to the kitchen, a drink is needed after basically power walking home. He's stopped dead in his tracks. “Dad?” a silhouette motionless at the Kitchen table gives Jaebum the smallest of heart attacks. He gets closer, his hand reaching for the man's shoulder. “Dad… I--” the words dead in his throat. Seonghoon face is lifeless, his eyes focused on everything but nothing at all and in his hand Jaebum notices a crumpled up ball of tissue. the young male's eyes then move to the full cup of tea that was no longer hot. _How long have you been here?_ “welcome home, son ” a slow reply, a meek smile. Something is terribly wrong and he can feel it in his toes.

“What happened?” afraid to ask but he has to know why his father had been crying, the tears still fresh on his cheeks but slightly dried. He knows the answer, but _I don't want it to be true. Please be wrong._

There's a lump in his throat. His eyes were already burning long before he had noticed, he can no longer speak out of fear of breaking down, _please._

 

“She's gone, kid.” a quiet reply, his voice break as he slowly falls apart. Jaebum’s world goes blank.

 

________________

  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon opens the door allowing Seokjin to step inside. “ hi” he says as the door closes behind him. “Hey, Taehyung not with you?” he asks walking to his bedroom with the older male following slowly behind him. “Off visiting Jungkook, They had to talk about something. He wouldn't tell me yet because apparently I can keep a secret.” throwing that last bit of information out there. But that isn't the case. “I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready you want something to eat before I get comfortable?”  he assures the other. Now that he thinks about it, he is not all too sure when he ate last. As he pushed his bedroom door open his stomach growled for attention. he hope to blame it on the door being ‘in need of oiling’ but Jin was not buying that, if his stoic face is anything to go by.

“I'll go make us some food then.” he mentions, turning to head back the way they came. Namjoon grabs his arm stopping him from going any further “You don't have to do that,Now. It can wait for an hour, I've missed you..” Seokjin watched the younger males face intensity, watching as Namjoon struggled to choose his next words. A smile found its way to his face. “I missed you too. But if I start now we can have something to eat ready for both us and Taehyung, Jungkook might show up too.” he murmurs, a high chance that would be the case. “I'll help” Namjoon offers ergly. “You will help? Do we have that much time?” his words laced with sarcasm as he mocks the very idea but softens at the thought of them cooking together again. “why won't you let me live it down? I burn-- Seokjin brings their lips together for a soft, but deep kiss. “I would love to make dinner with you, Joonie” he breathed.

“Dinner.. Yeh. Seriously can't it wait? ” he particularly whined. Seokjin fights back the urge to laugh at Namjoon’s new found struggle, cupping his mouth with his hand.

“Nope. Come on” he adds, walking away from the younger male.

 

As they head into the kitchen, fingers intertwined both smiling shyly at each other as if what they are doing is something new for them both, it is in a way. It had been months since they last had skin on skin contact, months since they last got to see each others face.

When both their eyes lock Seokjin felt his cheeks flush. He quickly distracts himself with thoughts of what to prepare for them to eat. Looking in the fridge as Namjoon is busy

gathering pots and pans for when Jin is ready.

The older male pauses. It wasn't because he was stuck for an idea on what to cook, or the fact that the song Namjoon is humming sounded familiar and he can't quite put his finger on why that is, No. it is because he hears two muffled voices at the  front door.

 

“since when did you have a  key?” the door swings open. “What, don't you? I've had it for a couple of months now. It's probably because I live so close to Namjoon. It's for Emergencies.” he murmurs dropping said keys into his pocket after locking the front door.

“I hope they aren't fucking right now… maybe we should have given them more time ” throwing that out there.

Namjoon appears before them from the kitchen, drying his hand on a kitchen towel. “Those keys are for emergencies only, Kook. Hey, Taehyung.” he articulates. “And we did not ‘fuck’ Tae. We're making dinner, wanna help?” he adds. “You guys have the weirdest foreplay, and you want us to join? I don't know if I'm ready to see you naked man. Jin, sure…” rubbing his chin as he contemplates the very idea of seeing Seokjin naked. Nodding to himself moments later.

“Give the key back and get out” Namjoon’s stoic reply. Taehyung already making his way to the kitchen to help Jin leaving them both to continue their ‘conversions’ alone.

“Oh, come on. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Do I really have to give it back?” pleading with his eyes, a lip quiver thrown in.

Namjoon turns to follow Taehyung. “I am seriously thinking about it.”

 

___________________

 

Bursting through the front door with excitement and far too much energy for his own good,Yugyeom enters his apartment with BamBam who's energy seemed to match the other male.

“we're back!” they echoed. Jinyoung didn't respond to them right away. He was making a phone call before they returned with all their noise, he is just glad it's not a work related call.

Ending the call before he leaves his room. “ you two are loud.” taking the bags Yugyeom carried to the living room.

“I'm glad you bought food I'm hungry.” shoving a hand full of fries into his mouth.

BamBam wanders into the living room to rest his feet and dig into his food.

“No Jaebum? I thought you two planned the day together. Did you manage to talk to him about Youngjae?” he asks with a mouth fulls of  cheeseburger that muffled his words a little.

“he was here. We did talk but he had to leave something came up ” he answers. Yugyeom looks at the side of his head as he drops down onto the sofa next to them. “Is he okay?” he asks concernedly.

“I tried to call earlier but he didn't answer. I left a message, I asked Rynae if she heard from him today but I haven't--- his phone rings cutting him off mid sentence. “Hello?” he waited, but he didn't check the caller ID to know who it is, he just hopes it's Jaebum.

“Jr, put me on speaker, I need to say something to you, BamBam and Yugyeom.” Jinyoung does as he's asked, without question.

“ I need you to keep an eye on Jaebum for me this week. He needs space for a couple of days but I can't be there for him as much as you three. I called everybody else and told them the same thing. I couldn't say anymore than that to them but I'm going to tell you.

He---

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're wondering what's going on.. Yeh, On to chapter seven.
> 
>  
> 
> Cya later suckas
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. Red riding dick is going to be my next fic once this one is over.


	7. If my heart could break a little quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I realised I have never put out a warning to each of my chapters just incase that could have given anyone a fair warning. So, here I'll start now, don't expect something. I could write something soft but by the end it'll become twisted in a way I never expected.. So if I don't warn you.. You'll never see it coming, right?  
> Just something I thought about...  
> Here's chapter seven. *does my 'i can't remember if I proofread' dance"

  


A solid month has passed by without Jaebum paying much attention to anything. He stopped caring so such about his original plans to avoid Youngjae. He was thankful that all his assignments, projects and deadlines kept him busy enough to be numb to all that, and other things. He won't accept this, he won't think about it and he won't… _‘I refuse’_

As he sits on his bed he tries to remember the last face he saw outside his family. the last time he messaged his friends.. The last phone call, no. The last phone call that he answered was--

“Hey, what are you watching?” his father asks over his shoulder, turning to look at him just as the older man takes a seat beside him.

“Have you been crying again, dad? Your eyes are a little puffy” he mentions. he planned to say nothing, but he noticed all the little things lately, and he was going to pretend he didn't see the red in his Father's eyes. It was too late to take his question back when he already knew the answer was obvious.

He hears his father hum. A simple hum that was not a means of acknowledgement to anything he said, Jaebum knew that much.

Silently they watched the Tv that has been muted but the subtitles were on.

Things have been a little different for the family as of late. A Lot of silent moments, days forgotten, staring into space thinking about nothing and everything, not remembering what they were doing prior, crying at some point throughout the day, not Jaebum in particular. but this is all normal they thought, it will get better.

A knock at the door goes unnoticed. They heard the knocking but neither of them wanted to move. “I know you're in there Jaebum. Open this door” the voice beyond their front door sounds familiar, and mad. What did he do for that person to be mad? Everything has been such a blur lately it could be any number of things, but he honestly didn't have the strength to care about it too much for it to show on his face. Seong-hoon got up slowly,he looked down at his son for a moment then kisses the top of the younger males head before disappearing. His scent is off. The raven haired male is quite aware of his father's emotional imbalance but now he's starting to smell it in the air. Normally, his father wouldn't have allowed his scent to be any different than it has always been. His father had amazing control over that part of him as a Omega. Growing up, this made it hard for Jaebum to know what his father was thinking and was often left confused, but for the last month his father did not have that control.  Jaebum wouldn't usually take note of another's scent to this extent, for him, It is basically noticing when someone is breathing, and it's irregular, his father's scent not his breathing… Although--

The knock on the door is louder this time. The raven haired male stands up and heads over to open it even though he really just wants to continue ignoring it and go back to bed. All the knocking would disturb his attempt at watching TV in silence.

 

“You look like shit.” was not the greeting he wanted to get so early in the morning, is it early? He wasn't sure what day it was let alone the time-- “thanks. Why are you here Jr?” he asked with a flat tone to his voice, void from any emotion. Jaebum has been hollow for the past few weeks. Jinyoung noticed, everyone around that knows him has noticed.

“We have somewhere to be. Get dressed” Jinyoung states as he forces his way into his friend's home. The older male had no intention of letting younger male inside so being forceful is Jinyoung's only way of showing the other he is serious.

“I don't think that's a good idea. I want to be alone today, I have so many assignments to do-- “Jaebum.” a warm, soothing tone draws the older male's attention away from his feet and to the eyes of his best friend. “I know. It's not what you want to do right now. We haven't seen you properly for weeks and everytime we did you were buried in books. We have all been busy because of finals. Deadlines took most of our attentions away from the bigger issues and although I thought it was best if you had a main source of focus for the time being that is now coming to an end. You need some fresher air that is not uni work and being alone. don't make me get Yugyeom to come and carry you to the car.” a warm pair of hands pressing gently against his cheeks brought him close to something painful, something he had been running from. Why did he have to face this at all? It hurts.

“Hey, We have another person who wants to see you just as much as we do. So, go get dressed.. Unless walking around in your pjammers is a new look your going for. I won't judge but… okay, I'm judging” Jinyoung stepped back a little as he looked his friend up and down. That makes Jaebum laugh a little but.. “please.. I don't want to see him right now” eyes glossy from overthinking several situations in his head. Jinyoung moved quickly, a firm grip on both shoulders, shaking his head “I'm sorry, no, I didn't mean him. I promise.” he reassures the other before it made Jaebum not want to leave with him at all.

“Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes” he tells the younger, looking at him for a moment for reassurance that he is telling him the truth, once confirmed again by a gentle nod of the younger’s head the older male heads upstairs.

 

Jinyoung watches him leave, and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding his body deflating a little as he did so. _‘That could have gone so wrong’_

  
  


They arrive at Yugyeom and Jinyoung’s apartment building. No one said a word the entire journey there, in fact, nothing was said the moment Jaebum stepped foot in that car. He wasn't going to be the one to say anything, he wasn't going to point out the obvious nervous eye contact between the couple on the way to the apartment, and he wasn't going to be the one to say how awkward he felt knowing they were doing their best to not make this whole situation feel… he sighs. As they entered the elevator inside the apartment building the raven haired male couldn't focus on anything after that until he is met with a familiar face of a certain curly haired woman.

“Hey, Jb. How's you holding up?” she asked softly. She knew the answer to her own question but Rynae had to ask, making small talk is all she could think of doing to get them somewhere. Yugyeom and Jinyoung didn't stay in the apartment, they never entered. the door clicks shut behind Jaebum without him noticing,

“I'm fine. When did you get here? Why are you here? Don't you have finals and deadlines?.. What are… you doing?” she moved closer with every question he asked until she was close enough to wrap her arms tightly around him. “You ask so many questions, Jaebum” her words were softer now and warm with a hug that matched perfectly. Rynae takes a deep breath in before opening her mouth to speak again.

“Two hours ago. I came here to see you but I needed a way to remove you from your house. I heard you haven't gone anywhere but to class and then back home.”Jaebum fixed his mouth to speak but gets interrupted “I know you're going to tell me that it's because of assignments and having to study, I understand but that's also another excuse” she tells him. The hug gets a little tighter. “I'm worried. You haven't cried yet have you? I can feel your sadness sitting within you, but you haven't had the time to let it out. I wanted to give you space and support from a distance but that isn't enough for me anymore.” her grip gets tighter as she tries to hold back something building in her throat.

“Ry, I'm fine. I just don't feel like this is… I

I am fine.” he assures her with his words then shifts their position so he could look her in the eyes. “ Rynae…  why are you crying?” Jaebum rubs her cheek with his hand to help smooth her, help her calm down a little.

“Well, Sorry, you know I can't help it.” she manages to let out as she tries to control the endless flow of tears.

“Being an empath seems exhausting. Hey, I swear I'm okay. I haven't been anywhere because of finals and it's not a excuse to hide from my feelings.” he tried to be as clear as possible over the small sniffles coming from his friend.

“Okay. Then let's go eat, I'm hungry from crying” she declares outright. Rynae watches Jaebum’s face twist as he struggled to hold back but fails in the end, he laughs to the point of tears filling his eyes. _Yeh, he's alright, but..._

________

  
  
  


“it is perfectly fine with me if you need any extension on your deadlines, or if you would like to take a break from classes at any point, Jaebum” his lecturer tells him after the last of her students leaves the room. “I appreciate it but I won't need to”he replied collecting the last of his things and makes his way down the stairs “Okay. If you ever change your mind let me know” she watched him leave without another word.

  


Jaebum was tired of everybody knowing, everyone that knows have been overwhelming nice and caring which isn't a bad thing but he just feels smothered in all of this because he himself feels okay. Why no one seemed to believe him or the fact he keeps having to say ‘I am fine’ it's starting to piss him off. He sighs loudly at the table as he realised he had been absent minded for twenty minutes of his lunch break, not a single bite taken out of his food yet. “Are you going to eat that?”a voice from across the table asks. “I'm getting there. How long have you been there Youngjae?” he wanted to run. deep down he also wanted to continue pretending he didn't see the brunette but all his energy for avoiding said male had long left him, for today.

“The very start, I needed a place to eat and you were just here. Been a while hasn't it?” they make eye contact for the first time in months. ‘ _Has it been that long?’_ Asking him but he honestly can't remember, everything's been such a blur lately. ‘ _Spacing out again..’_

“I see” Jaebum wasn't sure what the question was, been spacing out so long he forgot what they were even talking about. The raven haired male starts eating his lunch before time slips away from him again and he doesn't get to eat at all. The older male could feel the other’s eyes fall on him from time to time but he himself did not want to acknowledge it or him. The scent of Youngjae slowly started to settle all around him, he felt calm and soft. He missed this feeling, he missed-- ‘ _No’._

Getting up so suddenly he knocks his unopened drink off the table, his chair made an awful sound that affected the sensitive ears of some of the students. The brunette looks up at him standing there wide eyed and looking like he was fighting a internal battle, the details he knew nothing about. “Something wrong?” the younger male asks.

“Lunch is over, have to go. Later” he explains sharply, grabbing his things and walks around the table to leave. Youngjae notices the drink still on the ground that seemed to have rolled onto his side of the table “Your drink-- “Keep it” is all he hears before Jaebum fully disappears from sight.

 

Jaebum bumps into Yugyeom in the hallway, literally. His bag flew off his shoulder on impact. “Oh shit, sorry.. JAEBUM?” Yugyeom didn't mean to say his name quite so loud, it just happened and now he feels unbearably awkward. He ducks down to pick up his friends bag “It's fine Yugy. Why are you in such a hurry?” he asks, he takes his bag from Yugyeom who looks him over making sure he was physically okay and then his eyes settled upon his best friend's face. “I realised it was lunch time. I've been practicing for hours…” his words trails off. The younger male took note of the expression on the older’s face. “Hey… Did you see Youngjae?” asked with curiosity but with the way Jaebum’s face reacted slightly he got his answer in a way still Yugyeom waited for a reply, but Jaebum didn't answer “You know, Maybe you should just talk to him. It's been a while since you two hung out or even saw each other properly, Jaebum.. He misses you too” Jaebum shook his head long before Yugyeom finished speaking. “No. This isn't the time to talks to Youngjae. I'm late for class.” he states walking away from his friend without another word.

Today is starting to get stressful more than his deadlines ever could, he made it all so clear what he wanted but everyone else seems to want him to do something different, things he himself isn't ready for.

“Jaebum!” a shout from behind him startled Jaebum, he turned sharply to see Yugyeom walking up to him. “We need to talk. Come with me” he didn't exactly give him a choice in the matter as he drags the older male to the dance studio, one of the rooms he knew would be empty. The hallway filled with people who moved in time to give them space. Once in a quiet room Yugyeom closes the door, locks it and turns to Jaebum. “What the fuck is your problem?” his words packed a little venom. He is angry, more than Jaebum has ever seen before. “me? Nothing, why are you angry?” he snaps back. “You. Are. Pissing. Me. Off. That's why. I'm sick of you moping around, avoiding Youngjae and being stupid enough to believe that none of us noticed including him. He knows, we know. So, what the fuck is your problem? ” he repeats his question again clearer this time and loud enough for him to hear. “Youngjae has nothing to do with me moping around. You know that, Why are we talking about Youngjae when he has nothing to do with this?” he hears Yugyeom click his tongue in anger. “You think I'm an idiot? I know you like him, I'm your best friend despite your attempts in shutting me out. You need him right now. I saw how you were before and with everything that's just happened you need him more than ever but for whatever reason you're running away from everything. Especially-- “Give it a rest. I don't want to deal with all of this right now. I can't okay.. So please.. Yugyeom, leave it alone” he pleads, dropping to the floor to rest his body for a moment. “I'm so tired man.” he adds, breathing heavily. “you never talk to me even when you're going through something difficult, aren't we friends?” Yugyeom asks leaning over him. They make eye contact which makes Jaebum feel guilty. “I do miss him. But now I'll hurt more being near him. Yugyeom, I'm sorry, I haven't been much of a good person lately let alone a good friend. Why are my friends so good at beating me down til I talk about things I want to avoid? ” he questions as he lays down on the cold studio floor. “because we're worried, we care, we love you and we are your friends” he replies nonchalantly, shrugging.

“I guess…” the older male smiles at the younger male above him who smiles back. “Just give me time to process my thoughts” he adds, closing his eyes.

“we will be dead long before you do that. Let's talk this out right now” Yugyeom response as he takes a seat next to his emotional exhausted friend “Fine. I don't have a choice right?” he asks opening one eye to peek at his agreeing friend. “Not one. So, start talkin’ ” Yugyeom says outright with a little smirk on his face.

“hanging out with Youngjae had been pretty great. And my parents seem to like him more than I do. I hated the idea that you might have been right about him and me, you were right. But that didn't matter because I just wanted to be friends. He's pretty cool, but after the party… Things changed when I suddenly went into heat-- Yugyeom’s eye widened “No, it's not what you think. He came to me and even though I told him I would be fine once the medication kicked in he refused to leave my side. He held me so close and I fell asleep soon after that.” he comes clean, unveiling everything, Jaebum looks at Yugyeom who just returned his look and said nothing. “I.. Couldn't think straight after that being around him was.. Confusing and way too much for me to deal with. When we first starting talking, I confronted him about your little plan because I thought he was in on it at first, but when he said he wasn't looking for a relationship it made getting close to him easier. after that night though things got complicated for me. I felt worse because I knew I wanted more…

his scent is so intoxicating...” he announced.

“Man, I get it now. I didn't mean to push you like that, I'm sorry but you have to tell Youngjae something he's been moping around just as much as you. I'm pretty sure he cares more about you than a friend. He's never brought me dinner..” Yugyeom pouts at the last part. Jaebum laughs lightly at his friend. “Yugyeom, I don't know how to be selfish with him when all I'll be is an inconvenience” he comes clean. “seriously? Do you know when you don't text him he asks me what you've been up to? he acts in front of you but I can see it, he likes you, a lot actually.” Yugyeom’s narrows his eyes at his friend who still didn't seem to believe him.

______

  
  
  
  


Jaebum’s started the day with a heavy weight on his shoulder that no longer seem to be there. He's not sure if talking to Yugyeom really helped him enough to make him want to face his fear of Youngjae rejecting him, but it did make him feel a lot better to talk to his friend about what has been bothering him and finally admitting to it out loud that there is something going on. He needs to rely on his friends more but…

As he walked into his home the raven haired male notices a box with his name and address on it. “I didn't order anything” he says out loud to none but himself.

“you didn't? That's weird… I thought you did.” his father says walking out from the kitchen.

He shakes his head. “Youngjae came by earlier. I couldn't get him to stay til you came home. It's okay if you want to Invite him over you know.” he adds. Jaebum hums non committedly, looking over the box for a return address but found none. He couldn't bring himself to ask why Youngjae was there but if he had to guess it was to drop off something delicious. Guilt spread throughout his body remembering all the times he has spent avoiding the brunette. He heads up stairs with the mysterious package, opening his bedroom door he throws his bag on the floor before closing the door behind him. Dropping the parcel on the bed before getting changed out his clothes into something for bed.

 

The bed sinks under his weight. “what's in here?” he asks it shaking the box as if that would help him determine the contents of it.

Looking around for some scissors, Jaebum gets up spotting it across the room then returns to the bed. He was careful not to damage the items inside by sliding the scissors gently along the tape until the box opened.

A letter with his name on it is the first thing he saw. The handwriting made his blood run cold, he could feel his body go stiff.

He unfolds the letter with shaky hands

 **‘** **_Dear, Grandson._ **

**_I hope this letter finds you in good health._ **

**_My darling Jaebum, You have made me the proudest grandmother over the years. I have enjoyed watching you grow into a wonderful young man, I'm sorry, I can't stay longer to see more important days that I may look back on and smile._ **

**_I have known for a while now that my time was coming to an end and I did not tell anyone in fear of hurting them more or for it to cause them even more pain as they refuse to believe my words._ **

**_Celest spoke fondly of a boy named Youngjae on her last visit, I would like to meet him one day but I may not get my wish, and that's fine. it was nice seeing both hers and your father's face light up speaking about him. I can only imagine the way he makes you feel, hold on to that feeling and don't let go. My son rarely shows such excitement for the people around him, after Celest and then you came into his life everything changed a little, he smiled more. Do you know he calls Youngjae his future son-in-law? I laughed. I'm happy you will have someone in your life that makes you as happy as your grandfather did for me._ **

**_In this box I have placed all the things you loved and gave to me when you were younger  your favourite toy, the blanket you loved to sleep on when you visited, photos of you, your grandfather and I. and your grandfather's watch that you loved so much but never asked me for once he had died, he wanted you to have it you know?_ **

**_I don't have much to say at this point. It's going to be hard I know that but it is important that you take your time and surround yourself with all the people who mean the world to you, Jaebum, my darling, I love you with my whole being and perhaps beyond that._ **

 

**_Continue to work hard on becoming a doctor, you will do so many amazing things in the future and I'll be watching you closely._ **

 

**_Love always,_ **

**_Your beloved Grandmother._ **

  


A downpour of hail fell heavily on the rooftop outside, but it goes unnoticed. Jaebum’s attention is on the last line of words his grandmother wrote at the very bottom, but for some reason his eyes can't focus on the words after ‘p.s’. Trembling as he questions why his eyes can't see anything but a blur, why his chest feels so tights and why is he finding it so hard to breathe? There's a large lump in his throat. A flash of lightning goes off in the distance. ‘ _It hurts.’_ tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, hands shaking as he brings the letter to his face. ‘ _Everything hurts’_. The image of Youngjae holding him floods his mind, he falls to his side and curls up in a ball of tears. All he wants is Youngjae and all he can think about is him, but why was he such an idiot that he couldn't just say how he felt, how he truly felt without all these other things getting in his way.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot.”he cried into his pillow.

A rumbling in the clouds is the last thing he hears right before he falls asleep, tears drying on his cheeks.

_________

  
  


A young male runs through the streets trying not get soaked by the sudden downpour of rain. He curses himself for not bringing an umbrella and even more for not having a better coat for this weather, something with a hood at least.

As he continued to run through the streets he wonders which he preferred at this very moment his jacket being useless in the rain or-- The hail, he picks the hail. That would be better than having to dry.. Oh, his shoes are going to be wet and he hates the idea of his socks also being the same. He groans at the thought as he finally gets close enough home, he's relieved though.

Slamming the door shut a little too hard behind him he starts to strip off his uniform. His now soaking wet shoes placed under the nearest radiator in hopes they will dry by morning. Throwing his jacket on the heater, the brunette peels off the last of his clothes as he heads to the bathroom, throws them in the laundry basket and turns on the hot water longing to feel warmth against his skin.

He hears his phone ringing again. It rang earlier, but you know.. Rain.

Dragging himself from the bathroom he makes his way back to useless Jacket and searched the pockets until he found his phone.

“hello?” he answers nonchalantly, completely naked. _“Youngjae, S’up?”_ the voice responses.

“Good. About to take a bath what's.. Going on?” he tried to not sound as suspicious by the fact that Rynae used his name as a greeting than her usually string of nicknames.

 _“Ah, well, just checking up on everyone. I came to visit you at the restaurant but you seemed so busy I didn't want to disturb. Thought I'd call instead”_ she begins to say, and Youngjae tried not to feel some type of way when her voice seemed to shake as she spoke.

“did you see something?” he asks, voice low, calm but concerned. _“I didn't mean to. I.. Yes, I saw something and I can't do anything about it because I wanted it to happen but.. Jae, be ready.”_ her voice got quieter by the end.

He hums a little “ should I be dressed for it? I'm totally naked right now.” he hears her choking as she laughed. _“You'll be finished by the t… just get in the bath. Pack lightly, I'll speak to you in a couple of days. Bye”_ she gives no other warnings even though Youngjae waited for it. He exhales loudly enough for the sound to fill the room, he heads back to the bathroom to take his bath.

 

With eyes glued to the ceiling the brunette wondered, not about much but he allowed his eyes to close for a second-- _‘Youngjae’._ he hears a voice cry out for him, so familiar and close to his ear he can practically hear the tears. it hurts him because he knows it's Jaebum.

“fuck, Rynae, you didn't say it was gonna be this bad. Shit” he speaks out loud. Jumping out the bath almost immediately to throw some clothes in a bag, he fights his way into something that isn't jeans, sweats will do. He grabs everything else he needs and pick a coat that will actually be useful, grabs an umbrella just in case.

The door clicks shut and he locks it before heading to Jaebum’s place.

He has no plan in mind than to roll up to the front door and hope someone answers because he already knows the older male is asleep because he can't hear his voice anymore. Youngjae tries to ready himself as Rynae advised him to be but he doesn't believe he will be able to cope with.. He shuts the image away before the pain builds in him again.

Knocking at the front door already, out of breath and breathing heavily through his mouth...When did he start running? He can't remember-- the door swings open. A taller, muscular man looks down at him from the doorway with a faint smile. “Youngjae”-- “I'm terribly sorry about showing up here so late” he starts “No, No. Rynae called. Told me what time to expect you. He's been asleep for a while now. Come in” Seong-hoon steps to the side letting the younger male into his home without another word, and watched as him as he wasted no time in going upstairs to Jaebum’s room. He hasn't been back in.. In this spot at the front of his bedroom door in a long time. He takes in a large amount of air before blowing it back out slowly, calming his nerves. Pushing the door open. There, right there. All the pieces of the older male layed shattered underneath the mountain that moved ever so slightly as he breathed. The brunette could hear his heart screaming.. Breaking? Breaking.

Walking slowly towards the bed in fear, closer, closer. This is too much for his heart, the image of Jaebum with tears that have long dried up holding onto a letter.

Youngjae strokes his cheeks lightly.

Fresh tears fell from Jaebum’s eyes and the younger male made soothing noises to calm him down before he stirs himself.

“I'm here now, it's okay. Shhh, I am right here”.

_____

  
  


“I'm hooooommeee” Jinyoung sings as he enters the shared apartment. Turning his head just in time to see the other two turn theirs in the living room, playing games as usual. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but soon settles them on BamBam who smiles welcomingly at him from the sofa. “Hi” he says sweetly which makes the older male feel something in his gut. Or his dick, whichever one. Both.

He strolls over to him, in an instant their lips were connected. A wild, passionate kiss that should have been so much sweeter but this, this will do just fine. When they finally separate both of them are out of breathe, lips red and slightly swollen with a completely different look in their eyes than before.

“That's fine guys, pretend I'm not here” Yugyeom whines. “Holy shit, Yugyeom.. Where'd you come from?” Jinyoung clasps a hand on his chest in mocked horror, and the younger male hates him for it.

“I'm gonna move out” he threatens.

“Kay, bye” the older male waves with a bright smile that made Yugyeom want to-- a kiss. Sweet, tastes of BamBam and Jinyoung. Yugyeom grips the back of the others neck on instinct. Tongues fighting for dominance, one has to be on top, a moan comes out of one of their mouths but no one is sure who it was.

“shit. That's so hot” they hear BamBam say from beside them, both turning their heads to look at him before pulling him into the kiss as well.

“hey, you wanna..”-- “Can't, I have to go to work in a bit. Sorry, I'd love to though. You know that” Yugyeom nods. Jinyoung kisses them once more before he disappears into their bedroom. “YUGYEOM! BAMBAM! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE CUM ON THE BEDROOM LIGHT?” they both look to each other for the answer “WE DON'T KNOW HOW THAT GOT THERE” they echod. Trying their best not to find the whole thing funny but it was.

“munch of animals. How many times have I told you to make sure you clean up properly in there?” Jinyoung emerges from the bedroom ranting at the two. “it's kind of hard to take you seriously with the semi-boner you got going on” Yugyeom points out. “Yeh… I can't think straight right now. It looks..”BamBam swallows hard. The older male shakes his head disapprovingly. “I missed it when you were sweet and innocent. Yugyeom has ruined you” he says with a tired look on his face. “pretty sure you ruined him… “Yugyeom response, eyes still on the lump in Jinyoung’s sweats.

“Wait.. I was innocent once?” he laughed out.

Jinyoung huffs.

“I have an hour.. Are you guys coming or-- “on my way” Yugyeom rushes over to where Jinyoung stood, followed closely by bambam “when the hell did you get undress?” the older asks, confused and impressed. Yugyeom just laughs. “Not important, let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Ok.. Okay.. So.. How'd this chapter make you feel? I need to know.. So leave a comment. Also, I'd liks to add... I think it is important for a "manly guy" to show emotions especially one who is usually always strict and.. Wel, seong-hoon.  
> Showing your child it's okay to cry and not make a big deal about hiding it is.. Healthy 
> 
> I'm sure you're confused by Rynae.. And Youngjae.. It'll be explained.. Probably,. kay, bye.


	8. Soff but confused

“put her on speaker” he tells his fiancé after a few seconds of answering the call.

A low whining emgolfs their bedroom just as Jackson taps the speaker button. The redhead tries not to laugh at the situation. _“But, I want to be there. It's your anniversary and I'm going to miss it for the first time. That's such balls.”_ she continues to whine into the speakers.

“ Don't you have too much to do to be leaving to come back over here after.. what… four days?” Jackson asks, holding back a chuckle at his unreasonable cousin. _“But we always celebrated together”_ she responses, they could hear her pouting at this point.

“Oh, I had no idea this was our anniversary.. This must be really hard for you” Mark chins in, picking at her wound.

 _“I was going to spoil you rotten, you were going to fall for me all over again.”_ she exclaimed. Mark explodes into a fit of giggles which made it hard for Jackson to hold back the laughter bubbling inside him, Rynae sniggered on the other side. After a while, it all stopped and they were back to the beginning.

“are you still pouting?” Mark asks, poking fun at her silence and still not being happy about missing out on their anniversary.

 _“No.”_ came a snappy, pouty response.

“Yes.. You are.” Jackson comments.

 _“Fiiiiiine, I don't like you guys anymore”_ she tells them. “If you're going to spend the whole time lying to us them we'll just hang up-- _“noooo”_ she particularly screams.

Another moment of nothing but laughter, Mark rolling around on the bed and his fiancé holding his stomach as he failed to keep it in this time.

“Hey..” Jackson says once things quietened down. A hum from the other side gave him the go ahead to speak. “How is he?” his voice low and concerned. _“Hm… From I heard, better. Youngjae said he hadn't eaten much for the first few days but convinced him to eat more. They mostly spent their time in bed because Jaebum didn't want to do anything else…”_ there's a pause as Rynae fights back the lump in her throat, but continues _“ he said it's been pretty rough. When I asked if he knew what finally set him off he told me his grandmother wrote him a letter. I'm happy that Youngjae is with him”_ both Jackson and Mark hum in sync as they agreed without a word.

“maybe you need to stop… This is probably hard on you too” Mark suggests. _“I.. Promised his Grandmother I'd watch over him til the day he dies. You know i keep my word. I'll be fine, don't worry.”_ she assures him, Jackson rubs the top of his fiancé head gently and nods lightly.

 _“I have to go…  Tae and I have another class, speak later?”_ they say their goodbyes and hang up.

“ you still going to the gym?” Mark asks as he stands up from the bed. “Yeah. I'll wait for you to be done with class, find me there once you're done?” he murmurs, grabbing his bag and watching the redhead gather his things, leaving their home together.

  


Mark sits in his Legal Method, Skills and Reasoning lecture feeling incredibly bored, no, that's not quite it. He loves this class, the debates, the hypothetical questions, and the pros and cons that follow, but he couldn't help feeling, wishing, he could go home. Unfortunately this class is nowhere near finished with this lecture only just started fifteen minutes ago he doubt he would be going anywhere anytime soon. He sighs a little at himself, helplessly. Hoping this ends soon so he may be with Jackson. It's their anniversary after all, completely understandable that all he wants to do is be by his side this very moment and for the rest of the day. Another sigh.

One of the lecture students has been silently watching him from the corner of her eye in amusement. The redhead combs through his hair, his patients wearing itself thin.

“ have somewhere else you'd rather be?” she asks, speaking in the lowest voice she can manage without distracting the other students.

“mhm… something like that. Yeh.” he replies matching her volume perfectly.

“I get it, but if you sigh this much in the space of a few minutes, I won't be the only one that notices you don't wanna be here” she gestures in the direction of the lecturer. He nods in understanding, promises to be quieter with his sighing, frustration settling in at this point, but he knew she was right. Mark turns his attention to today's topic of discussion. The girl bets against herself, how long it would be before he lost interest and another sigh leaves his lips.

 

He huffs lightly which makes the girl next to him chuckle to herself, covering her mouth just in time before it became too loud. There was something funnier about the way his face seemed to drop after only moments ago seeming very interested in the other students argument. Clearing her throat, she stood up.

“ In this case we have to ask ourselves, who is the better parent? Just because he's there for the kids _in_ their home means nothing in the face of raising them. Who out of the two does more? She seems to do way more than he does, wakes up with them, feeds them, she has a stable home, a steady income and she pays for everything involving the kids while he does.. The bare minimum . He does not have a place for him and the kids, a job and we can't be sure he knows the first thing about looking after those kids.  it's already clear who should get custody. Him having a disability does nothing but rack in pity votes. This discussion is pointless when the answer is very clear. Nothing further.” finishing her speech with a straight face that slowly became a little cocky as members of the class nods, claps and verbally agreed with her points.

 

The topic ends with everyone siding with the mother having custody of kids, and although everyone did agree that if the father had a better chance of being able to have the kids financially he could have won in this case.

“You were paying more attention than I was, nice job.” Mark says, showing genuine interest for the first time since the lecture started.

“Thank you. I'm glad you were awake to hear it” she laughs softly, fixing her long black into a bun. He smiles brightly at her from behind a book. The lecturer steps forward after the debate calmed down “although your argument is valid, you are right.. How would you build this case to win custody for him?” she posed a question to the students that had everyone ‘thinking’.  The rest of the lecture goes by quicker and Mark frees himself of the overwhelming pressure of another meaningless topic discussions that he is in no mood for today of all days. The redhead male leaves his class happy. he would skip if that wouldn't draw too much attention to himself, and the fact his lecture was draining the life out of him.

Mark heads off campus. The gym Jackson normally goes to is usually closer to home but today, he decided to change scenery and go to a gym within the same area as the University.

 

Something felt wrong, Mark couldn't say what but he felt something off and as he walked up the stairs of the gym it got worse. He could smell it. _Jackson_. His heart knew long before his brain caught up that he needed to move a little quicker up these stairs and once he reached the top, he saw Jackson cornered by another male, an Alpha, by the lockers. His fiancé's face flushed with heat, sweat and Pain. Mark bit back his instinct to bare his claws, the sight of his fiancé, his mate being caged in by another male, a complete stranger, a Alpha, made his blood boil. Jackson's face disappears from view as he turns his head away from his sight. The unknown male snakes an arm around the blonde pulling him closer.

The redhead moves forward, getting closer. ‘calm, calm.’ He tells himself as he approaches the two in silence, rage stewing.

In a clear, cool tone to his voice, a smile on his face. “You need to back away before you get hurt” the other male turns his head to look at the person who spoke. A short laugh “You threatening me? You should mind your business. We were just talking, weren't we princess?” he turns back to Jackson who swayed slightly, dazed from his heat. Intoxicating scent swirling around them which the taller male noticed was affecting Mark, with a cocky smirk. “Nice isn't it? Sending your Alpha scenes wild but he will be reviving my knot today kid” another huff of laughter. Mark feels something in him reach boiling point, but he knows his fiancé is no _princess_ he stays calm.

“It's more of a warning to you.” he steps closer, looks deep into his eyes “I would simply rip your windpipe out, but my fiancé on the other hand”  the other male whimpered in pain as Jackson's sharp nails digged into his balls. “He will rip your balls off, feed them to you and watch as the lights dim from your eyes. Hey,  I tried to warn you” Mark adds, putting his hands in the air as he back away slightly. “Get lost” Jackson all but barks, gripping a little tighter.

 

They watch as the _asshole_ leave with his tail between his legs. If this situation wasn't what it was Mark would have found it funnier.

“why would you think I'd feed him his own balls? That's kind of gross..” he asks in a weak voice. Mark’s eyes fell on his blonde haired fiancé once again “are you saying, that if I had not been here.. You wouldn't have?” he questions, playfully and with a smile. There's a pause until a grin found itself on Jackson's beautiful face, tired, red dusted cheek with longing in his eyes and hair matted with sweat, but still beautiful to Mark.

“I would” he says simply, coming clean thinking to himself: if he indeed was not there to stop him he might have done something far worse. Although he is an Omega he was not a weak one and not just any Alpha could overpower him, he refused to allow that to ever happen. “Mark, I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry” Jackson leans against the lockers, sliding against the surface. The redhead rushes forward to catch him before his body hits the ground “Oh, baby. You're burning up.” his hands held Jackson gently in them. The touch of his Alpha gives the Omega the relief he needed from the pain. “i… I- didn't bring my… I was due to start tomorrow” he says breathless.

Mark pulls his fiancé closer and stands up with Jackson comfortably in his arms. They make it out the building when another problem popped into the redhead’s mind “You can't carry me all the way home, Mark” he murmurs, sleepily in the arms of his fiancé. “you know, I'd try but, I'm taking you somewhere close enough.” he assured his mate. “Mark, Jackson ?” they heard a voice call them from behind. Looking over his shoulder the redhead sees Jinyoung coming up behind them. “What's going on?” he asks, looking them over. His nose twitching from the scent, he could smell one issue but Mark was the reason he asked his question. “jr, could you get Jackson's things from that Gym.. . The key is in his-- “my cars around the corner. I'll take you guys home” he wastes no time showing them the way. And once they were both locked inside, Jinyoung took the locker key and entered the gym returning a little while later with Jackson's things.

In the car, they talked about what happened which explained why Mark’s scent was so different from his usual. The dark haired male has been around plenty of times when Jackson went into heat and it rarely ever affected Mark's scent which lead Jinyoung into thinking something else had happened, he was right. His nose never lies to him. The younger male takes them home and helps open the door to his car and the door to their house, dropping the gym bag by the door. He made sure they were okay before heading back to his apartment and letting them know if they needed anything to call him.

Mark carried his fiancé to bed. All he needs right now is some good sleep before his first wave hits him, placing him down gently before tucking him in the redhead smiled at his sleeping partners face. “Ah,that's why you've been so quiet” he mumbled as he stroked Jackson's hair, a kiss to the forehead before disappearing downstairs to the living room.

 

Sitting alone with a pile of books. The red haired male tried to recall the main reason why he decided to take Law in the first, it

is a great subject to study but it does have its challenges: _Man, there's so much reading to do._ male usually found himself spending the whole day at the library, and still would continue reading at home which drives Jackson insane at times because their bedroom became a private library. He agreed to never take them in the bedroom again. well, apart from that one time Jackson came down at 3am and forced him to go to bed bribing him by allowing him to bring the collection of books he had built around himself like a fort. Mark smiled at the memory, and at his fiancé. “My fiancé. We are _really_ getting married” he reminded himself. The grin on his face hurting his cheeks a little. Covering his face after a well, embarrassed at the fact it had been a whole two minutes of him grinning at his future plans with Jackson.

Now, back to reading the mountain of books he had all but completely forgotten about. A sigh.

Picking up the thickest book he had, Mark started reading. And reading. Legs crossed, back of his head slumped over the edge of the sofa, he places the book on his face and crossed his arms. Thinking he would like to do anything else than to read another set of books, even though reading is one his favourite things to do. He pondered the idea of sneaking away from his responsibility in favour of taking a nap with his future husband, that idea sounded much better than any Law history books.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Jackson is currently in heat which could be the cause of his restlessness and  his mind being filled with thoughts of Jackson.. Way more than usual. A sweet honeycomb, guava and pomegranate scent waved over his scenes. The sofa dip slightly and Mark felt extra weight added to his lap, the book is removed from his face and Jackson smiles down from above him before connecting their lips in what he expected to be a sweet ‘welcome home’ sort of kiss until a tongue forced its way into his mouth, fingers tangled in his hair.

Jackson breaks their kiss, moves away from Mark's face to his neck, pressing his lips against his weak spot. The older male is breathless and a thin layer of sweat present of his forehead, his eyes follow Jackson's every move until he found his voice again. “I thought you were sleeping?” he says glad his voice didn't crack, a groan threatening to slip past his lips as Jackson's hand grips tightly in his hair, grinding down on his lap as he did so.

“I _was_ ” he makes eye contact. “But I woke up with this overwhelming desire to have you inside of me” he adds watching as Mark swallowed hard, cursing under his breath. Jackson feels the older male's hands slide under his shirt to touch the bare skin on his lower back, he swallows the moan stuck in his throat. “ so you decided to interrupt my studying instead of resting?” Mark asked, a smug smile printed on his face. “I hardly call taking a nap with a book on your face studying” the older male laughs hard the sudden movement made Jackson moan. “Do you want my knot that badly, baby?” “Why else would I be here?” He snapped . A whimper built in Jackson's throat as Mark pokes the front of the younger man's sweats. “Play nice” he warns simply, knowing full well his fiancé can't help what he says during his heat but he wasn't going to let it slip. no, why would he do that? The game would be over far too quickly. “ alpha” Jackson began to say brokenly, but stops as he started to pant and grind down a little harder on his fiancé.

The older male palms his needy Omega through his clothes, biting down on his lip once their eyes locked in an intense staring contest to see who would give in first. The blonde haired male whines for more than just being touched through his black sweatpants. “Ah, but Jackson, you're soaked. did you cum from all that grinding ? Naughty boy. I've not had my fun yet and I didn't give you permission to cum” Jackson shakes his head. “ I didn't, I promise… Mark… ple” a sharp moan echoed around them as the redhead pressed firmly against the hardness in Jackson's dampening sweats.

Squirming in his fiancé grip, the younger male pleaded with his eyes. “I haven't done anything to you yet and you're already a whiny mess… look at you. You're tearing up” Mark wipes the tears away before they fell. Out of sheer desperation Jackson surges forward, kissing Mark in a way he knows will convince him to stop teasing him. A messy, hot kiss with a lot of lip biting and a lot of tongue. Mark’s the one to break the kiss this time “I know what you're trying to do” Jackson groaned as the warmth of his fiancé lap left him as he's forced to kneel. He whimpered as Mark pulled his sweats down to his knees, painfully slow and all too suddenly while making intense eye contact, He hates when he does that. Exposed to the air of their living room, aware now of how hard he is, a smash to his ass shocks him and another caused him to moan beyond his control. “Hey.. You're not suppose to enjoy this you know?” a smirk on his face, but his eyes were filled with just as much desire to end this senseless teasing just as much as Jackson's. Another, much harder smack. Fingers digging into the flesh of his ass and all he could think to do is suppress his urge to cum. This wasn't what he wanted.. He, they had yet to get to the good bit. A finger being inside so abruptly woke Jackson from his daydream. Mark hums in thought, questioning something as he pushes another finger inside and then another. “Jackson… What have you been doing? Were you even asleep at all up there?” he asked playfully. Jackson couldn't answer, he wanted to, but Mark knew all his weak spots and as had been pressing them. He forgot the question, where he was. is he Jackson? The younger male removed the other’s shirt, peppering kisses on his chest and neck.

A whiny Jackson is Mark's favourite kind of Jackson mainly because it made him want to spoil his fiancé but it also made him want to tease him mercilessly.  

Mark laughs lightly at Jackson as he whines at the loss of his fingers. “Mark” he breath, voice shaky and tired. Falling forward to rest his head on the shoulders of his partner, eyes closed “I know. It's time now, right ?” the sound of a zipper puts Jackson on high alert, body straight and eyes locked with the older male. “ since you already prepared yourself, taking the fun out of it for me…. You're leaking all over my stomach. Look at you… Twitching” touching the tip of Jackson's dick as if to make a point when all it did was make him moan from the light contact, edging closer.

“Sit down” he ordered, rough voice and a face without its usual smirk. Doing as he was told, Jackson a lined himself perfectly and slowly sat down, pushing Mark inside of himself. All the way. The stretch, the burn, the way Mark just watched with an overwhelming amount of eye contact, the feeling of being truly filled proved too much for him as he came onto his fiancé stomach

 

He sat still trying to catch his breath, shaking from his recent orgasm and using his boyfriend as support. The smirk returned to Mark's face as he held on Jackson's hips and repeatedly slammed up into him gripping his fiancé hips a little tighter to hold him in place as he fucks him senseless. This is what he wanted after all.

Jackson's heat made him delirious, but the way Mark fucked him always had him feeling like he'd taken a new type of drug, not that he's into that sort of thing. But if sex with Mark was anything like drugs-- “Hey, use your words, are you okay?” he asks concerned about his Omega But he didn't exactly stop trusting into him long enough to let Jackson breathe let alone talk… Use his words? How..? He wraps tightly around Mark's neck as he came again, hard, spilling a little onto Mark's favourite jeans. “ I love you” he hears himself saying. “so much. I want to have your kids so badly” delirium setting in Mark tells himself. “I love you too.. Stop squeezing to tightly around me.” he slipped each arm under Jackson's legs and stood up.

“ I'm taking you to bed ” Mark says. “I don't want to… Just fuck me here, like this”  he whined, moaned as he felt Mark throb from deep within him. “shit, Jackson.” is all Mark manages to say under his breath. biting down on his partner's neck, not enough to make him bleed but Jackson could definitely feel his flesh breaking ever so slightly. The pleasure of being bitten and his prostate being hit in all the right places again and again, Mark pulling out just to slam his dick deeper inside has the younger male speechless, weak and swears he can see constellations. Jackson's head flop lazily backwards, his grip on the older man's neck becoming loose, low groans filled their ears as a wave of intense orgasm raked over them both Mark pushed deeper inside Jackson filling him up. Hair soaked with sweat, heavy panting and endless kisses is how this couple ends their evening, they head straight for the shower and to their bedroom where they continued to kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

 

A couple of hours later. Mark lays awake smiling at his fiancé who is comfortable fast asleep. Gently rubbing his back, the older male  kisses Jackson's forehead. A soft exhale comes from the blonde as he cuddles closer to Mark in his sleep. The redhead can never get over how much the younger male made him feel so.. _Happy, content, breathless._ Like his heart thoughts and skin intentionally set a blaze whenever Jackson is near him. his body, soul and mind belonged to him, he was made only for him. Mark breathed happy, laughed quietly how soft he had become because of his mate, closing his eyes once again in his attempt to go back to sleep. ‘ _I love you but you'll never know how deeply it goes ’_

A soft, warm pair of lips pressed against his, a hand coming in contact with the back of his neck makes him open his eyes slightly. “ I love you too. There will be no one else but you in my head as much as you are. When I close my eyes you're right there and once I open them… I feel so.. Complete when I see you” Mark looked at the others face, how he has not once opened his eyes, questioning if he was just sleep talking. “How many times have I told you not to read my mind” he scolds him playfully, pulling him closer as they deepen the kiss. They pull back slightly “It wasn't my intentions. I could hear your voice in my head as I was sleeping” Jackson smiles as he finally opened his eyes to look up at Mark, whose eyes looked to be filled with more love for the younger male than before. _‘how many more times will you make my heart feel like this?’_ Jackson shakes his head reluctantly or to shake off the sleep that threatened to reclaim him. “I could ask you the same thing. How many more times will I fall for you? ” he feels the other shake with laughter. “Are we going to be soft all day?” Mark asks stroking Jackson's back happily. “Hey, I can blame my heat, what's your excuse my Alpha?” he pokes fun at the other. Mark's face expression changed to something but Jackson's eyes closed at some point and he couldn't see what it was“because it's our anniversary, my love.” is all the younger hears as he drifted off to sleep once more.

 

“Hey…” Mark opens his eyes to find Jackson sitting beautifully on top of him, bare chest rising and falling as he breathed. “Hi?” he questioned as the blonde's hands came to rest on his lower stomach. “I do want your kids. That wasn't just the heat talking, I do want them” he comes clean out of the blue, sleep not long has left his face. The older nobs simply.

“but I understand that now isn't a good time, maybe in 10 years?” his eyes seem to ask Mark for reassurance at the last part. He hums in agreement not able to find his voice yet. The red haired male traces his hands up both arms of his fiancé, up to his shoulders then down his back finally settling comfortably on his butt, Mark's body moved with each motion until he sat up straight. He kisses Jackson's stomach as a promise to him knowing he didn't have to say it out loud. “Would you still like to go to dinner with me for our anniversary? We still have reservations” Mark asks as he rests his head against his fiancé's chest. “I do _want_ to check on Youngjae low key but… maybe it's better to stay inside where I'm wrapped in your scent” Jackson says thoughtfully. “I want to go. I'm hungry and I _do_ want to see how he's doing, texting doesn't stop me from worrying any less” he offloads as he kisses the top of Mark’s head gently. “either you've been reading my mind again or… -- “We're just a little on the same wavelength. Let's get ready.” Jackson goes to move from the older man's lap when a firm hand on his bicep stops him  “If I sense any changes in your scent, we _will_ go home.” Mark tells him looking the most serious he's been all month. Jackson leans into Mark, kisses his forehead “understood. Although.. We _could_ just have sex in the-- _“we_ are not fucking in the toilets at Youngjae’s restaurant.” Mark warns him, but laughing as he did so. “Ah, you're no fun” he says childishly right before they join lips.

 

Jackson stood at the wardrobe wondering what he should wear that would be comfortable but not so much that he looked homeless. Jeans and a crisp white shirt sounds about right but he wasn't so sure until he got dressed. _This'll do_.

He fixed his hair in the mirror just as Mark returned from whatever he was going to do downstairs. Living room was a little… Stained” he was going to say messy, he wanted to say messy but opted for stained and watched as Jackson seemed to have shrivelled up at the thought, embarrassed knowing that it was mostly his fault, but 90% of the blame goes to Mark. Two arms snaked around the blonde's body causing his back to press gently against a familiar form. “You look good. Trying to tempt me into fucking you in public?” he asks jokingly but 40 percent seriously asking. “I just wanted to look somewhat good today” he tells his fiancé trying to not pay attention to what… Or where his hands were going.

… They were almost late for their dinner date. Jackson wasn't going to complain about having to get dressed again but he did have a bone to pick with Mark for ripping the buttons off his favourite shirt even though.. At the time, he was a little preoccupied by-- that doesn't matter. He had to repair his shirt before they left but couldn't wear it because it just kept giving him inappropriate flashbacks and the way Mark smiled at him… he just had to change, his jeans had to go too. All black, long-sleeved jumper, trousers and boots was the outfit of choice. He left Mark to get ready so he could go downstairs and get the gym bag that was left at the front door.. Smiling once he found his ring and puts it on right as Mark descends  from up stairs.   

At the restaurant both Mark and Jackson found themselves wondering if Youngjae was working today, like he said in one of their texts message earlier that morning. The blonde haired woman brings their food and sets them down in front of them before turning to leave “Ah, sorry… is Youngjae in?” Jackson hesitates at first,but asks quietly as to not disturb the other customers. “the boss isn't working on the floor today but he is around. Would you like for me to get him?” she asks sweetly. “Please” Mark says polity smiling softly.

Their meals were all but completely eaten when Youngjae emerged from the back to join them at the table. He looked tired to them both, worried about something. The red haired male glances to his fiancé briefly as he confirmed a thought he was having, he wanted to verbally ask him but the brunette is within earshot, instead _‘nod once if you know what's going on with him’_ the younger looks at him with a questionable expression before nodding.

“how are you? You been MIA for a couple of days” Jackson asks putting a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder. “I am doing just fine.” he assures them both, as much as he could, Jackson seems to not be convinced.

“How is Jaebum?” Mark switches the subject.  Jackson was close to exposing something he shouldn't know so he is glad when his fiancé takes over. Youngjae shifts in his seat at the question “hmmm, I checked in on him earlier but I feel helpless when I'm not there with him. He convinced me that he would be okay for today, that me returning to work-- his phone ringing cuts him off. excusing himself from the table Youngjae goes and answers the call out of view.

“you wanna tell me what you know” Mark asks watching the area the brunette disappeared.

“He is just a little cut up about how to help heal Jaebum a little faster. The.. Mark, he loves him” he confesses, pain in his eyes “he doesn't know what to do about it. He knows this isn't the right time. I want to help him but is wasn't my place to read his mind.. He might be mad at that part ” Jackson picks up his glass to take a sip just as he saw the brunette returning. The redhead hums in silent agreement as Youngjae takes a seat in between them.

“sorry, that was Celest. She is home with him now. I can relax a little” he tried to laugh it off but the couple just looked at him with knowing eyes and it made him feel.. Something.

“We need to talk about something else. You have another issue” Jackson starts off saying, Mark gives him a look that both tells him to stop and asking where is he going with this? “sounds serious… what is it about?” he asks not meeting anyone's eyes as he nurses a glass none noticed he had until now.

“no time will be the right time” Mark comments to his fiancé's surprise. Youngjae looks puzzled, taken off guard by that statement which would be so out of place if he didn't know Jackson's trait. He takes a sip and glanced up towards the blonde who doesn't look away. “Have you been peeping into my thoughts without asking me first?” a little irritation in his voice. “You lied to me” he responses point blank no trace of guilt on his face. A sigh “I didn't.. Exactly lie. But you saw something else, is that why you need to talk?” his tone returned back to normal, he turns to Mark. “I asked him to, and yes. It has never been my thing to force people into talking about what it is they are going through but we are very close friends and I want to help you even if that means asking Jackson to look inside your head. Youngjae, let's talk without having to cheat to find out the answers”

  
  


It has been a very long night, day for the couple. They returned home exhausted and a little bit drunk, a little bit tipsy. Okay, their drunk. Finding the key for the front door proved that. After several attempts at opening the door they made their way inside and had a rest in the living room on the sofa. “I don't think I can make it up the stairs. My head is swimming, there's two of you… I just had a thought” Jackson murmurs in the darkness because neither one has turned on the lights. “Jackson… There's only one of me. You're just seriously drunk. Your head probably got worse because you walked into that glass door earlier” Mark says putting a hand to what he thinks is his fiancé's forehead but it's his mouth, close enough.

“you think Youngjae is going to be okay?” Jackson asks feeling suddenly sober and coherent. Mark hums finally finding his boyfriend's forehead, kissing his nose even though he was aiming for his mouth. “he will be once he decides _if_ he's going to tell Jaebum. You and I both understand what it feels like to hold back our true feelings because of the outcome we thought up instead of taking the risk and finding out for ourselves” Jackson hums, sleepily. A small yawn from Mark. And neither of them make it upstairs to their bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until this story ends, thank you for the comments, reading and leaving kudos ♥ appreciate it.  
> I hope you enjoyed Mark and Jackson's little chapter, cya in Chapter nine.


	9. If I can run, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is here!!  
> When was the last chapter? (can't remember) did I proofread? (eeehhhhhhhhh... Mhm..I thought about it,. That counts right? )  
> What I realise during this chapter... This is a whole other story to the manga I was trying to end..

  
  


In the shared apartment building of Yugyeom and Jinyoung. BamBam planned to stay a couple of nights with his boyfriend's, they did not want to let him go home so soon. Being weak to both their puppy dog eyes he opted to stay for a week to make them happy but he also needed to rehearse some lines and they were glad to help. Today is the fourth day and he finds himself currently in the most compromising position as he questions life

and why he has been left so exposed to the open air of the living room.

The red haired male sits kneeling in a chair taken from the kitchen, ankles tied to each of the legs with his back to the audience, butt raised, legs parted and his clothes a pool on the floor. his dick draped over the back of his boxers, a dick hammock with his upper half pressed to the back of the chair. Arms tied to it.

Jinyoung, sits directly behind him sipping something out of a glass as if he were pondering Art in a gallery. He doesn't hear the younger male coming but behind him, it's fine though he could already smell him. “This is what you have him doing while I take a shower?” Yugyeom asks, lost as to why BamBam even agreed to entertain their boyfriend's odd request, wims. It _is_ a great view though. “it is such a great view don't you think?” not looking away as he makes that comment. “he's twitching from excitement” Jinyoung says just as the redhead whimpered in frustration because all of this is starting to make him lose it. “ Just do something, anything… Pl~Please” his desperation spilling and shaking his voice. Jinyoung, finally turning his head, looks to his partner, leaning on the back of the sofa behind him. “I feel like observing today, put on a good show for me” nothing else is said between them, but there is an exchange of looks. Yugyeom moves to the side of his needier boyfriend.

The feeling of a warm hand rubbing the tip of his dick has bambam wanting to cum, right then and there. it felt so good and the wet sounds mixed with his moans sends a wave throughout his body. The view for Jinyoung is perfect but not being able to see the others face makes his once perfect view flawed.

A millisecond later, almost as if he knew what Jinyoung was thinking. Yugyeom frees him of the chair to younger Beta's relief, picks him up and places him on all fours opposite their eldest boyfriend. both eyes finally meet.the redhead’s eyes are hooded, dazed, needy and his cheeks flushed. Jinyoung thinks he's the most beautiful piece of Art he has ever seen. Heat building in his lap at the state of his boyfriend. He dares not to look away but when BamBam's warm mouth presses on the crotch of his shorts, soaking the fabric as he licked a line up his clothed length.

“ _shit.. ”_ Jinyoung breathed. Gripping the back of his head.

Yugyeom chuckles amusingly. ‘ _Ah, how quickly the tables have turned’._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of heavy footsteps behind Mark causes him to turn sharply to see who is running around the campus so early in the morning. “Heyyy, sorry… hold up… Air” she tried saying as the air returned and left her lungs. She didn't usually do much running, short bursts of energy is a lot more tiring than she had remembered from school PE. Mark smiled as he recognised her from their class. “Good morning. Why are you running after people so early in the day, did I forget something in class.. ?” he looked her over, not just to see if she was okay but because he never got to learn her name. she never said. “Mingseo” she exclaimed finally getting her steady breathing pattern back. “Mingseo, Hi” he said fondly. She smiled, melted a little at the taller male, she's not much shorter but there's a few inches difference. “Where you heading to?” she asks nonchalantly shaking her train of thought. “That's a lot of books” she points out, only just noticing the stack in his hands “Me? Oh, yes. These. Returning to the library only to then replace them with another stack.” he explains. “Need a hand?” she wasn't really asking him as she took half the pile from him despite his protesting. “come on” she called ahead of him, as if it's a race against time. He didn't exactly have anywhere to be today… ‘ _Oh.. Oh,_ _fuck’._ He says to himself remembering something at that moment.

 

He and Mingseo parted ways after a couple of hours talking about which books to get next. she is pretty cool he decided as he walks full force into something, someone, because an object would be much harder. The new pile of books wobbled, but nothing fell, they both groaned from the impact. “shit.. You okay?” Mark is the first to ask as he peeks over the books to look at the other male who just nods his head. “Hey” the redhead says simply, soft eyes boring holes into the others flesh.

There's a gentle nod of acknowledgement before the other disappeared into the library. It wasn't his intention to be rude to his friend, usually he would have a list of things to say but seeing as he hadn't spoken to many people apart from Youngjae, this  communication thing was hard. especially since, now, everyone he cared about has been keeping their eyes on him and it has been a little suffocating after returning to the real world without the brunette as his shield.

Instead of just avoiding Youngjae, Jaebum is now avoiding the soft knowing gaze of his friends. so far, he has seen two out of six of said friends. it seems to be worser with Mark and Jackson who have only just became more than acquaintances. And Youngjae is a whole new fear for him. Not only has he seen him at his lowest, weakest state, but he has bared witness to Jaebum’s need for him while he pieced himself back together again.

The raven haired male felt a tightening in his chest at the thought of seeing Youngjae’s face. he halts in his tracks as if the air was stolen from his lungs. His eyes became slightly blurred, body shaking as he tries to regain his senses. A shadow looming over him pushes him closer to falling completely a part. His pulse racing wildly.

“ You okay?” he hears a voice say, concerned and familiar but he wasn't sure. Oh, he's sure. In fact he knows who's voice that is.. The tone he has fallen asleep to so many times before, his scent that became his safe zone.. ‘ _No’._ Jaebum shakes his head unable to speak in fear of his own voice. burying his face in the soft fabric of Youngjae’s sweater that smells slightly of him.

“Come to the music room with me” is all he hears. a warm hand on his wrist as he's lead away from the library and all chances of catching up on his studies. Jaebum wasn't exactly behind by much, thanks to Jackson saving some notes from their classes together but that doesn't mean he didn't feel behind on everything else. The change in temperature brought Jaebum back to wherever his mind had been this whole journey from the library to the music room.

His heart felt steady and all signs of panic gone from his entire being. Soft music began playing, the older male couldn't help but turn towards the sound. the brunette sat at a piano playing with his eyes closed. A hum matching every key. “I like this” he says to no one, speaking aloud, his body moving on its own to be where Youngjae is. The gentle melody made Jaebum lose himself enough for him to not realise he had sat down next to Youngjae. his head resting on the younger male's shoulder as he listened closely. “it's not complete yet.” he mentions. playing something experimental but still sounded good to the other male.

“Hey, did you fall asleep?” a whole moment had passed and If Jaebum were in fact awake he would have said no. If he were in fact awake the raven haired male would have heard the younger male singing as he usually did for Jaebum in his dreams.

                                   ~

 

A low voice calls to him in his deep state of rest. It's so _annoying_ he thought to himself. ‘ _Why won't it let me sleep?’_

“Time to wake up, breaks about over. And I need to get you home” it's clearer now. Jaebum groans and there might have been a little cursing in there but Youngjae ignored it. “You don't have to take me home. I will be fine. it's not like I'm your girlfriend. And it's not like I fainted either. You worry too much” he hears himself saying cruelly. “ _We're not a couple”…_ a voice in his head says, but the look on Youngjae’s face changes ever so slightly, then back. A weak smile. ‘ _That wasn't said in my head_ ’. He goes to correct his words but it wasn't a lie or an incorrect fact. It didn't stop the older male from feeling bad. his eyes refusing to meet with Youngjae’s. The brunette stands up without a word and goes to the door. Jaebum watches him for a few seconds before getting up to leave with him. The door shuts behind them and they walk in silence.

Nothing is said between the two of them for.. far too long. It's killing the older male inside he  wants to take those words said in haste back. His wants to scream, but he also feels like he has nothing to say after his little blunder, and anything he says now won't change anything that has already been said, right?

  
  
  
  
  


“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” a wall of vocals call to the startled young woman, clutching her book so tight that the pages practically screamed for air. She almost choked on the homemade velvet cupcake her friend baked that morning. her grip on the book loosens as she swallows the last bite. Rynae: once curled up on the couch, lost in her story, sits upright to face her unexpected guests.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asks, eyes still abnormally larger as the stock still lingered. One of the smaller males greets her first with a warm embrace and the biggest smile. “Hi” he says, happiness woven into his quick greeting. “Thanks, Jimin. don't you have a final performance this week?” don't get her wrong. It has been a very long time since they were last together but she knew that everyone had their own respective: things to do. A light rise and fall of his shoulders is all she got in response. Another one of her guests steps from the Shadow of Taehyung, the next to greet her with a smile and a hug. But Jimin hadn't let her go yet, he breaks free“Happy birthday, Rynae” “Thanks… okay, what's going on..?” she looks to Tae and Jimin from over Jungkook's shoulders. Staring, confused and a little suspicious of them all.

They all hum without saying much else. Not a single word. Namjoon and Seokjin hurries inside from the front door, out of view of the others and into the kitchen, carrying something in a box. That goes unnoticed just as they planned.

Loud barking from Apollo draws the attention of its owner to his side. As she gets closer Rynae sees one more guest and freezes besides herself. He looks up from the blur of excited fluff infront of him and stands up straight from the squat position. “This is how you greet your guests. in a dressing gown?” one eyebrow raised as he mocked her appearance. “I didn't think I would be having any guests, you smart mouthed little-- “Now is _that_ anyway to speak to your elders?” he cuts her off by saying. “Bite me, Yoongi” she tries to sound serious but her joy is too apparent. springing forward to hug the older male who ducks out the way by dropping down to hug Apollo, dodging her completely. A snigger from beneath her “Heeey, it's my turn.”she protests, whining. He stops teasing her and finally,his arms engolfs her. A quiet whisper of ‘ _happy birthday kid’._ Whispered into her ears.

Walking back into the living room to rejoin the others. Rynae hears them whispering about something. Her eyes narrows slightly as they turn to face the young woman. “You-- a crash from the kitchen steals all their attentions. Rynae is already heading back the way she came to head to the kitchen, nothing any of them could do to stop her as she rushed out in search of what that noise was.

The front door opened right as she was about to turn towards the kitchen. Rynae stops. _Really should lock this door…_ “Hello?” the raven haired male says in surprise. “Jaebum?.. What… The.. No, what's going on?” shouting behind her to Taehyung who just smiles at her, refusing to say anything. “Happy birthday--” he says softly. A sudden hug stops him from finishing his train of thought. “I'm so glad to see you're doing okay”Jaebum could just about make out from her sline crushing hug. He hugs her back feeling as the last of her worries fades from her. But this isn't going to stop her from forgetting about the noise from earlier. “Right, make yourself at home. I'll be with you in a second” as she turns her path is blocked by four males who just smile at her knowingly, and all refusing to move. Unimpressed, a huff escapes her lips.

“forget it. Let's go Jaebum, I have something to talk with you about anyway.” tugging the other male with her as she walked away from the front door, the guests and the suspicious noise coming from the kitchen.

In her bedroom. The door clicks shut softly, the bed sinks under her weight and that alerted Jaebum to a newer fear.

“I have nothing to say.” he gets it off his chest before any unpleasant questions are thrown his way, a ‘no comment’ response. A sharp nod from Rynae gives him no space to relax as her face refused to take his word for it. “I have questions, sure. But it's nothing to do with anything recent… I Am happy that you're here. But why are you alone?” that question took him by surprise. His eyes widened a bit “I can with Jin and Namjoon, I'm not… But that's not what you mean, am I right?” of course not. Not exactly the conversation Jaebum had in mind but it could have been worse. “What did you see?” he asks finally, avoiding eye contact in favour of looking at the wallpaper that seemed to glimmer subtly at every angle. “it's not important right now. What happened to you?” another question he wasn't ready for. He didn't want to answer, but she wasn't going to let him get away with not saying anything.

“Another time?” he pleads with his eyes, a little pout thrown in. She blinks at him, slowly, unimpressed, unfazed. A sigh “You sure know how to make me worry. Fine, Instead. Why is everyone here today?” a switch in the topic of questions eases tension that built in his shoulders. “isn't it obvious by now? We're here to trash the house as we celebrate _you”_ he finally smiles. Rynae looks him up and down, a tongue lick. _Ah.. Huh_ “How's Youngjae?” his stomach sinks at question. How should he reply, what can he say? So many things swirled in his head in that moment. “I… Good?” that was a question, not an answer. “I see. Glad to hear it. He hasn't been returning my calls or messages, I was-- “That's not his fault.. He dropped… He's been.. Had been looking after me and then work and his classes got busy.” Jaebum noticed she was no longer listening to him, her eyes lingered on him, her face still showed interest but her smile said something different, new, and the raven haired male felt… Hot in the face. “it's not what you think..” he began saying before his words were waved off by his friend. A notification sound drives the their attention in a different direction, as Rynae reads the message her brows furrows at the text. “Feel like taking a short tour of the city? A friend wants me to visit her all of a sudden… There will definitely be some baked goods involved” she informs him with a cheeky smile. A clap on his thigh came shortly after agreeing to go with her. Rynae jumps up to grab a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom leaving Jaebum to stare at his phone with a new message;

TAEHYUNG, 12:45: _‘ could you keep her distracted for, at least an hour  til everything is set up?!’._ A sharp exhale of air fills the silence in the room. What was he meant to do for an hour? Rynae is easily distracted by her own damn self. Jaebum didn't need to distract her, but, he knows she isn't stupid. The door to the bathroom swings open making him jump a little. “ready to go?” she says putting in a pair of earrings that shone blue, dancing in the air as they dropped to her cheeks on a gold chain. Hair tied in two loose, but well styled pigtails, dressed in all black, boots with yellow/gold trims and a blue choker. The closer Rynae got the more the better he could see the blue cubes swaying gently as she moved. Blue nails tapped his temple “Time to go. Earth to Jaebum.”

  
  


It has been a whole day since Jackson's heat manifested itself, came uninvited, unannounced and, rude. It has yet to pass and Mark awaits to give him some bad news, unfortunately tho, not much talking to someone who's fast asleep. Warm lips pressed against his cheeks in a reluctant barrage stirring him only by a little. “Wake Up my love.” a soothing voice calls to him which he ignores. sleep reigns supreme.

“I'm so lucky to have you, beautiful” a wave of peppered kisses to the face. “Staaaaaoooopph” came a whine. A playful grin appears on mark's face right after he dodges Jackson's attempt to swat him away. “Hi” he says simply. “I wanna beat your ass.” he replies. The red haired male chokes on a laugh. “That's fine. You won't win though, that'll come later. Your fever isn't down yet. We have to sta-- “No!” a rough voice cuts him off. “we need to go-- “We can go during the weekend, hopefully you'll be okay by then. I won't risk it.” he warns the other as be fixed his mouth to say something. To object, a way around it, but Jackson falls silent. They both said nothing further. And the blonde's heart sinks a little but he knew Mark was right. his _Alpha_ is right. There's a shift in the air, a new type of pain racks through the blonde He winces, a display of discomfort on his face. The Alpha presses both hands to the smalls of his Omega’s back to help ease his suffering. A weak ‘ _thank you’_ as he hugs the pillow he had been sleeping on not too long ago. Sleeping again sounded so nice to him right now.

When Jackson reopened his eyes. He didn't see Mark with him, he could smell breakfast being made though. Looking around for his phone, locating it on the side dresser, dials a number and waits for someone to answer. _‘Jackson? Everything okay?”_ he hears after only four seconds of waiting patiently “nothing. I'm fine. It's just… I-I need you to help me convince Mark to let me go-- _‘ why don't you see how the rest of the day goes. Your Alpha knows what's best for you after all._

 _Jackson… she'll understand. Don't beat yourself up about it. You could see her on the weekend -_ “Mark said that too” his voice low and disappointed in the outcome of this conversation. _‘Trust your Alpha. your fiancé knows how important Rynae is to you, she is important to him too. The weekend isn't far away.’_

The phone call ends. The blonde feels a new found sadness that not even food will fix. And as he rolled around in bed in frustration, he didn't notice the bedroom door being pushed open. a familiar head of red hair peeking from behind it, stepping into the room, the older male comes to a stop at the side his fiancé. “Breakfast?” he asks as the blonde who finally realised he was there, he turns over slowly, sits up. The tray of food is placed gently on his lap as Mark slides in the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around the youngers waist. “I know you don't have much of an appetite right now, but you need to eat.” a sudden kiss to the side of his head came to the redhead as a surprise, he looks at Jackson who only smiles warmly at his fiancé. _Thankful._ “I love you more than you'll ever understand” he tells the other, all too quickly though the heat in his cheeks began to rise, looking away soon after I favour of distracting himself with breakfast. He takes a bite of his eggs not wanting to look at Mark, he felt his eyes on him, watching him, probing him, undressing him in ways he only knows how. Jackson takes deep breaths to calm himself, chewing his food in appropriation, responding, distracting himself from the way Mark seemed to watch him closely. The blonde makes a pleasing sound at the back of his throat. “So good. Thank you” he exclaims, turning to the redhead. Eyes locking, looking back to his plate. A firm hand around his wrist stops him from taking another bite, he glances at Mark questioning his actions. He was about to speak when the older male leans in stealing a kiss that tastes better than his freshly made breakfast. Mark held back his urges slowly building as his fiancé scent changed ever so slightly. It wasn't time yet. The redhead works the blonde's mouth open, the tray of food tilts dangerously close to falling all over the covers but neither one notices.  Jackson moans into the others mouth as he feels one hand slide pass his waistband and another keeping his head from turning away, a single finger traced down his length, slower coming up. The older breaks the kiss and looks on the face of his dazed, lust filled fiancé who's eye colour deepened as he gazed back at him. Heat pooled in his stomach now. “Finish your breakfast” he says after a while of them staring at each other. “You are the one that stop me from doing that in the first place.”Jackson points out, still feeling the presences of the Mark's finger pressing gently against his dick. “that's distracting you know” he tells the other, eating once more. “work around it.” is all Mark says, simply, smiling. The younger male whines from the sudden pressure as his fiancé palms him lazily. The red haired male kisses the younger jawline moving down to his neck to suck marks into his skin.

Jackson focuses on eating his _delicious_ food, and not on the fact that he seriously wants his boyfriend to stop teasing him, pin him to the bed and fuck him relentless into the mattress. Moaning at the thought.

  
  
  
  


To Rynae’s amazement, outside looked warm, sunny despite the fact they were nearing the end of winter. A coat was still needed though because everytime the sun went away: disappearing behind a cloud, the cold air lick their exposed skin. “Are you sure I can't take Apollo with me? He's about due his walk.” she all but pleads, making her best puppy dog eyes at Taehyung whose brain was having an internal war with saying _no,_ but wanting to say _yes_ , giving her whatever she wanted. “No, I'll be walking him in a bit. Go on” he mentions, shooing her on her way. Hands waved her off with Jaebum. As they walked down the path and away from home, Rynae could only think what she would return to, if she felt like returning at all. Of course she would go home, her baby is there wait, Apollo. The bakery shop her friend works at is a little ways away and Rynae enjoys the journey there, knowing Jaebum is accustomed to her comfortable silent doesn't stop her from trying to sink into herself.

“He better not propose. I will be so pissed” she says calmly, face void of expression. Her outburst makes the other laugh loudly, startling passersby. “Why would that be a bad thing?” he asks finally, rubbing his eye. “Because, we don't even have an anniversary. We've not celebrated a years of being together. He should be thinking clearly.. Why would be want to be tied down… With me” her voice trails off in the end, visible chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hey… Taehyung really likes you. Or maybe even loves you. I can't say how he truly feels, but I see it in his eyes when he speak of you. Invited me here personally because he knew how much having me there would be for you, Youngjae too. Whether you believe me or not is up to you… I know this worries you. I am your friend after all. I know this is one of your biggest fears, but you can't run from Taehyung. he knows where you live.” he chuckles at the last part. Rynae shakes her head trying not to laugh at her friend. “You’ right.” her eyes drifted from the path ahead to Jaebum who walking peacefully by her side. he looked happier. She blinks away the questions that started banging at the doors of her mind, she did not need to ask these questions now, right then. “How is your studies going?” she cringed at herself, sounding like her parents. “As of right now? A little difficult to catch up after being out of it for a few days. Jackson has been a really big help. I'm a little surprised we never met sooner” he comes to that realisation as they turn a corner. “He moved around a lot. Or do you mean in class?” she asks, stepping out the way of a baby stroller, smiling as the father thanked her with a gentle nod of his head.

The sound of her heels on the pavement comes to a stop, Jaebum noticed several pases ahead of her, he didn't exactly know where this place was but she never said he was going in the wrong distraction. A quick check over his shoulder, he spun around to see Rynae grinning at a excited little puppy, making small talk with the owner before getting up from the crouch position, she to rejoin and they continue a few more steps. Suspicion clouded Jaebum’s face when Rynae turned and stopped at a hedge, all of that is washed away when she pushes part of it, it creaks open. A door. Uncovering this _secret garden._ He looks down, to his left at the bakery shop sign. A medium size chalkboard with swirls of colour to draw the attention of customers, he thinks, taking note of the opening times as they walk down the cobblestone to the shop door.

“Doesn't it open a little later? we're a bit early. ” he points out. Rynae knocks at the door, turns to smile at him with the small garden filled with flowers at his back. “I have a way in” she grins, brightly. His head drops a little in his attempt at hiding his face from her, and also because the sun is trying to blind him as it reappeared from beyond the clouds.

A noise is heard from inside followed by tiny footsteps. _“i got it”_. A rattle of the handle, it opens seconds later. A small boy looks up at them both. “Your friend?” an eyebrow raised.

She beamed, a quick nod. “RYNAE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the little one yells, throwing his arms around her legs, his smile big, welcoming and friendly. “Thank you, Lucas.” she picks him up and gives him a small kiss to the cheek, he giggles at the contact but lets it happen. Gladly. Lucas looks around Rynae at the male behind her, she notices, almost forgetting she didn't exactly come here alone “ This is my very good, bestest friend, Jaebum” she says turning a little to the side so he could get a better look. Lucas greets the other male warmly, but he looked a tad bit disappointed. “Where's Apollo?” he asks, looking in her face. “Tae didn't let me bring him. Meanie” she pouts.

“meanie, Tae” he repeat, pouting as well.

Jaebum found this moment funny, and a whole lot cute. Finally, they all head inside for those promised baked goodies.

The inside of the shop is just as aesthetically pleasing as the outside, every girls perfect backdrop for beautiful photos. Walls laced with flowers, real and every colour you can think of.

Rynae puts Lucas down, they watch as he runs to the back room, weaving through the black and white tables and chairs.

“this place is a bakery?” he asks in awe. “Sort of. It doubles as a restaurant. Originally it was a restaurant, but my friends father allowed her to have the space for a bake her desserts. This place was big enough for both” she takes a seat in the corner, back against the colourful flowers. Jaebum joins her.

Lucas reemgers with an older woman with long brown hair, plait into two ropes. Cleaning off her hands on her apron as they approached, she removes it and places it on the table before sitting opposite them. The boy sits on Rynae’s lap. “Good morning.” she says simply, her eyes linger on the raven haired male. “Jaebum? Nice to meet you.” they greet each other with a light bow.

“Happy birthday. I bet you're tired of hearing that already, huh?” she laughs lightly, musical. _She's very pretty._ Jaebum tells himself.

“Yes. Honestly. Is Alahyah here?”

“No, she left a little bit ago. Forgot something at home. Told me to keep you company while she was out.” she mentions, taking something from her pocket that, once in view was only something for her lips. “Mommy, can I show her now?” an excited Lucas asks, slapping his hands on the table a little too hard. A nod of her head is all he needed. Jumping off Rynae’s lap the young boy pulls her with him to the back room, exchanging questionable looks his mother, and to Jaebum as he would know what this is about. Left alone. The older woman looked Jaebum over though he felt her eyes never left him the moment she entered the room he wished they didn't bother him quite so much. A smile still pressed, engraved on her face. “You have a lot of hurt in your heart. Your head knows the answers, listen to your heart to guide you.” he stiffens, reluctant to look her way. Noticeable. “I know what I'm saying kid. Sounds strange coming from a person you've only met today, right?” she laughed, her voice smooth like honey to his ears and he had no answers as to why that is.

“I really don't want to seem impolite.” he pauses for a moment as their eyes finally meet, probably, locking. “You speak nothing but nonsense” her laugh bubbles an optive louder this time, a hand slaps on the table roughly. It wobbled. A slow exhale of breath. “Ah. See, I know more than what people say because my eyes tell me truth. Call it devine sight.-- ooh, where are my manners, would you care for something to drink?” she asks out of the blue, the previous conversation forgotten to her almost like it never happened.

“No, thank you very much for the offer” he bows slightly. A new smile to her face. Jaebum feels even more unnerved by this woman and wishes for his friend to hurry back. The front door swings open wildly. “Lucas!” the girl shouts. Not noticing the people in the room looking up at her from a short distance. “Mother… Ja-Jaebum, right? Hii, hello.” a wave to the new face. She disappears in the back asking where her little brother was.

A loud “ _We weren't finished. Why did you bring it here?”_ followed by Rynae’s voice _“he was excited . I'm so proud. It's so tasty. You did amazing”_ a cheer from Lucas. Confusion takes over Jaebum’s face.

“He made her a cake. Small, his gift to her. He has a very big crush on the girl after all. Thinks we don't see it.” a heavenly chuckle filled his ears. _She is very pretty._ The young male couldn't shake his thoughts, why did her face bother him this much? Like a shameful crush, unspoken, hidden. His eyes fall to the ring on her finger, simple but just as pretty as her. She follows his eyes, lifts her hand to admire the ring too. “Pretty isn't it. Yes, I'm very much married. Happily.” she adds. mocking Jaebum’s sudden red cheeks. “Oh my boy. It's quite alright. It's not your fault, it's my Beta charm. It affects everyone that is not kin to me. A part from Rynae..” she said fondness in her heart. She liked Rynae, like a daughter. If Lucas was old enough to marry her she would accept that union gladly. Three people joined them at the table, standing beside it.

“The shop opens soon. Time to go, ready?”

Jaebum was already standing before she finished her sentence. Bowed to the older woman. Her son, Lucas, protested loudly, whining for the girl with the colourful hair to stay with him a little longer. His mother stood, taking his hand, unfazed by the scene which lead Jaebum into believing this has happened more than once before.

Rynae hugs her friend tightly, exchanged a few words about seeing each other later at her house and Lucas made grabby hands at her. _The boys smittened_ . _Relatable._ And they leave. The sun shining down on them as the hedge gate closes behind them. Jaebum exhales sharply. Rynae looks at him before something clicked in her head.

“Oh, shit. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about Onyx. I didn't think she'd be there.. And I got distracted after that.” she claps her hands in front of her face, an apology. He seen Mark do that before, is this something he picked up from her or the other way around? “it's cool. What was that?” they walked. “Hmmmmm, how do I explain when you've already felt it. It doesn't matter your sex, your desires, your history. She'll make anyone.. Want her in some way. It's different for each person.” her hands slide into her pockets. “she made me uncomfortable” he looked at her, the gaze returned. “Why, she say something? Her traits a lot like Mark’s. Doesn't work on me, like Marks, think it's because of my Clarlyvone. Cancels it out or something.” she skipped along the pavement ahead of him, happily. “Oh, good thing their father wasn't there. He doesn't like me” she states. laughter from Jaebum reached her long before he did as he ran after her. “worried you'll steal his kid, huh?” he dodges a playful punch to the shoulder as they both slowed down their pace to the same speed. “he's but a babe. A child, not to mention I'm his sister's age.” her eyes roll to the side. “Not gonna mention the fact you have a boyfriend?” he nudges her. “Ah.. Boyfriend, huh” a tongue pop, scratching the back of her ear. “I have one of those.” commented in a daze as she looked towards the sky with an outstretched hand. Jaebum watches her fake grabbing at the clouds that rolled by. “Yeh, how's that going for you?” shoving his hands in his pockets. “Weirdly good. Oddly great. Unexpectedly nice. Surprisingly wonderful. Shocking sweet. Overwhelming…” she stops, her hand falling down to her side. “Things aren't what I thought it would be, Jae. But at the same time… I knew” her head tilts slowly to side. Jaebum, watching her closely, assumed she saw something ahead of them. It was nothing. Nothing ahead.

  
  
  
  


“We have to go!” calls BamBam from the short hallway of the apartment of both his boyfriends. Yugyeom appeared in front of the red haired male with his royal blue turtleneck and matching long blue trench coat, black jeans and boots, carrying a black bag.  Jinyoung in all white with a black belt, bag and watch. _‘I'm happy’_ above his shirt left  pocket. Throwing on his leather jacket as he looks to Youngjae leaning comfortably against the front door. Dressed in all black, trench coat and all.

BamBam, usually the last to be ready, opted for all black everything parted with his favourite odd patch patterns leather jacket. “You look so good baby” Yugyeom tells him, checking him out and completely disappearing behind his boyfriend. Jinyoung agrees, strolling closer to to the red haired Beta, pressing his lips against the others in what is meant to be a short kiss but it lasted longer. The Alpha’s hand slips into BamBam's slightly opened shirt in the exact moment Jinyoung’s tongue slide into his mouth.

“Guys.” Youngjae simply says looking at them, waiting, ‘ _let's go’, ‘do this shit later’_ type of way. “Sorry” came two voices. They pull away from their boyfriend. The young Beta tried to say something but failed. And so, they left for the long drive to Rynae’s, double checking they had everything before the door clicked shut and locked with the key. Walking in silence heading to the elevator, on the way down, to the car park up until they were going the wrong way. “ummm, Jr, this isn't the right way to Rynae’s it's not even a shortcut before you give me that answer.” BamBam spoke up first. “I'm aware. Detour.” he response hoping there wouldn't be anymore questions. Not going to happen. “Why are we going- where exactly are we going?” the youngest corrects himself. “I need to see Jackson for a bit, which means… I

I need to park the car a couple houses away. Not many, just incase” the car comes to a smooth stop, checking the brakes are on Jinyoung gets out the car and heads to the front door of the engaged couple. A hard knock three times. He could already smell the strength of Jackson's heat from there, he wasn't sure how it would make him react as an Alpha-- maybe he should have called first, Mark must be on high alert. Searching his pockets for his phone. He knows this should have been his first step before coming, but he didn't exactly plan it.

Jinyoung’s nose twitches. the scent is getting stronger. He steps back as the door slowly creaked open, a dissolved  Jackson stands before him dressed in a loose robe with far too much skin exposed to the chilly weather.

“Why are you down here?!” he steps inside shoving the blonde back as he closes the door. “You're a brave Omega today of all days.” Jackson moves lazily to the stairs but stops, taking the seat on the steps. “Mark’s showering”.

“I see. I should have called, but checking up on you right now wasn't part of my original plans” Jackson scent starts to settle, noticeable.

“I want to go. He won't let me” he pouts. Jackson is unbelievable cute to Jinyoung when he's like this, all he ever wants to do is spoil the Omega but, he is not his partner, or his Alpha. _He's so cute._ He watches the other male lean his head against the rail, showing off his neck unintentionally. “I was here to try and convince him. He could say no to me, but I'm here to try. You seem to be easing out of it. May be over it by the time we get there”-- “Over what?Jr, aren't you meant to be heading to Rynae’s?” Mark comes halfway down the stairs in a towel. Jinyoung tenses slightly besides himself. “Yes. Am. came here to talk you into coming” he nods. “Thanks, but it's best if we stay.”- “He'll be over his heat by the time you step through her front door. I know it.” Jackson perks up, Mark leans against the wall pondering the whole thing.

“I can't risk it. I know it wouldn't be much of an issue with you guys, but I don't have that much faith in the other guests. Sorry” he turns to leave the both of them to say goodbye. It is his job to keep Jackson out of harm's way even if his friends would protect his fiancé… he won't take the risk, ever.

Jinyoung exhales once the redhead disappeared completely. “I tried”. The Omega smiles knowing he did, accepted his faith which is ashame he really wanted to see Rynae and get really drunk. Nothing else can be said. they both say their goodbyes and the Beta leaves to head back to the car. Now, the journey to the Birthday girl wasn't going to be that long but that didn't stop Yugyeom from asking if they were close and asking how much longer. He wanted to strangle him, BamBam's gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him enough not to go through with it. The car filled with music loud enough to be alert to everything and to keep his loud mouthed boyfriend quiet. Everybody, who wasn't driving that is , started playing a game that Jinyoung wasn't paying attention to, too busy singing along to a song he knew all the lyrics to but had no idea who the artists were or even how he knew the song. Things were quiet again for a bit, sparks of conversation here and there but nothing that stuck out for Jinyoung to call to mind. Before long they were all standing at the front door waiting for someone to answer, seconds later hearing someone yelling that it was open. Everyone entered the beautifully decorated house, balloons, banners and far too many streamers. It is nice to look at but Jinyoung doubt it would be so nice when they need to be taken down. Glad he won't be the one to do it.  A brief introduction of names gets thrown around. Jungkook and Yugyeom get way too close way too fast for Jinyoung’s liking. He is not the jealous boyfriend at heart but something in him tells him he can never give Yugyeom the same feeling an Omega does, something else in him just told the other (let's call it a voice) to shut up with that bullshit because the Alpha spent years showing the Beta how he feels for him… But there has been times when he didn't. greetings continue on and it takes a while for Jinyoung to note Rynae wasn't at home currently. Both his boyfriends are now engaged in conversation with this jungkook kid. He is not jealous just a tiny bit irritated. Maybe he should join the conversation and not be so standoffish… _HmHmm._ Namjoon? he think that's his name, starts up conversation with him easily, and a little small chat between him and Seokjin. And he's not sure how he ends up finding out that these two Beta's are happily dating, but this is just new information he now carries with him.

It is not long before everyone gets really acquainted with each other to the point of seemingly being long life friends who hadn't only just met and a few moments of conversation. Rynae comes home with a happier Jaebum, filled with the dougie fluffiness you get after eating a satisfying amount of baked goodies. And coupled with forgetting all previous problems he had forgotten up until the point he saw Youngjae. _Ah._ No eye contact. All he sees is the back of the Alpha's head and that's enough for today. The birthday girl makes a beeline for the kitchen (She hadn't forgotten earlier), Taehyung steps in her way, drags her off upstairs to their bedroom with a sound shut of the door. Everybody continued as normal, the only one that looks truly confused is Jaebum. Twenty minutes later, Taehyung comes down the stairs grinning brightly.

“She'll be down in a bit and we'll go to the restaurant for the birthday dinner, Thanks so much for coming guys. That nearly slipped my mind.” he bows graciously. “How are we all getting there?” Namjoon speaks up over the light clapping. Taehyung freezes in place, ruffles his hair and makes a face that clearly said ‘ _I didn't figure that part out’._ Jin rolls his eyes, wishing he just took over the whole thing or fought harder for Taehyung to let him help with planning because… _This._ “That's fine, it's just a little walk.” came a voice coming from the staircase. Rynae, in her wine red dress that fit her so beautifully, curve hugging and her legs with her thigh highs. Taehyung is slightly regretting his choice because she looked _too good_ for everybody to see her like this. His trousers felt a tad bit tighter despite the fact that they are baggy and that shouldn't be a thing. He could just cancel the party, send everybody home and just take her up stairs?. He shakes his head. She comes down the last steps and throws on her long velvet black coat, locking eyes with her boyfriend. “What?” she blinks questionable. The crowd whistled, clapped and cheered which made Rynae hide behind Jaebum because he was the closest. They laughed, Taehyung takes her hand trying to kill the laughter bubbling up inside him, kisses her hand gently looking up at her as Jaebum steps away from them. “Happy birthday. Ready to go? Wait are you okay with walking in heels?” he points standing up straight. “mhm. These are pretty comfortable. Let's go I'm ready for food.” a breathtaking smile hits Taehyung too hard because he physically choked from it. Rynae looked him over, he's fine. Some of the guests who didn't have their things together gathered their coats and headed to the front door. The walk to the restaurant was nice, everyone talked to the person at their side and engaged in a large group discussion about studies, life plans and future goals. Perfect way to send the evening, right? Jaebum talked with Yugyeom and Jinyoung for a bit before being pulled to Rynae’s side to laugh about something they did earlier. _Good. Avoid all contact with Youngjae._

Pairs switched by the time they got to the restaurant, found their reserved table and sat down to ordered, waited on their food and begun eating. Jaebum sat next to Seokjin and Namjoon to his right while Rynae sat to his left. Youngjae next to Taehyung, BamBam and Jungkook… Jaebum can't remember the others names.. Yoongi?.. Who's the guy next to him again.. The one cracking jokes that has everyone spitting food, Hoseok? Yeh, that sounds about right.

There's no guarantee he will even see these people again after today for him to actually learn names, but he still watches their interactions, registers faces and matches names. He smiles to himself. Youngjae glances at Jaebum when his head lowers to take a bit of his food, looking away to capture Rynae’s eyes as they watch him closely, he smiles at her and the smile is returned. Yugyeom slaps a hand against the table shaking the dishes around him, getting scolded by Jinyoung seconds later, Jungkook and BamBam laughed at the whole thing. Alahyah, Rynae’s friend, arrives a little while after everyone is about done with their meals and they greet her followed by a loud cheer _”Let's get responsibly drunk”_ from a far an unexpectedly loud Namjoon.

 

On the walk back from the restaurant Taehyung carries Rynae in his arms. Prior to this exact point, the light haired male noticed her pace slowing down and knowing how tired she gets after eating he decided to just scoop her up into his arms to carry her, which brings us to..

“I can walk just fine you know” she tells him, pressing her cheek against his own. “I'm aware. Just let me be cool for a moment. Let me live.”

“How very romantic” he hears Alahyah saying on his left side. “coming from her non biological twin. I'll take it”. A groan from his girlfriend makes him snigger. Rynae whispers something into the others ear and watches as  a shit-eating grin appears on Taehyung's face. “I knew you did”. Jumping from his arms dramatically. Not really. Taehyung made it earlier for her to get down, but that's besides the point. He watches her walk away, just watching… “Stop staring, we can all see you” Yoongi says nudging his side. Alahyah makes eyes at him before falling into conversation with Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“I can stare if I want. She's mine after all.” he smiles to himself. A feeling of relief as finally he doesn't have to hide it anymore. “Alright kid, just try not to get a boner out in public, kay?” a light back hand to the chest from a smug faced Yoongi. Taehyung walked into the back of his girlfriend who stopped walking all of a sudden. “Shit.. Why'd you.. You okay?” turning her around to face him. She hummed, but her face looked a little annoyed. “Everything okay?” Jin asks slowing down to an almost complete stop. “Oh, fine. Here, take the keys and let everybody in. We won't be long.”Rynae hands over the house keys, Jin nods and goes ahead of the group as they continued on.

Rynae breathed in. Blinking up at the sky above them both, saying nothing but everything at the same time. Taehyung takes her right hand in his and his left hand came to rest on her lower back. He swayed gently with her in his arms, pressed close. He kisses her hair, forehead and lips. “I love you” He feels paralysed by those few words yet he heard them a few conversations ago but for no reason he just felt frozen them right here, right at this spot on the side of the road in front of houses he's walked by thousands of times before. She watches him closely “I am stubborn. I knew long ago how I felt about you and just refused to left it happen. Boy, you did not  make it easy for me at all.. I love you Taehyung and Thank you for a really good birthday” he started swaying again, he spins her around and brings her back to his chest holding her tightly. “It's not over yet. And I'm sorry for how I did it.. I guess alcohol and jealousy doesn't mix” she turns her head to look at him. “... Of who?”. He rubs the back of his neck. “that night… You were too close to Youngjae and it.. Got to me.. I'm working on it.” she turns completely around to face him “working on it? … You?” her heart melted at his soft expression. “Tae. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you, right now. My amazing boyfriend.” that tugs at the corners of his mouth. “You finally called me your boyfriend” he places a hand on her cheek and pulls her into a loving kiss. They stop. “I do it all the time.. Just not to your face cause you.. See. ” she points to the shit-eating grin now plastered all over her boyfriend's face. Shaking her head as she turns to walk home dragging her ecstatic mate behind her.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” a roar of voices came to greet her as she stepped into the living room. Applauses breaking out around her, bouncing off the walls. Taehyung throws his arms over her shoulders, kisses her head. “Happy birthday”. A short sweet _‘I love you’_ in her ear.

Yoongi chims in “Now let's get fucking drunk, irresponsibility.” an echo of cheers filled the room and Rynae laughed… _“bunch of dorks”_

It is well into the night when everyone in the living room is too drunk to function properly but you couldn't tell just by looking at them.

Sitting in a tightly knit circle on the floor, some on the sofas. They all decide to play a game of truth or dare, more truth than dare because the first dare started with Hoseok and Yoongi having to kiss which would have been great entertainment if they weren't already dating, but that didn't stop Rynae and Alahyah from staring intensely as they did it. Another dare ended up being way too noisy so they cut the noise pollution short for the neighbours sake. Here we are, first truth. Jin speaks up “ Rynae, tells us something that only one other person knows” she blinks at the question, Taehyung’s hand in her thigh, his head on her shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her waist. She blinks again. “I ehhhh, hmmm. I guess the only thing I can think of, right now is…” she shifts in place slightly, thinking about covering Taehyung’s ears. She does just that. He's a happy soft drunk right now and she doesn't want that to change. “ Jaebum and I have been far more than friends once” she says keeping s gentle hold of her boyfriend's ears, he's unaware of why she won't let go and he's not so quietly protesting. Some of the eyes in the room widened, some didn't seem to change and Jaebum said nothing. He and Yoongi took a sip of their drinks at the same time. “That's surprising” Yoongi says with his arm draped over Hoseok's shoulder. Taehyung breaks free and received nothing but smiles from his girlfriend as he questioned her. Jin speaks “Okay, time for a truth from- “Sorry, before that. Youngjae, I need your help with something. Come with me.” not allowing him to refuse as she pulls him from the ground and upstairs to a guest bedroom with a sound click. Taehyung looked to follow her until she shook her head at him, this wasn't about him right now and although she understands how he feels about him and Youngjae.. There's never been nothing there for him to worry about. She wished he would trust her in that, but emotions don't just change overnight without first having endure it. The game continued on as Jin asked BamBam to tell them they would have never found out about him. Meanwhile: upstairs in the guestroom, Youngjae and Rynae.

“What's up?” he looks at her with traces of both worry and confusion. “I need you to trust me cause I'm about to lock you in this room with the one person that has been avoiding you all day.” her back pressed to the door, Youngjae sits on the bed looking up at her. Loud laughter grumbling the ground beneath them. A sigh. “I trust you. But why?” she answers and leaves the room without Youngjae and returns to the side of her friends who seemed to crowd around Yugyeom’s phone. Jaebum sits on the outside, looking up at Rynae as she got closer, her hand reaches out to him and once again, to the guest room. No one notices. They talk a little on the way up, mostly Jaebum asking questions that she didn't really answered because she is clearly plotting something and it was too late for him to escape after she locked the guest door behind him, she didn't enter. He smacked the door in vain asking for her to open the door which replied “ _no way.”_ and left. He hears her footsteps walking away.

 _What the hell?._ He turns around to see Youngjae laying on the bed, accepting his faith graciously. Jaebum’s heart rate begins to climb “Hi” the brunette says without turning his head.

“Hi” he breathed. Doesn't move an inch from the door. “I won't hurt you. Just relax”-- “Why is she doing this?” he finally says, he wants out, now. The only way out is to find out why they are locked in a bedroom together but anyone who knows then would have come to the same conclusion “She said _‘avoiding each other when you've come so close isn't healthy for either of you. I know, I'm meddling in your lives, but that is my job now that Jaebum’s grandmother has left him to me, and I refuse to let you two ignore the truth you both need. I am sick of your shit. So talk or you won't ever leave’_ and so.. She left me here asking me to trust her.” Jaebum’s heart feels like it's trying to escape this room too, his head is a little fuzz.

“Jaebum” he simply says in a clear, calming, warmth to his voice. Their eyes at last, meet for the first time that day. “She is right. Why have you been avoiding me?” Jaebum didn't even notice when Youngjae sat up on the edge of the bed, watching him. “I don't really want to talk.”- “here lies the problem. We need to talk, about everything. No more running away”. When did he become so tymdid? This didn't.. Wasn't him. The boy shaking in his own body, anxiety eating away at his very soul. This… Isn't him. “I don't want to face you. It's easier to run until I have the strength to”. The other stood up. Jaebum’s looking at his feet so he's unaware of the brunette slowly walking over to him each time he speaks. “I don't understand anything anymore. I lost so much and my heads just been a mess, I can't face-- he looks up, Youngjae is way closer than he remembers.

“I saw you happy for the first time in months today. I don't want you to keep sinking into yourself as you avoid all your friends as if they don't notice what you're doing. I don't want you to avoid me either, I'm your friend too. Look, I won't push you and say it has to happen right away but please, at least talk to Jinyoung and Yugyeom they worry the most as your best friends. Kay?” Jaebum nods. “You don't have to worry about me right now. I won't do anything or ask questions you don't want to hear-- “I just want them to stop asking if I'm okay.” he looks up at the ceiling. “I'm tired of being asked that over and over again. I'm not okay, I'm dealing, barely. I know it's because it's the only thing they can do is ask.. But I wish they'd stop now. Go back to the time before I lost my grandmother and everything made sense then.” Youngjae nods then smiles the way that makes Jaebum entire body feel warm and light. “easily done. What else?

 _‘I wish you would kiss me until my mind becomes clear again’._ That's why he didn't want to be here, in a room with the one person that makes him lose himself in a whole other way he cannot control. Why is he so fucking close? His head hurts far too much for these thoughts right now. His eyes close.

 

_“If you smile at me like that I won't be able to stop”_

 

What? His eyes open wide, startled and confused. Youngjae's back to him as he's doing something on his phone. “I texted her. Hopefully she believes me saying we talked. You look pale, alcohol getting to you?” a hand on his forehead shocks him into smacking it away. “I'm sorry!” he says a little too loud. His heart is being crushed and he feels panic settling inside his brain until warm arms engulfs him. A calming scent washes over Jaebum, at last his mind is still.

“it is going to be fine. You are okay. Don't panic, I'm here” a mantra of words filled him.

“I'm sorry.” he repeats again, face buried in the brunette’s neck. “It's okay.  But you have to get a hold of your scent it's driving me crazy--The door clicks open.

“did I push too hard?” Rynae asks from the doorway, guilt on her face. He shakes his head and with that she is at his side cooing and rubbing his head lovingly as his grandmother use to do. Two of his favourite Alpha's in the same room, and the only ones allowed to see him like this.

They stay like that until Jaebum’s scent stabilised and only once he was ready to return to the game still raging on in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys... I want to say be ready for anything but.. Okay, bye.


	10. Part one: of ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had every idea to end this in one chapter but things got out of control and my OCD won't let me have my last chapter at 18k when the others come to 6...so, I'll end this with two more chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> So: part one.

A groan comes from a groggy omega who wished he hadn't drank so much the night before, head throbbing, body so stiff as he moved. His back clicks, giving him his only relief . “My mouth feels like cotton”. Taehyung pushes himself up from the bed and presses his back against the headrest, whining as he feels his head throb harder from being upright, the full weight of the alcohol hitting him. slightly regretting his decision to sit up in bed. but last night was fun. he would do it all again, maybe this could become a once everything two weeks type of thing. “you did drink a lot” Rynae tells him with no pity in her voice, candid about the whole thing as she puts on a pair of sweats, that may belong to her boyfriend, but she's not quite sure that is until she tied the drawstring. “where are you going?” he whines with big eyes watching her. “We still have guests.. And Jin made breakfast. I'm hungry and I can smell his cooking. ” she states closing the distance between her and the door, reaching for the handle. Rynae feels herself being yanked backwards by two firm hands on her hips, they move to wrap tightly around her waist. “I'm hungry too” he kisses her neck,smiling against her skin. Turning around in his arms the young woman faces the other her eyes roamed his face in thought as her mouth twisted into a smile. Rynae leans in close her lips ghosting against his. Her hand cups his chin “that's cute” she then gently flicks him on the forehead, making her escape once his grip loosened. Taehyung winches in pain with both hands on this forehead. It wasn't the flick so much as the wave that came with it that made his head rock dizzyingly. 

 

In the kitchen; everything wasn't as noisy as she thought it would be. The friend's that remained sat quietly around the kitchen table eating their food. When Rynae stepped into the kitchen all eyes were on her. “Morning.” she greeted. Walking over to have a peek over Yoongi’s shoulder to see what he is eating.  _ Mmm pancakes _ . “Hoseok isn't up yet?” she asks, trying to distract him so she could steal a bit but he noticed and moved his plate in time. 

“He went to drop Jimin and Jungkook home. Your friend's told me to say they've left too, deadlines and all.” bringing a fork full to his mouth, he takes a big bite. “They must have messaged me at some point. Need to go find my phone after breakfast. Thank yoooo~u” she graciously accepts the plate of pancakes  that SeokJin hands her with a light smile. Returning the smile before she takes a seat in between Namjoon and Yoongi. “Where's your boyfriend?” Namjoon asks taking another pancake from the stack in the middle of the table. “left him upstairs” a mouth full of pancake muffled anything else she wanted to say and she wasn't planning on saying anymore than that. ‘ _ Soooo good. Mmmmm.’ _

Apollo wonders into the kitchen and straight for his food bowl. What else would a dog want more right now? Rynae watches him over her shoulder and smiles at the walking fluff right up until the point she finds him at her feet. “morning, my baby” his head rests on her lap gently, and it melts her heart. “I have to get going soon” Yoongi’s voice cuts in, Rynae yanks her eyes away from her dog to look at him. She nods. “Same. I have shit to do that I should get back to. Wish I could stay. Maybe we should consider making this a monthly thing? It was really nice, you know.” Namjoon subjected getting up from the table and putting his plate in the sink. “Tae and I would love that” she almost whispered, not at all sure why her voice got quiet. “Yeh, let's. I'd be glad to do all this again” Taehyung says all too animatedly as he enters the room.  His hand reaching for his temple as the aftermath of his voice does visible damage, his face scrunching up followed by a low groan. “you don't look like you could do all of that again”Jin chims in, getting waved off by Taehyung long before his sentence was finished. “No, No.” he said with a light laugh. “we should start making plans for the end of the month? Or in two months. That gives everyone enough time, right?”. Rynae nods. She's not against the idea of housing a party once every few months but now the thought of cleaning up after each one- although, this isn't usually the case with her friends; who are all amazing because the place looks so spotless. She observes Taehyung out of the corner of her eye as he takes a seat next to her and snatching the last pieces of her pancake. He sits comfortably with his right hand on her thigh. like it belonged there, because it does. She refused to smile at this,  _ this, him.  _ Seokjin talked about his plans for the coming month and convinced them to maybe throw the party during spring break, seeing as it's very close, but not everyone agreed to the plan so it wasn't,  _ isn't,  _ set in stone. Apollo licks Taehyung’s hand which made him screech from the sudden wet tongue on his flesh, yanking is hand away to clench a fist full of his shirt on his chest. he chokes on the pancake. They only looked on questionably at him and his outburst not knowing why he was being so loud all of a sudden. His head throbbing from his own voice “Apollo? You scared the shit outta me” he tells the pup. 

After the dishes were cleaned, conversations were finished the last of the guests made it towards the front door. Namjoon and Seokjin  said their goodbyes and waited in the car for Yoongi, who is currently having a hard time parting ways with a certain Husky dog. “You are so fluffy, I want to take you home.” he starts saying. “Let go of my dog before I tell Holly you been cheating.” Rynae threatens with a stoic face. Yoongi stands up finally, back to the exit. “later, kid. Thanks for having me. Don't forget to call me once in a while” his lasts words as he waves goodbye.  the door is closes. The couple sits in silence at the kitchen table. Taehyung turns to face his girlfriend, leaning forward to bury his face in the crooks of her neck. “one day, I will marry you” his breath hot on her neck. she barely caught that, but her body stiffened when she pieced together what he said. “I… Tae.”-- “I know. But I've thought about this for a while, I'm very serious. I won't do anything to make you unhappy, and I refuse to see you with anyone else. Rynae…” whispering her name into her skin. “I feel like I'm drowning” he cocks an eyebrow at her, forgetting she couldn't exactly see his reaction so he sits back. “drowning?” he mocked. She ignores his tone. “Don't look at me like that. Feeling like you belong to someone is nice… Maybe nice for some but to me it's like… I'm being drowned and there's nothing I can do.” she sighs softly. “I run away from that sort of thing. It's easier.” their eyes haven't met, the silence isn't as uncomfortable to them as it would be to an outsider. This isn't going to turn into a heated discussion, but Taehyung couldn't help how he feels“I understand” he simply says before getting up. “I'm going to go walk Apollo, and maybe grab some things from the store”-- “Taehyung… ”She starts without a follow up to calling his name as he started to walk out the room. she hears the happy jingle of her dogs collar in the distance Rynae folds her arms  and rest them on the table before burying her face in them. “I'm a mess” she tells herself out loud her words get muffled by her arms, but there is no one else around to hear her anyway. 

 

Taehyung finds Apollo’s lead hidden under his coat on one of the coat hooks. he grabs it after putting on his coat and they head outside only to then remember his wallet which means heading back upstairs. but  _ it's fine,  _ he tells himself as he makes the climb up the stairs. He just needs fresh air and to forget his throbbing headache, but something else began to fill his head and everything else became numb.  _ It's fine,  _ he tells himself. 

The young male looks questionably around the bedroom until something in his brain clicked as to where his wallet should be.  _ Got it _ . Rushing back downstairs once again, and out the door not looking back. Apollo followed as Taehyung walked at a pace that wasn't quite a walk but he wasn't exactly running, maybe it was just his long legs. “Taehyung?”. He hears a voice call.  He looks up slowly to see Seokjin standing ahead of him at the side of the road. “I thought you went home.. Why are you standing around… You okay?” he slows to a complete stop. Seokjin hummed in response. he wasn't but for the moment it was nice to pretend, and Taehyung decided to ask the correct questions later. “Going for a walk with your hangover? Seems like a smart idea.” his eyebrow raised at the younger. ‘ _ He's changing the subject’. _ Taehyung hums in his deep state of thought. “you doing anything right now? I need to talk. It's cool if you got stuff to do” he mutters. Taehyung recalling their earlier conversation a couple of days ago about the amount of work seokjin had to do before he could help out with setting up the party. “ I can listen. We heading to the park?”. 

It's a relativity nice sunny day. Winter seems to be almost over but once in awhile cold air would hit Taehyung in the back of his neck reminding him that it is still in fact not spring yet. As they walked to the park, Apollo happily walked alongside him sniffing various things on occasion. the young male thought of ways he could convey his thoughts to his friend. 

It got to the point where they had been walking so long talking about other things that once they came to a stop deep inside the park area Taehyung was still silent on his original issue. Seokjin wanted to be patient, but he was also very understanding  guiding them to a bench up ahead so they could get to talking . No one around but them and apollo. 

“what's troubling you? I've never seen you this quiet before.” he begins by saying, right after their butts hit the bench. “I don't know where to start. My head's kind of a buzz… Maybe it's the hangover?” he tells the other pushing his hair back from his face. “whenever you’r-- “I don't know what to do.” in a state of daze as he spoke, staring off into the distance in front of him. Seokjin looks on calmingly at his face, the wind sweeping his blonde hair slightly. Looking around them briefly Taehyung reaches down and lets Apollo off his lead watching as the pup walked over to a tree “This is about Rynae, huh? ” acknowledging the only possible reason he is like this. “Yeh. I can't explain how I'm feeling, but it is so hard for me right now. We haven't been dating long. I know that but it seems as if everything is moving too slowly for me. I wonder if that's because we've been together for such a long time.. when I stopped seeing her as a friend….” quiet, again. The blonde leaned back, allowing his head to hang freely over the back of the bench. “Taehyung, you two really need to talk this--Or have you already done that and that's also why we're here?” Turning his head a tad just to look at the side profile of his friend. “I keep pushing the idea of marriage on her, but that always scares her, and the inpatient side of me is frustrated by her fear of commitment… But the other side of me is trying to keep her happy even if it means that I'm not” speaking a loud makes Taehyung realise how selfish he sounds, he didn't want to hear himself like this but that's how he truly feels, things are too slow. In his mind they have already been dating for four years, and it's time. “you know her better than I” Seokjin speaks snapping him out of whatever it is he was going to say. “probably not as much as others” said with spite and bitterness he never expected to hear from himself. Sighing. he leans forward covering his face with his hands. A gentle pat on his back forces him to look at the male next to him, “you have your own demons to bare just as much as Rynae does, you understand that.. But maybe the real problem isn't her and maybe it's you” those words forced the younger male up right. he looked hurt for a moment then it faded into something else. Pity, sadness,  _ self loathing _ . Has he been obsessing a little too much over the idea that now it was starting to manifest. and was it taking over?  _ Shit.  _ He cursed himself for only now noticing what he has been doing, has done. 

Nothing but the wind, the sound of dogs barking and people nearby were heard for a while as they both sat in silence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Things are back to normal for Youngjae and Jaebum, finally, and as the raven haired boy breathed a sigh of relief in the back of his mind doubt still lingered. You can't go from A to B in seconds flat.  _ No. _ he still has his reservations for the whole thing. And the dreams do not help him much. Jaebum has been dreaming more and more about the brunette ever since he kept a watchful eye on him for a couple of days. The dreams became vivid, too real, to the point of him feeling every touch on his skin and the pleasures that followed. It got too much for him when the dreams haunted him at certain points of the day and he would moan out loud, on reflex. Shame would set in quickly afterwards. so, the logical thing to do next was to avoid him. He can't do that now after talking to him all of 7 hours ago. Maybe he should just give up? he thinks to himself. biting his lip as the front door keys jingled in the lock. Click. Both parents turned to look at the doorway as he entered the home. They smiled at him, his smile was much bigger for the fact his mother was finally home again. “you look well my boy.” his father said clapping a hand on his shoulder, a little too hard. 

“Hello.” his mother smiled before peppering kisses all over his face. On a good day he would normally be fighting her off. Not today though, he missed her. 

The tight grip she feels around her waist as her son hugged her, makes Celest pause for a brief moment before returning the warm embrace. 

“I missed you” he says holding back his tears. Jaebum replayed all the times he needed her arms around him during the times his mother couldn't be at his side. It hurt, but he knew she needed to be everything his father couldn't back in his home town, having the strength he didn't have to handle everything himself. Celest took on everything while the rest of the family grieved without worry, but now, the young male wonders if his Mother had time to do the same. Long before he noticed Jaebum stopped hugging his Mother and had been looking upon her face with questions he has yet to ask, soft eyes almost filling with tears. Celest smiles, kissed his cheek before speaking “I miss her too”. 

A stronger pair of arms brought them both closer once again, a tighter hug as Seong-hoon smiled warmly at them. “We will be okay.” he states. finally having both his wife and child in the same air as him gives him a new sense of strength he never knew he needed. Jaebum glances at him for a split second with a newer question unable to leave his lips, and his father noticed that. Seong-hoon reaches for the top of his son's head, stroking his long black hair gently. “I'm fine” he says softly, knowing how much his son has been worrying about him ever since he heard about his grandmother passing. 

Celest breaks free of the hold and the small huddle,clapping her hands together from a safe distance. “right, what's today's plans? Because I for one am done with this staying in doors and being sad thing” she waits to hear their answers. Jaebum rubs the back of his head in thought, “I think… I'll go see- hangout with Youngjae” to his mother's surprise, he isn't just saying it for her sake knowing how much she approves of their relationship “Really?” she stepped closer at that point not knowing where to place her hands, his head, his face, his shoulders.  laughter bubbling within him “ I am. And I think you two need to have a date or something. It's been a while.. Go out, dress up and have a good time. You could both use it” he looks at them both before heading upstairs to shower and change into some sweats with the plan to go face his biggest problem. 

  
  


An hour passes in the IM household. Jaebum comes from his room to say goodbye to his parents as they left for a ‘day long date’ as his Mother described it.  _ They looked happier when together,  _ he thought to himself watching as they left before heading back to his room to scroll through his phone instead of actually doing the course work he originally planned to do. A group chat popped into view as he watched a video he got tagged in five days ago, but shhh, no one needs to know that part. 

Clicking on it, he views the message sent from Yugyeom asking if he's okay. They didn't actually talk much during the party and they didn't go home together so this is a valid question after he and Youngjae had been forced into a room together by a tired-of-their-shit Rynae.  _ ‘I'm good’.  _ He taps out before going back to doing nothing important, certainly not his pile of work, that's not really a lot but he should really do it soon. 

  
  
  


Back at the ex birthday girl’s home. There's a knock at the door that has her cursing Taehyung for leaving his keys like the idiot she knows he is, but once the front door is opened Rynae is faced with her double. “Alahyah?” stepping aside to allow the other inside before closing the door behind her. “why are you here, did you leave something behind?” the longer haired woman looked at her with a knowing smile that made the other feel.. Suspicious. Alahyah looked at the mammoth task at hand. 

“No. Just thought you might need a hand taking all this shit down. Woow.. Taehyung went nuts with the decor.. Damn” as if she wasn't here last night to see this in person. “I know…” her voice trailing off slightly. Her friend looks over her shoulder at her, turned and stood right in front of Rynae who said nothing at first until their non communication broke her down because Alahyah wins every time. why did she even bother ? “Tae and I had a little fight. It wasn't our usual silly arguments that blows over after a few minutes. This.. Might be our first one as a couple.” she sighs and begins ripping down some banners. Gently, they can be reused. Joining her soon after, thinking her words over carefully “about?”. “I.. Don't want to be his wife right now” she utters softly almost going unheard as one of the banners rips completely. That can't be reused now. “I'm sure we've discussed this topic before, but seeing as I usually forget important information because I'm a terribly person and friend, but why exactly do you not want to marry him? When you and I both know you're madly in love with him… My god l-- You are so stubborn. It's annoying at times.” said jokingly but half serious. A pause. “I don't know anymore. Maybe.. --“Are you scared of commitment, Rynae?” her friend cuts her off, and Rynae wasn't exactly ready for THAT question. Maybe she is? Taking a sit on the floor she leans against the wall and buries her face in her arms. “Shit.. I don't know. Maybe?”. “is that why you and Jae broke up?” another question she wasn't ready for . “Not the case. He and I broke up because I knew I could only love him as my friend… And besides, I saw his future.” they both made eye contact. Alahyah joins her on the floor. “ is it the cute brunette that was here before? They have the highest  sexual tension I've ever felt. Why don't you be as brave with yours and Taehyung’s relationship as your were with locking the both of them in a room together ?” she pauses looking over her friend before she continued, an arm thrown over the others shoulder, pulling her close. “Now, you may not want to hear this.. But you've been a couple long before it became apparent to you that you loved him differently, and before he did what he did with the influence of alcohol. Four years is a hell of a long time. You live together, have a home together and raised a beautiful happy husky together… all within that time frame. You're also both very supportive of each other. You even argue like an old married couple. You know Mom's favourite pastime is listening to you two fighting?” she giggles at her friend who finally smiles. “Hey… you two should talk it out and don't be afraid. Time to get up and pull the rest of these things down” she tells the other, her bubbly personality taking over again as she jumped to her feet. “chop, chop. Let's go”. “why am I being bossed around in my own home? ” Rynae questions her life choices as she slowly gets to her feet with less energy than before. “Hey, we should probably get a bag for all this stuff.”. “Yeh, I'll get a bin bag for all this after”. Taking everything down in silence for an hour gave, Rynae has enough time to think about everything, she's glad she always has Alahyah to set her straight in moments like this. It is not long before they are finished removing all the decorations and they were put away, the two friends have final words before the other has to leave. Rynae wishing her friend could stay a little longer, but knows deep down that once Taehyung returned how it would look if Alahyah suddenly had to leave right as he got home. So she let her friend go and went to the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

“Why are you just staring into space?” a voice behind her asks, shocking her out of the daydream that practically had her paralysed. “I-” a warm body embracing her from behind has her temporally speechless. “I'm sorry” a rough, deep voice cocooned her body. A soft kiss on her neck. she tries to come up with what to say. “Tae…”. He hums questioningly. A deep intake of air “you may drown me”. He stiffens a little, raises his head at a snails speed turning his head to look at her. His eyebrow cocked in confusion. “I mean… Although the idea of marriage scares me, I can work on that.. So it's okay, is what I'm saying so terribly” she laughs at herself. A smile spreading across his face. “How big do you want your ring?” only half serious, seventy percent. “Anything from you will be fine, just don't go crazy”. He kisses her without warning, a clash of teeth and it's uncoordinated, because his excitement is getting the better of him. Her hands on his face calms him, the kiss becomes softer, sweeter. He's so happy that he tears well up in his eyes. 

 

Apollo watches from the sidelines, tail wagging.

_ “You both look so happy _ , but if you could just fill my food bowl.. That would be greaaat.”.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum finds himself walking briskly towards a certain little restaurant he has been avoiding just as much as the person who owns it. His original plan being to setup a dinner date for his parents while they were out walking around the town looking for more plants for the house. His mother has a thing for cactus and venus flytraps, but has never found anything that were alive enough to be bought home.  _ This is it _ . The raven haired male stands inches away from the door when he realises the time. The restaurant is due to open in an hour. he really should have just called-- “Bummie, why are you staring at the door like that?”. He turns sharply to see Youngjae looking at him confused. “I.. ah. I came here to get a table for my folks later today.” he tells the other. “You could have just called you know”. as he reaches into his pocket for the restaurants keys, he opens the door letting them both in. “I know.” a simple response that should really come with an explanation but he doesn't have the courage to truly say what he's thinking just yet. “alright. You can help me step things up and we'll talk about the table for your folks. Your help will pay for their meals.” that causes Jaebum to freeze in place “I just wanted a table for them, you don't have to do that. You have a business to run”. Youngjae waves him off “It is fine. What's one meal. Now , come here.”

While the brunette went to gather cleaning supplies Jaebum puts all the chairs on the table so the floor is easily accessible. Youngjae comes back with a tray of things and two brooms and they began to sweep the floors, in awkward silence because neither one spoke or had the courage to. Things haven't gone back to normal for them just yet but this is a start. Once the floor is cleaned the older male takes all the chairs down from off the table tops, cleaned the surface of tables before placing clean cutlery on each one. Twenty minutes till opening time. “Thanks for your help. place looks good. I'll have a table ready for your parents later, just text me a time”. Jaebum nods instead of simply saying what time he was already thinking, because that means he would get to text the alpha later. 

“I'll be seeing you”. Youngjae nods, waving as he left. Once far enough away he repeats his last words to himself, embarrassed, he cringes at himself. 

 

Youngjae sinks into a nearby chair in the staff lunch room. Sighing deeply as he watches the clock. Today is either going to be a long day or a good one so far though, looks like it's going to be long. A few of his staff members start coming in to greet him before disappearing to their own tasks. He doesn't move much after that not till he decides to go to the local park for some air. The restaurant doesn't need him right now and his mind is a little distracted, a lot distracted. Birds chirping all around him as the sun beams down on his face. Youngjae sits quietly in the middle of the park wanting to drown his sorrows in alcohol if it would only numb the pain he's feeling right now. 

Another body joins him on that bench, but he pays no attention to them. He scrolls through his phone and dials. Waiting for an answer.  _ “Sup’?” _ The voice on the other side asks nonchalantly. “Hey, I need to talk for a bit. I'm not doing too great” he confesses.  _ “what happened?” _ . He sighs. “Nothing. I left work and took a walk through the park.” a simple understanding hum is all he hears before,  _ “maybe you should visit your father. Take a break from everything. Sounds like you really need it. And Feel free to ignore this subjection, but maybe you should go home and sleep, you'll be no good to your staff like this.” _

Youngjae holds his head in pain, and it's not from the amount of alcohol he had last night, he barely drank anything. 

_ “Hey, you listening or sleeping?”  _ he laughs quietly. “I'm here. I think you're right, I'll go home and give my dad a call, but first I need to do something. Thanks Rynae, I'll speak to you layer.” he stands up.  _ “glad I could help. Rest well” _ . The call ends and the brunette heads back to the restaurant to locate his bag and let the staff know about the table reservations for Jaebum’s parents, he heads for home with the weight of fatigue heavy on his shoulders. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum looks up from his book in surprise as the front door opens and his parents walks in. he wasn't expecting them so soon. “you’ back early, didn't find them?” he asks with a mouth full of the apple he had been eating. Celest shakes her head slightly. “Not today. Your Mother had been pouting the whole way back” he tells his son as he locks the door. 

“I have not”. A pout firm on her face. “Oh. We're sorry, are we disturbing you?” putting a hand over her mouth trying to remember if they were too loud as they came in. Jaebum shakes his head at her, “No, I'm just brushing up on stuff. Oh, just so you know… I've planned something for you both later. I won't tell you what it is now, but you'll need to get dressed u--No, Mom.” Celest had been trying to use her puppy dog eyes at him but he refuses to tell her anything.  “Fine.. I give. In any case we have something for you too. But unlike you we're not mean enough to not tell you.” Jaebum rolls his eyes fondly at her with a little smirk on his face. “let's go see your grandmother. The last time we saw her as a family she was the happiest I had ever seen, and since her passing we have been pretty out of it, too busy with our own things to visit her grave, plus we can call it a vacation and book ourselves into a hotel, how about it?”. He doesn't recall at what point he stood up, all he knows is he's hugging his Mother very tight and he's pretty happy. “Sounds perfect”. 

 

Later in the day. 

Jaebum hurries his parents off to the dinner date he had planned for them, but still hadn't mentioned any details about it other than where to go. They will find that out for themselves once they pull up to the restaurant parking lot. 

Jaebum sits in the kitchen eating cereal because, that is his mood. He asks himself questions he shouldn't be asking right before bed. His mood sinks suddenly, but that's his own fault. he calls it a night when he realised how long he had been staring at a certain brunette’s contacts in his phone and at how much he was talking himself up to press dial. A large amount of air leaves his lungs, he stands up abruptly, puts the bowl in the sink, grabs his phone and heads upstairs for bed. His phone starts ringing. “Hello?” he didn't even have time to look at the caller ID too much adrenaline pumping through him, his heart is racing, he could practically heart it. _“hey… You okay? Not interrupting am I? Probably hanging with your folks.. Maybe I should have just text you”-_ \-- “No. It's fine, Yugyeom. What's up?” The raven haired boy opens his bedroom door but doesn't bother to lock it as he heads for bed. _“Oh, ahhhh. We're throwing a party this weekend. A celebration for all the stress that is coming to an end. Just calling to see if you're feeling up to getting drunk in our presence.”_  crawling under covers, sound echoing around him and getting muffled by his movements as he tries to get comfortable. “sounds cool, but I'm going away with my family this weekend… We're going to visit my grandmother's grave together and have a family holiday.” he doesn't know why he feels so badly for not being available but, he does feel bad. _“that's fine. This was a last minute idea we had--- so, I know you don't wanna hear this question again but… do you think you will be good?”_ Jaebum hums after a prolonged moment of silence. Yugyeom takes it as his way of saying   _“he will cope”_ or _“he's gonna have to be”_ and not for what it is; which js Jaebum falling asleep to the sound of Yugyeom’s voice. 

 

He will be fine. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two and three will be up maybe tomorrow (it depends) i still have to look them over seeing as they were written a while ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my trash in advance, I appreciate you.   
> ... K.. Bye


	11. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

Jaebum found himself smiling uncontrollably up at Youngjae. It was something small but within himself he felt content. His happiness began to spread wider across his chest as he watches the alpha catch his breath. 

“I'll get you cleaned up” the brunette tells him as he smiles, running a hand a long Jaebum’s cheek; ‘ _ Ah, I'm so happy’ _ , quietly saying this to himself . 

 

Youngjae pushes his sweaty hair back, out of his face. The raven haired male lays there admiring all of his features. that he loved. The happiness was blooming across his whole body. Youngjae taps one of Jaebum’s leg dragging him from his cosy nest of thoughts. 

 

“Okay, time to clean up. You're gonna have to let me go-- the brunette feels the others legs wrap tighter around his waist long before he could finish his sentence. 

 

Smiling widely, Jaebum looks up innocently at the man before him. 

“You need to rest for tomorrow. Can you let me go so I may clean you up? We can't stay like this” he refused point blank, shaking his head long before his partner stopped speaking. 

 

“I want to stay as we are, with you inside me” Youngjae fought back his urge to kiss him, pin his omega to the bed and spoil him.  _ This is unbearable _ . Jaebum on the other hand; knew this wasn't exactly a good idea. 

“Bummie, we'll be sticky and gross by tomorrow morning, you won't like it. -- Jaebum playfully wiggles his hips, slowly. Youngjae tries his hardest not to jerk forward. “We can't. You need to rest” he repeats softly regaining the force he lost for a microsecond. His words  falls on deaf ears as Jaebum bites down on his own lips, in a way he knows drives the other crazy, and it usually works but the brunette isn't having it today. 

 

“Jae… You.. We could---  “No. No, we can not. Again, you need to.. Will you stop doing that?” Youngjae cuts him off only to be interrupted by the intense rotation of Jaebum’s hips;  _ Shit, shit, shit, Control… Be calm.  _

 

“I want to keep you inside me then” more of a demand now; he watched as the others face shifted in frustration, his eyebrows furrow. 

“Jaebum. Why aren't you listening to me?” he was listening. Smiling wider as he reaches up to pull his boyfriend closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet him. 

 

“I am listening. I…. Nevermind” it wasn't the time, he kisses the side of the brunettes face, peppering kisses all over. 

 

“Fine, but you'll regret this in the morning.” Youngjae gives into him, He warned him, and Youngjae switches position so he and Jaebum would lay on their sides comfortably, pulling the covers over them. He held the other tightly in his arms. 

  
  


“Thank you…..Hey.. Why didn't you ever just date?” he wasn't sure why he would ask that right at this very moment, but there it was. How do you answer that without thinking too deeply about the response? 

“I was waiting for you.” whispering it into his ear as he spoke. The raven haired male smiled brighter than before, Youngjae could feel it. His boyfriend was very happy and he was glad to be the reason for his happiness. This was all he wanted for him. 

 

_ Jaebum  comes to the decision to tell the other what he needed to say later. He knew if he said something now that they would definitely end up having sex, it would crush all of what's left of Youngjae’s restraint, but that didn't stop Jaebum “We still could.. -- “I said no, go to sleep” Jaebum is cut off once again. not allowing him to even finish his sentence , tickling his side as he tells the omega to sleep.  _

 

_ Laughing uncontrollably for a moment the raven haired male replies, slightly out of breath “Okay, I won't ask anymore. Today.” He turns his head enough so they could kiss, knowing this was a trick, a way to trap Youngjae in a heavy moment of heated kissing. He opts for leaving a soft kiss on the others forehead. And They sleep. Jaebum whines in protest. Plan failed.  _

  
  
  


Youngjae wakes up, sweat clinging to his flesh, breathing heavily and painfully hard.

These dreams have become so vivid it is starting to bother him. They're hurting him a little more than he realised, because each time it feels so real, each time they kiss.. everything.. He can taste everything. 

A few minutes past by as he sat up, staring at the covers. He finally realises where he is.

After taking Rynae’s advice, the brunette went home to visit his father for a week or two. he's not entirely sure how long he wants to stay, but a few weeks of his summer vacation is a good start. He looks around the hotel room gathering his thoughts as he does so. Upon coming here he had every intention to pay for his room but his Father would not have it.  Youngjae quickly came up with a proposal; while staying in his father's hotel. He would work a couple of days to “pay for the room”, of course his Father came up with a counter argument in the end he agreed to what his son wanted. Youngjae didn't want to impose on his father, besides, this is supposed to be a holiday. His father worked most days, he would just be there in and out of the house like a ghost and he just didn't want that. 

 

Having dinner with his father every evening, going out on the days he's not working in the hotel and coming back here to rest.  _ It's nice _ . Today the brunette feels it's time to go see the one person he feels he needs to go visit today. Youngjae showers, dresses casually and heads out the door not before making sure he had everything with him. He locks the door. “you're off early, my boy” the older man says to his son. “Morning, dad. I.. Yeh.” he says rather shyly. His father only looks at him with the same soft smile that reflected his own. “I'm going to see, Mom” he comes cleanly . Acknowledging the fact his Father already knew that just by looking at him. “Be safe. I'll be seeing you for dinner.” is all he says before they both part ways. Youngjae heads out the building, smiling, and greeting guests of the hotel and staff alike. 

 

The air outside the hotel is warm, the breeze is calm, cooling and the heat wraps comfortably around him as he walks on the outskirts of town. he could never forget the way even if he tried. Closing his eyes as he basks in the light of the prenoon sunshine, Youngjae leaves buildings, homes, stores behind him and enters a large gated field of graves. “You're still walking around here with your eyes closed, boy” a smallish voice asks from below him. His eyes open to a face he remembers from childhood. “Mrs Jung” A childlike smile takes over his face as he embraces her lightly. She's a smaller, older woman with silver hair swaying loosely around her. still managed to look so young. She looks exactly as Youngjae remembers from his younger years. He bows “Hello. Always nice to see your face. Ah, look at you” her hands gently cups his chin, trails down to his shoulders and settles on the brunette’s wrists. “You look well.” she beamed. “I am. Thank you so much for everything” he begins but she waves him off “you are as much mine as you were hers. There's no need to thank me for doing what I needed to” she taps his arm softly while smiling at the floor. “did you come to see your husband?” he asks, smile slipping away. She does nothing but nods lightly before speaking “and you're here to see your Mother, I check in on her just as much as I do with my Husband. If you fix your lips to thank me again… ”Her brow raised at the younger who laughed in protest. “I wasn't going to, honestly.” he shakes his head to further show his seniority. She hugs him once more before sending him on his way, telling him to visit her later. 

Youngjae finds his Mother's gave and sits down, admiring how well Mrs Jung kept the grave , he changes his position to laying on  his back with his head touching the headstone. Air leaves his lungs. “Hi, Mom.” his eyes closed. “I haven't spoken to you directly in a while. There's so much I need to say.. Erm, I guess I knew why I was so overwhelmed by everything recently, it's because I hadn't spoken to you and I missed you a lot” his voice cracks a little, but he's not going to cry. If only his body would listen. 

The air cools his face, his mind becomes clearer. “I guess I should start from the moment everything got complicate,right?” 

So he talks, he doesn't stop until everything he's been feeling has been said to his mother. He feels her listening to him, holding him the way she use to when she knew he was dealing with too much and not talking about it. Youngjae tries not to miss her sometimes but that's so hard when she was his whole world. A bird lands on the headstone, communicating with the other birds within the area, it flies off just as Youngjae turned on his side. A new figure in the distance appearing, another, and another. two males and a woman, he doesn't really want to move so he stays still. They couldn't see him anyway, he told himself. The three new people begun speaking, The brunette’s body stiffens, frozen with eyes wide. 

“Mom… I know you're very big on never running away from what I want, but I can hide instead, that's acceptable right?” he whispers under his breath as he watches the three people carefully. They aren't close enough to hear anything, but he wasn't taking any chances. This is too weird, out of the blue. Suspiciously coincidental. The family disappears off in the distance, Youngjae sits up slowly to check the area around him before getting to his feet. He looks down at the grave, smiles and says his goodbye before hurrying out of the graveyard. 

  
  


Back in town. People around him walked slowly, but also at a pace he didn't want to match. Currently, the brunette is starring in a shop window puzzled by what he sees. A girl who looks an awful lot like someone he knows looks back at him, and smiles. A beckoning wave for him to join her inside. He was reluctant at first, his feet glued to the ground almost but in the end he found himself inside the store and in the arms of the curly haired young woman. “Hi, you weren't expecting to see me here, huh?” he just nods in agreement, still pretty confused, bewildered really. 

Jackson appears from nowhere telling the young woman he found something she might like, he sees Youngjae and stops. “you're here too?”-- “Jackson, Where's--… Youngjae?” Mark joins them in their surprised confusion. Rynae, is the only one out of the four who doesn't look puzzled by Youngjae’s appearance. “This is a belated birthday present from these two. How's visiting your-- “We'll be back” Mark interrupts to say before dragging Jackson away. Rynae hums and says, okay. 

“I payed a visit to Mom's grave, before I saw you. It was nice talking to her again” he smiled at his feet. She hugs him out of the blue “I'm glad”. “Ry… Jaebum is here” she pulls away to look at him. “Oh.. Oooh-- “No… Not what you're thinking. I saw him earlier with his parents and… I hid” he admits. “it was sudden. I didn't feel ready” she stands there listening, and in her silence something aligned in her mind. 

“You two are perfect for each other” she said to herself, forgetting the other important thing she wanted to say. “perfect, huh” he rubs the back of his head messing with the hair on the back of his neck. “His grandmother is buried here, Jae” her words come without warning. He looks to her searching her face for answers to questions he don't want the answers to. “Your Mother would want you to stop running too” she turns away then walks a few feet away to look at the dress Mark held up for her. When she turned back, Youngjae was leaving the shop, she could not see the look on his face but she knew a determine walk when she sees one. “Call me later. Let's have lunch” she yells hoping his head wasn't too loud for him to hear her. Rynae grins to herself. 

 

The brunette heads back to the graveyard. There is a small chance that Jaebum could still be in there, and he doesn't know where to look exactly but he is going to try his best in his search for the raven haired male. The many headstones around him disorientes him. Where do you go when you don't know the destination or how to get there. He empties his lung in the longest sigh he has done this month. Realising where he ended up though, he smiles. “Hi again, Mom” he laughs in frustration, but now he's tired and this is kinda funny. 

“laughing to yourself in a graveyard is a little creepy” comes a soft  male voice form beside him. Twisting his head so fast he could have whiplash “Jaebum” he breathes.”Hi” he waves awkwardly with a shy smile. 

“Didn't realised you were here too… Sorry I haven't messaged or called.. Things got crazy and before I knew it.. This is where I ended up.”. “I thought I would cry when I saw her but I felt happy.. You know?..” fiddling with anything is keeping him from running, he wants to be normal around the younger male again, as they use to be.  _ ‘Ah, talking about his grandmother’.  _ He rambles on to keep himself at least half way sane “Youngjae… ErErm.. Why are you here?” the question that should have been asked first but he's so nervous everything is backwards in his mind. “This is my Mother” he points to the gravestone in front of him. 

“Oh… I didn't know. Why didn't you ever say anything about her?” Jaebum holds himself. Arms crossed, lost for what to say next his train of thought ripped from his mind. the brunette shakes his head. “I could relate to your pain, but I didn't want to make it about me. I just wanted to help you heal”. the raven haired male shifts from one side to the other. “Thank you” they make eye contact “But I would have still liked to have known something as important as… This” Jaebum playfully punches Youngjae on the arm. “Oww. Okay, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything from now on.” another punch “You better.” another one less playful. “Why do you keep hitting me?!” he laughs. “I dunno. Guess I'm a little mad at you for not telling me” the brunette catches the next punch, a cocky smile. The older rolls his eyes. 

  
  


Fluffy, light headed, that's how the omega feels, eyes closed, Hands tangled in a mess of hair, lips working against his own, the presence of a tongue that isn't his and a pair of hands holding his face firmly yet being so gently.. ‘ _ Wait… What's happening? _ ’ his eyes opens, then widen. “Why… Are… You… Kissing.. Me?!” air is escaping his lungs far too quickly to keep his speech audible. Youngjae smiles into the kiss before pulling away for air. “your lips are sweeter than I imagined” he comments fighting the urge to go again, to relive the moment just so he could have that taste again. Jaebum’s body and mind is a mess. He cannot think straight, his legs won't stop shaking like a newborn deer. And he's really taken by surprise all of this “Youngjae..”. The brunette hums waiting for the other to say something other than his name. “What just happened?” he blinked. “I kissed you, kid.” a wicked smile plastered on his face. “Ki-.... I'm older than you-- their lips meet again without prior warning to Jaebum’s heart. He is sure his heart is lodged in his throat, his body is so hot he doesn't know what to do. The kiss ends, again, for air. “Sorry. I just wanted to taste you one more time.” he laughs happily. “I'm going to have a heart attack if you do that again” Jaebum punches him this time because he is seriously angry. “What the fuck, Youngjae?! Why are you kissing me with your Mother buried right there? … Why at all.. When… I didn't even know you liked me” from yelling to a quiet whisper. “I like you. It was around the same time you realised you liked me too, but things got crazy plus you were doing such a good job with avoiding me. I never had the chance to tell you. Jaebum, I like you. A lot actually. I think about you so much, my dreams are filled with nothing but you. I'm not mad that part, but you kept running… I wasn't going to scare you away but now I can't pretend. You okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” the older is pale, sickly looking. He just shakes his head, eyes on the two figures over Youngjae’s shoulders “Carry on..” the woman says “Don't mind us.” the man finishes. his parents, stood unfazed by what they saw. “How long have you been there?” he asks embarrassed by everything he knows--he's sure his mother heard. and  by their nonchalant behaviour. 

“a while but that doesn't matter…. Ignore us.” Seung-hoon exclaims. Youngjae chuckles to himself. He is just having way too much fun, and he wants to kiss Jaebum again, taste his lips, grip the back of his neck as-- he comes inches away from living out the fantasy in his head, but his sanity came back missing the whole exchange, the back and forth Jaebum had with his parents. The brunette watches as they leave the cemetery almost peacefully and  without protest. 

The older male exhaled heavily, pinches the bridge of his nose before sinking to the ground, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.  _ ‘I'm going to explode’.  _

 

Moments later Jaebum realised slowly that his body have been pinned to the ground with his hands above his head and a certain brunette on top of him.  Eyes widen in clarity. “Youngjae… Co-- the younger male eats all of Jaebum’s unspoken words before they could hit the air. The force in which Youngjae is kissing him is close to being painful,  _ but ‘my god’,  _ does he never want it to stop, then he remembers where they are. He pushes him off. “ your rut? And your Mother is literally. Right. There. We have to stop, tomorrow you will.. ” he doesn't finish his sentence. Pain fills him. He remembered something, or in fact, connected the dots. “you wouldn't be doing any of this if you weren't in your rut. I'll take you home before your first wave. Come on” he gets up before walking away from the other male who titles his head before getting up to follow. 

Everything is messed up. This isn't how he wanted their first kiss, and that isn't to say he planned it out in his head. Not at all,that would be… Crazy. They said nothing as they walked through the town, but Jaebum felt Youngjae's eyes on him the whole time. It's burning a hole in him, setting his very core a blaze. He wants those eyes to lock with his. He has seen them so many times in his dreams that the real dark hooded eyes are close to making the raven haired male cum. right now. ‘ _ Shit, walk faster’.  _ They may be surrounded by people but Jaebum can't help the way Youngjae makes him feel as if they were completely alone, no one else matters but each other and nothing makes sense but their skin on each other. He curses himself for allowing his mind to wonder. He stops. “You gonna tell me where this place is that you're staying at?” he asks a tad bit irritated only just now having it click in his brain that he has no idea where the other is staying, and now he wants to punch him all over again for staying quiet about it. A chuckle. Is he really finding this funny?,  _ this is his rut, Jaebum.. It is not him _ , he reminded himself over and over. “Only if you'll stay with me” he bites his lip at the omega, setting every part of Jaebum’s body on hypothetical flames. And he knows he heard himself make a sound in the back of his throat but he's elected to ignore that as well as the way the younger smiles as he struggle to keep it together. 

“Just over there. You don't have to babysit me. I'll be good from here.” Youngjae begins to walk the rest of his way but Jaebum decided to follow and make sure he gets where he needs to before anything happens. The sweet, warm scent of the omega is driving the Alpha crazy, his mouth is watering. How long is this going to take before he's broken again? Before his instincts kicks in or shots him into overdrive. He. Can. Smell. Him. ‘ _ Just have to keep it together until I get to the hotel room’ _ ,  coaching himself into not doing something to scare the other off. Ah, finally making it to the front doors of the hotel. Inhaling the air of a freshly cleaned building, passing the people coming in and out the building, Youngjae is hit with a spine crushing pain and a wave of something else that makes his eyes go darker. He manages to conceal the noise that he was about to make by chomping down on his bottom lip, leaning on the wall to the elevator. Jaebum rushes to his side telling him to lean on him and asking if he was okay, but all he could think about was sinking his fangs into the omega's exposed collar bone, but instead he blurts out the room number and hands over the keys to his room before taking the raven haired male up on his offer by leaning on him. Bad idea. Now all he can smell is Jaebum.  _ Jaebum. _ He wants to fuck him, he wants to stop fighting all he's been feeling and pound into his body, against these elevator buttons that the other just pressed. Youngjae closes his eyes.  _ ‘Shut it all out’. _

Once he hears the sound of a door shutting he snaps to, slamming Jaebum’s body against the door earning him a surprise gasp, and a look that says everything and yet nothing. “it's ridiculous how good you smell” pushing his nose as close as it could get to the others neck. Jaebum could feel himself leaking in his far-too-tight jeans. He makes a noise at the back of his throat when he feels the warm air on his neck, again making the mistake of looking Youngjae in the eyes. 

“Let me knot you” He licks a wet strike along the older’s shoulder cursing him for wearing a tank top that made it easy for the brunette to see too much when he looks down and he can think of nothing better than to mark every patch of skin. 

Jaebum’s knees give out. This is his limit. A moment ago he was worried for the alpha but now all he wants is to be fucked against the door in the roughest way possible just to be able to feel it for days after. He needs to leave, he tells himself for the hundredth time. Youngjae holds him up, hoist him up over his shoulder before taking him to the bed, and sits him down on the bed. The alpha kneels before him, the omega’s breath hitches in his throat at being manhandled in such a gently way. He can't leave, can he? Jaebum makes up his mind as he watches the alpha squirming before him. 

“I'm sorry. I can't seem to control anything I do today. It's a lot for you.. You should probably go before I-- a nervous and partially embarrassed laughter leaves the beta's mouth. “I have the biggest crush-- way past the point of a crush casually. I like you so much--Take these jeans off me I feel like my dicks about to break”all in one breath. He younger just looks at him for a moment remembering how they meet and how confident the omega was before he started to avoid him.  _ Ah _ . 

The alpha sits back and pulls off Jaebum’s jeans, his brain not fully registering what the omega said, his actions or, what he plans to do as he stares at the wet patch of the other’s boxers. A cry of relief and frustration fills Youngjae's ears. It's hot. 

Tugging at the male's waistband, he waits patiently for approval, ignoring his own pain and his growing urges. Jaebum’s cheeks painted with a light dust of pink nods to him approvingly followed by a plea. when the air hits the tip of his dick and it's revealed just how badly turned on he has been through this, precum dripping from his slit. He grunts. 

A tight grip at the base of his dick has him seeing silver swirling before his eyes. A light stroke of the alpha's hand has him so close it makes him feel so ashamed. Hot air at the end of his dick wakes him up to what's about to happen. He shots Youngjae a look but before he could say anything the alpha had already shoved half his dick in his mouth not stopping till his nose touched his hand at the base. the omega really wanted to say something then, but his mind became blank at the way the Youngjae hallowed out his cheeks and fucked his own throat using his dick at a ruthless pace. He really hated himself for the way his hips moved on their own, rutting into the warmth, trying to bury itself deeper in the alpha's throat. hates the sounds that escapes his throat once in a while, and he especially hates the way he's so easily undone by the man below him. Eyes glued to his own blurry version. His hand rest in the soft locks on the alpha’s head, cursing in as many languages as he knows, his body is hit with a violent wave washing over him as he releases deep inside the brunette's throat with a low grunt. 

Youngjae coughs a little as he pulls his mouth off the omega’s now overly sensitive dick. Jaebum takes a shaky breath keeping his eyes fixed to the alpha’s as if that's his life line. “don't look at me like that. It's my fault you were like that” he stands up wiping his lips. The corner of his mouth twitched up at the corners.  _ ‘you have no idea how good you look right no’.  _ There's a new pressure at the front of Youngjae’s crotch that has him moaning when he looks down he see the beta palming him through his shorts, he whines at the los of friction when Jaebum stops and moves back on the bed to remove the rest of his clothes throwing them to the floor as the alpha watches, eyes hunger than before.

 

A soft trace of finger tips against the omega's chest and abs followed by a gently push, tips Jaebum’s world over the edge. Youngjae climbs on top of him. He seals their lips together in a intense and deepening kiss. Jaebum can taste himself on the Youngjae's tongue and he has no idea why that makes his spine tingle, but he wants more, chasing after the taste like a starved animal. He wants to cum all over again. Actually, he thinks he could just cum from this alone, moaning into each others mouths. “Your. clothes” he just about manages to say through kisses. Youngjae hums before pulling away. the omega protests at the loss of his alpha, knowing he asked for his clothes to be removed, but Jaebum just didn't think he would pull completely away to do it, and he wasn't ready to separate just yet. ‘ _ When did I become so needy?’. _ Youngjae is taking off his clothes too painful slow for the omega so he helps, hurrying the tasks along when his alpha pauses in the middle of taking down his boxers, leaning into Jaebum for another deepening kiss that knocks the air out of his lungs. overwhelming the omega before Youngjae pulls back, only a string of saliva connects them. nevermind. “we should stop for today” the beta's eyes shots open searching for the alpha wildly until they settled on a soft but faint smile. “Jae… Your knot is going to form soon. It is going to hurt. why won't you let me help you?” he reaches out for the alpha’s hands, intertwining their fingers when the other doesn't pull away. “I don't want to be the reason you're hurt tomorrow-- “fuck. Shut the fuck up already-- Sorry… You. are. Not. Going to hurt me. We are not easily broken, Omega’s are built for this, I am built for this, I can take your knot”. 

Crack. 

That's not the sound of his control breaking that's it shattering, crumpling under the weight of the older’s words. 

Jaebum pulls him closer “So let me” he captures the brunette’s lips gently at first but urgency builds inside of them both and before long they were on the bed again, both on their knees as they kiss, dueling each other with their tongues. firm hands on Jaebum’s ass goes unnoticed by him until he feels his cheeks being spread apart and a finger goes in. He groans into the alpha's mouth who hums in response, delighted by the sound. Another finger enters but this time he pays no attention to it, but at how tightly their bodies are pressed together. He only feels the tight coiling in his stomach as their dicks rub against each other, smearing precum all over their stomachs. Youngjae is painfully hard, and that is all Jaebum is focused on.  _ ‘hurry’.  _ Another finger works him open, stretching his wet hole, drawing his attention when Youngjae hits a sweet spot. a loud moan echoes throughout the room. The omega rocks back against the three fingers buried deep inside him. Jaebum looks at Youngjae with darkened eyes. “you're in pain-- don't try and lie to me, I can see it. If you don't let me help you I'll be so pissed off” the rough voice of Jaebum scolding him sends a spike of arousal to the brunette’s already straining dick,  throbbing against the older’s toned abs. Feeling that, the omega flips their position, putting the alpha on his back. the omega goes to sit on top of Youngjae to a line himself. worry takes over the brunette, feeling he still hadn't prepared Jaebum enough for his knot. A short lived scream gives the alpha a heart attack and he panics, reaching up for the omega’s face not taking note of how much of him is buried deep inside the older. Ragged puffs of air falls around him-- “Bummie, shit” he hisses as he feels the omega move slightly, his knot dangerously close to swelling, slow calming breaths are taken as Youngjae thinks “I'm going to change our position, slowly. Stay as still as you can” sweat pooling on their brows are they make crucial eye contact. The omega, body trembling slightly, nods. Youngjae takes his time, he holds the omega close to him, turning around on the bed before placing him down gently on his back still firmly buried in the omega’s tight little hole.  _ ‘so fucking tight’.  _ Arms gripped firmly around Youngjae’s neck, Jaebum’s eyes darted wildly around as he stares at the ceiling a pool of tears threatening to fall. He hasn't said anything for a while now and that worries the alpha “Bummie? Steady your breathing and let go of my neck I need to see if you're okay. Please.” he swallowed. The omega’s arms fall to his side.  Youngjae sits up immediately to look him over and breathes a sigh of relief when he looked okay, plants a kiss to the forehead. “this feels so good I think I came again” he explains with his newer rough voice that Youngjae really wished didn't affect him quiet so much. The alpha watches as the omega reaches down between his thighs to where they are joint to trace a thick vein on Youngjae’s dick with a single digit. “Jae … Move. You can move ” he breathes out, his body adjusted to the alpha long ago. “I know” he leans forward “but… My brain is just now catching up to what's happening and it's losing its shit right now” he chuckles against the omega’s warm chest, hair blocking Jaebum’s view of his face. Jaebum racks the others hair back with his fingers, he brings the alpha's face to his and kisses him. “how do you think I felt when you kissed me for the first time” there's a silence “you mad at me about that?” Jaebum rolls his eyes at the question “your dick is so deep inside my ass right now I think I can taste it.. What do you think?” he couldn't help but laugh at all this. at what point did it all become something he could find it so funny? how did he even get here? and when is Youngjae going to fuck him because frankly he's tired of waiting. “you can taste it, huh?.. Speaking of tasting dic-- “don't” he warns him trying not to laugh, but the face the alpha is making isn't helping him much. Youngjae snaps his hips forward slamming into a caught off guard omega who all but melted into nothing when he hears the younger snarling all of a sudden. Eyes rolling into his head when the alpha goes again, quickening his pace as he feels his knot building, filling an already tight space. Youngjae doesn't remember when he bared his teeth but all he knows now is his fangs are currently buried in Jaebum’s neck, the taste iron danced on his tongue. In a state of shock, the overwhelming burning sensation and the feeling of being so full the raven haired male chokes on his own moan. His whimpering snatches the alpha back to reality, worry filling his gut, but when he goes to pull out Jaebum grips him even tighter and refuses to let him go anywhere, legs locked at the base of his back. “Jae.. I feel so good--It-- don't stop now”. All of the alpha's senses are full of the Jaebum and he can't control his instincts anymore or he's need to please this beautiful omega. The room is engulfed by sounds of flesh slapping together, wet noises and the sweetest moans the Youngjae has ever heard, his dick throbs from it all. Jaebum finds the brunette’s mouth, moaning into it as he's reluctantly fucked by his alpha's knot soon coming undone between their stomach. Youngjae hits his limit once he feels the warmth of Jaebum’s lips on his neck then at his ear. Thrusting one last time deep into the omega’s twitching entrance. 

Jagged breaths ricochets off the walls and back to them as their body's try to caught up on their oxygen intake, shaky from preview activities. Youngjae rocks forward into Jaebum’s overly sensitive hole, he groans from the feeling of the alpha still being inside him and at how much cum leaks out when he moves. He blinks at the ceiling in a daze. 

 

“Hi” he hears a hoarse voice greet him, a finger prodding his right cheek for his attention because he didn't respond quick enough. “Hi” came a rough, cracking sound that is more of a whisper. “I sound like shit” he states. Youngjae kisses his lips softly “it's fine… -- shit, Jaebum I'm so sorry” the alpha runs a light finger along the lines of the freshly made bite mark on Jaebum’s neck, guilt creeps up on him. Grabbing a hold of the youngers hand the omega kisses the pads of his finger tips. “I'm fine”, humming softly as he leans into the warmth of Youngjae’s palm against his cheek. “I feel sticky and gross but I'm fine.” a gentle exhale, Jaebum’s eyes closes slowly. The brunette observes the elder male's face for a moment. 

While the omega slept, alpha cleaned up and got dressed while he waits for Jaebum to wake up so he could help him take a shower, a simple wipe down isn't going to cut it. 

There's a knock at the door. his head twists towards it.  moving closer, steadily, his heightened alpha senses at its max. A low growl in the back of his throat “ Youngjae? It's time for dinner, will you still be able to join us?” a soft voice calls from beyond the door. He stops in his tracks once he recognised the voice, smiling fondly. 

“yes, I'll be there a little later, Ji Yeon”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's one more for me to edit before posting and that will officially be the end of this odd journey. 
> 
> What started as my need to end a manga I read turned into a whole other story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Right, I have another story coming but I won't be posting that for a while.. Couple months maybe? It is going to be a darker one, a litte fluff here and there but I'm excited and it will be my first BTS fic too. Oh.. Rambling.. You don't care, k bye.


	12. Last part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, final part of the story

Youngjae looks around his room for a pen and paper only to then decide that maybe sending a text would be a better idea. Jaebum was still fast asleep and he knew the omega needed his rest. he looks over the older male, leans in close to kiss his forehead before leaving the hotel room. The door closes softly. 

He heads downstairs to meet Ji Yeon who is probably sick of waiting on him at this point. Pressing the elevator button and types out a text as he waits, his head jerks up in surprise when the doors suddenly opens, he steps inside while the doors are still open finishing off his text and pockets his phone. His skin tingling all over. Probably should have stayed in his hotel room til morning but dinner with his family had become  a nice routine in which he did not want to break. Reaching the bottom floor with a bing, the doors reopens. A rather unimpressed girl looks back at him as he walks out. he smiles widely, moving closer to her. Her jet black hair swished as she turns to walk away in her attempt at leaving him behind. Youngjae runs up hugging her from behind, an arm around her neck, bunching up her long hair. She scoffs, “you know i hate coming here to get you and yet, here I am..” her eyes pierce the side of his head. Youngjae leans towards her, presses their cheeks together and rubs his cheek against hers, obnoxiously; the way she hates it. “gah-- stop that” she pushes him away storming ahead for a few paces before stopping to look at him with questionable eyes. He cocks a brow waiting for her to ask her questions, but she just turns and continues to walk, they both kept quiet until they left the hotel. Halfway to their destination Ji Yeon sighs loudly a visual sign of her giving up on something, maybe a battle from within. Youngjae opens his mouth, “what is it?” he asks with a low tone to his voice. “there was some else in your room wasn't there?” she gives up on her inner struggles and just asks. There's a noise in the back of his throat at the question, “there still is” he tells her, she looks at him as they walk side by side. “are we-- am I going to meet this someone?” crossing her arms in a way to protect herself from his answer. “not sure, but I'd like to” he reaches for her head, strokes it gently before pulling her in close to kiss the crown of her head. “I won't like them you know.. No one is good enough for you.” her voice comes out cold and stubborn, and he believes her every word to be her true feelings. “I know you-- “No. You don't” she exclaims, shrugging off the hand that rested on her shoulder, “ I don't want to see you like that again.”they stop in front of the house, the door already open. They conversation halts as they exchanged questionable looks before going forward together. “Mom?” Ji Yeon calls first before taking a step inside. “ I'm in here. Setting the table” a clashing of plates and cutlery can be heard in the distance. “Then why is the front door open?” she calls back. “oh, is it? Nevermind, did you bring Youngjae?”-- “I'm here” he calls closing the door behind them. they enter the dining room seconds later to find Ji Yeon’s mother setting the table for dinner, Youngjae takes over the task sending her off to the kitchen with a smile leaving the two of to finish setting the table. “Hey… wanna go to the pool with me tomorrow? It's a new place I've been meaning to go but most of my friends are too busy this week, and I wanna be the first to enjoy it before it becomes mainstream”Ji yeon explains putting down the last of the cutlery. He looks up at her as he pulls out a chair “sounds fun. What time?” he takes a seat at the table. “before noon, it'll be quieter.” she joins, sitting opposite him. No one noticed when his father walked in the room“You made it.” his father says as he takes a seat at the head of the table. 

Dinner with his family is always the same, nice. The conversation is always good, his father always finding a way to sneak in the same topic of him taking over the hotel, and of course he refuses, ‘ _ it's not the right time’. _ He would say. In truth, he doesn't want this life. Running the restaurant while studying is just about manageable. maybe he should try and explain that to his father.  _ Another day _ , he tells himself as he heads back to the hotel.  The air is colder than this morning but that doesn't bother him as much. He just wants to hurry back to his room so he can crash and rest his aching muscles. 

 

Coming out of the elector, Youngjae feels around for the key to his room. “Ah..” he pats his empty pockets, his phone being the only thing in his hand as he stood in front of the door. Cursing under his breath, but it's cool, He tells himself about to leave when the door swings open. his head cranked towards it door only taken few steps away before it opened suddenly. “Hi”. The alpha’s eyes widens at how loosely the robe hung on Jaebum’s body, hiding nothing, lazily hanging off his shoulder showing off the mark on his neck. 

“you didn't leave? Are you okay?” he asks rushing inside to look the boy over, checking for himself instead of believing the words of the omega. “couldn't” he says simply, batting the others hand away, uttering that he was  _ ‘fine’,  _ and for him to stop touching his still very sensitive body. Jaebum managed to take his shower before Youngjae’s came back, but he couldn't bring himself to go home so he took it upon himself to stay and make himself comfortable. falling asleep though, wasn't his plan but he so needed it. “I'm sorry” a gently hand cupping his chin, lifting the omega’s head so he could take a better look at the mark on his neck. Guilt, remorse and shame all taking hold of the Alpha's voice. “How many times do I have to say I'm fine for you to believe me?” putting a hand on top the one that now rests on his cheek, leaning into it as his eyes closed softly. “I can't help it. This shouldn't have happened. Thought I had better control, you should have left when I told you to” it's his turn to scold the other. the warmth on Jaebum’s cheek disappears. He opens his eyes. 

The omega’s mouth parts briefly then closes again trying to weigh out pros and cons of actions he has yet to take. He throws both arms around the brunette's neck and puts their lips together for a shallow kiss. Youngjae hums approvingly into the other’s mouth as his tongue licks at all his newer unspoken apologies.  _ “shut up”,  _ Jaebum says into his mouth grabbing a fist full of the alpha's hair, breaking the kiss as he yanks the youngers head back. A low grunt slipping from his swollen lips. “I'll only say this one more time, Jae, I. Am. Fine.” punctuating those three words he is now tired of saying. The alpha nods too dazed by the kiss, by Jaebum and the overwhelming feeling burning under his skin. The grip on his hair loosens before going away completely “You've gotten pretty brave for someone who's just had their first knotting” Youngjae grabs his ass just to test something out, maybe his limits. And the fact that Jaebum is wearing nothing under his robe sparks something in the Alpha. 

The omega jults from the sudden contact, locking eyes with the brunette’s darkened orbs has him breathing heavily. “you are burning up” Jaebum tells him but the alpha who pretends not to hear or it just seems to look that way. his rut is dominating his body, mind and soul, and all he wants to do is Jaebum. “you got plenty of sleep right?” he asks just to double check, tightening the grip he has on the omega’s  ass “Yes”. He chokes out, already knowing where this is going to lead them and he's already shamefully hard. 

“Good” 

  
  


Next morning. 

_ ‘Everything is just so perfect: _ , Jaebum thinks to himself, feeling the warm breath of his alpha on the nape of his neck, looking at the arms that cocooned him the whole time they slept, feeling the fresher sting of teeth marks in his skin that he now recalls begging for last night. Jaebum blushes at the images flashing through his mind, every sound echoing through his head. ‘ _ Stop, that’.  _

Yes, this is perfect. “awake yet?” Youngjae asks, the strains of last night still affecting his voice. “I don't know.. Am I?” he chuckles to himself. 

  
  
  
  


Youngjae heads to the pool place to find Jiyeon sitting at the edge, kicking her feet in the water. “you're. Late.” each word like a punch to the throat. “my bad.. I'm here now though” her sharp eyes snap up to look at him, she gets to her feet slowly and walks to him, leaning in closely. “ you smell of him. you should have told me if you were in your rut” she jabs a pointy finger at him looking far from impressed. His hands come together squishing her cheeks between them before bringing her closer. He kisses her forehead. “calm down” he whispers into her skin. Her body slacks a little before snapping back to reality, wiggling free. A new colour to her face “that's so gross” she tells him in her guard stances, ready to fight him if he tries that again. A laugh bubbling up inside him as she creates more distance between them.  _ ‘she looks like a crab defending _ itself’. he loves messing with her far too much. 

“Wanna play water tag? There's not a lot of people around so it's perfect” she perks up, eyes sparkling at the idea of pool games. Nodding excitedly. From water tag to seeing who could swim the fastest to marco polo and now they are tired. Ji Yeon winning at speed, Youngjae at catching her and this last game left them too exhausted to continue. “Lunch?” he asks out of breath and sweating, but that could just be water, who knows. “Sounds good. my skins getting pruney anyway. Let's go” weighing through the water to get to the nearest edge, gripping the side before pulling herself out. The tile against her skin is cold in contrast to the pool water. “we will continue this later” he says calling after her before climbing free of the pool. Chucking a towel at him she hums in agreement as she towels down. “I'm going to change, meet you outside?” disappearing before he said anything. Youngjae heads into the mens room to change into some dry clothes before heading out front to wait. Scrolling through his messages from his friends and some from the staff at the restaurant. a smile dances its way onto his face unaware that JiYeon is standing right next to him “ew. Why is your face doing that?” he hears beside him. “Oh..”. “ is that a photo of him sleeping?” she didn't want to see it but she did. A raven haired male sleeping peacefully in the arms of his alpha. She doesn't make eye contact with him until she hears him clear his throat and shoves his phone in his pant. “you marked him” she locks eyes with him then. “It wasn't something he was against” he tells her walking on ahead. Ji Yeon says nothing else. Silently staring a hole in the back of his head as they walked. It's only when they were half way to their favourite  spot to eat, and past a dozen people when he said something, “what? Say something or stop staring”. a choked laugh. “I bet you haven't even told him.” there's a pause confirming her suspensions. 

“I plan to…” he nods, the act of it leaves a mental note to tell him right away, a point, a declaration. “O-kaay” she drags out the word acting as if she believes him which she does not. They soon arrive at a family owned restaurant they use to come to together after school, it hasn't changed in Youngjae’s opinion apart from the large tv on the wall, oh and the automatic doors. A table near the entrance draws Youngjae’s attention and with his rut under control for the time being, his need to be near the exit is understandable. The restaurant not being as busy helps, they take a seat there. 

 

Eating in uncomfortable silence doesn't faze the alpha, Ji Yeon on the other hand has this amazing ability to say everything she wants to by saying nothing at all. He could never win against her so annoying her every chance it gets is his own little way of getting to her.“I don't like this” he looks up at her making a face of disgust. “is the food bad?” she pauses for a second before shaking her head “You having a new mate.” ‘ _ o, should have known’.  _ “ I was drawn to him long before he was marked. It will be fine, stop silently worrying while simultaneously giving off a murderous cold vibe, and could you stop making that face? ” his body tenses as she laughs, tension on the subject lifting but his muscles remained rigged and sore. I'll trust your judgement. He is kind of cute, I'd like to meet him-- Wo-Woooah, Youngjae calm down” Ji Yeon hadn't looked at the brunette until she felt the air around her become thick with pheromone of a protective alpha, she witnesses something snapping inside him. All too quickly he's bolting for the door without word. “where are you going?!” she calls after him, urging him to think before he acts,getting up from the table, leaving half eaten food, she follows after him catching him a little while later looking lost and overwhelmed, his eyes begging for help. “Breathe, Youngjae. Clear your head.” she grips both wrists and yanks him down at eye level to look at her. “He's hurting. I can feel it.. He's” his words getting stuck in his throat. The people in the background hadn't crossed their minds. Ji Yeon took a glance at the figures around them, starring on from a safe distance with the same wide eyes as the people had back at the restaurant. “doesn't he know how to call you-- Oh.. You still haven't told him.” a pause, her eyes moves around in thought and with a click of her tongue she gets an idea. “call to him instead. You already mated with him, the connection is already there and you should be able to find him. Come, let's go home so you can have a place to rest and clearer head”

Youngjae allowed her to lead the way home unable to force on anything else with his mind going crazy, worrying about Jaebum and questioning why he is hurting. What could have happened in the space of a few hours? when they were okay--He was okay this morning. The lost of his grandmother is a totally different kind of pain to this. It's different. 

 

He never noticed the people watching them up on till now. Why did they look so scared of him, did he really look so manic? His pulse slows. Another thing he didn't notice before. 

The young woman only looked back once in awhile just to make sure he was doing okay, when they finally reached her house. she was thankful no one was home to ask questions she didn't want to answer, toeing off their shoes before guiding him to the coach she sits him down gently before telling him to lay down. 

A deep sigh “Sorry. --Thank you.” is all he could say before his eyes closed  _ ‘ I should have known this was too good to be real’.  _ His eyes snaps open to a bridge he recognised from childhood. He would come here on a school trips. his eyes roamed the area until it settles on a male figure up ahead of the bridge staring into the water below. legs carrying closer until he stood next to--“What are you doing here?” Jaebum exclaims with wet eyes clocking all too quickly that he was no longer the only one in the area. “For you, but I don't understand how you got here and why have you been crying?”. A scoff and an eye roll is his reply before the other added “ You were right. I should have left when you told me to. All this-- i got my hopes up for nothing.” the alpha moves to touch him but the omega jolts away looking horrified, and with a face that was asking: why would he allow the brunette to touch him? 

Youngjae is just as hurt: his omega had been crying, It doesn't make sense, and why did he run away to a place like this instead of going home or back to the his parents? What isn't he telling him? What did he do? This morning he woke to a happy face and now the omega won't let him touch him“I don't understand… Bummie--” A bolt of lightning struck him in the heart, breaking it into pieces at the way the older male looked at him. “I don't either. Why couldn't you just tell me you already had a girlfriend? I don't want to be in the middle of that… But that explains why you disappeared for a week. You were rushing back to her” he laughs masking the pain swelling in his chest. “What?” Youngjae’s face twists, perplexed by what the omega is saying. “I have no girlfriend Ja-- “Liar! I saw you kiss her like she was everything to you. You had the same eyes you have when you look at me. She's pretty, I totally get it, but why couldn't you have left me out of it?” Youngjae snaps grabbing him and Jaebum tries to fight him off but an alpha's strength isn't something you can fight or often win against. Bringing both hands to either side of the omega’s face, he rests his forehead against the older’s and exhales deeply. Jaebum still trying to pull away “Can I ask you where you saw this girlfriend of mine? Describe her to me” he utters softly. Jaebum wasn't ready to be this close to the alpha again, the bite mark on his neck stinging,  reminding him of something he wanted to forget. Tears run down his face. ‘ _ it hurts’ _ . “Jaebum… The only person I was with today is my sister.” the other winches, sinking slowly to his knees and taking the brunette with him. “ you're a liar” he coughs with tear soaked skin “I have no reason to lie to anyone, especially not to you. Come back with me, it isn't safe here.” 

Jaebum stopped trying to fight him, tired form the emotionally whiplash so he allowed himself to being physically dragged away by the younger male to the nearest train station where they sit in silence. “How did you even get here?” he asks again, trying to clean up the older’s face the best he could. The area is quiet and shaded by trees, a rural location but so beautiful. “I took the first train that would come. I needed to escape” he confesses, his voice almost a whisper as his head rests shamelessly on the alpha's shoulder. He hums. “Jaebum… I'll be right back. The car might be faster in getting here than the train is” he sits up to look at Youngjae “car?” but the boy had already left. Bewildered by the sudden lose, Jaebum shot up to his feet. “Jae?!” he turns around, a complete 180, but he couldn't be seen. “Yes? I'm here.. Calm down” there he was again, sitting in the same seat he all but left vacant a moment ago. Jaebum looks stunned, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Perfect time to come clean. “I can project myself anywhere you are, Jaebum. It's a little hard to control by myself. You have to be the one that wants me there in the first place though, like, the time you called for me in the campus toilets” he explains, finally checking this off his list of things that needed to be done. Jaebum’s body goes stiff  “What do you mean by like the time in..” the cogs in his head slowly turned until everything fell into place. “Oh.. God. No… No. No. That wasn't me going crazy? You were actually there?” the omega averts his eyes, looking at anything that wasn't Youngjae, blushing from head to toe and groaning as he feels so mortified by the things that happened. 

“seen you naked now. I don't get why you're blushing” the omega turns to him and smacks his arm as the younger laughed. a serious look appears on Youngjae’s face. 

“ my last mate ended up losing their mind. I tried to end the relationship with them and they decided to get revenge by trapping me outside my body for a month. At the time, Ji Yeon was a close family friend she decided the only way to save me.. Was to have my body mark her. Once she got me back though everything was different. I became closed off and began to work so much, I didn't have any time to be social. Ji yeon’s Mother and my Father already had a relationship we didn't know about, during the time I was still missing from my body they got closer. got married in the end which complicated things with Ji Yeon, but she told me it wasn't a big deal. It was all she could think to do and I-- there had to have been another way out of it, but nothing I did worked. She had to give.-” he stops, unable to finish his sentence. “ she wanted you back. That was the only way she could think of that would bring you back…. You feel badly because now she can't be marked by someone else she might want to be marked by?” he asks gently still not sure how to feel about everything, sitting down next to him once more. “I should have been careful. She's stuck with my mark.”-- “And I keep telling you. It's not that big of a deal. I had no desire to date and be at risk at just about anyone marking me. Hi” both their heads turn to look at the young woman who stood a few feet away from where their sitting, unsure when she even got there and how long has stood watching them? Long enough to hear the whole conversation actually. “Ji Yeon. Thanks for coming”. he stands “Hi” Jaebum replies. “I'm not his girlfriend. I'm not into guys” she tells him cringing at the thought. “Why are you making that face, am I that unattractive?” he asks getting to his feet, taking a hold of Jaebum’s hand and following her to the car. “you have a dick between your legs and that's so gross” she waves him off as she walked down some steps. Jaebum couldn't help but smile at the interaction, a light chuckle slipping pass his lips at the whole thing and the fact Youngjae is being rejected for having a dick. 

“I'll drive us back” Youngjae offers already getting into the driver's seat. Ji Yeon and Jaebum seat in the back together, comfortable. 

On the walk to the car, a short while ago, they began talking a little amongst themselves bonding over something Youngjae had missed while he fought an internal battle that he is still yet to win. 

During the drive Jaebum’s head rested on the young woman's shoulder, he fell asleep long ago before anyone took note of his silence. A smile painted lightly on her face. Youngjae looks up at them through the mirror as he drove then back to the road “JI Yeon, are you-- are you smiling?” concern in his voice. She rolls her eyes at him “I see why you like him. He's kind of cute and alluring” her smile is soft, warm and welcoming. The alpha thinks that maybe she likes him more than she realises for one; Jiyeon never smiles like that for anyone. not even him. It is a rare occasion to even see her smiling at anyone on her own accord. “Hey-- “Chill out alpha. I'm not going to steal your boyfriend” her gaze drifts to the scenery outside the car window. “I wasn't worried about that. It's just-- “Do. not. start. that. again. How many more times do I have to say get over it? It was my choice. You were my best friend first before you became my brother.” there is nothing but silence for a hare's breath of a second. “I was going to ask if you approve… Seeing as you're all teeth and gums” her eyes lock with his through the mirror before the eye contact was broken by Youngjae needing to look at the road because, he's driving. “I guess, I like him. but I'd also slit his throat in a heartbeat.” she uttering that last part quietly enough for it to go unheard. 

  
  
  


A couple of days later the brunette’s body is submerged in a large pond of hot water at one of his favourite place to relax, watching the steam raise with Rynae as they talk about his two omega’s hanging out together. Without him. She laughs at his pain. “it's fine. You worry too much, she won't steal him away. This is a good thing your sister’s view on your partners is very important to you after all.” sinking further into the water as her cares melts away. A sigh. “I know… Bu-But something isn't right. It's too easy.” biting his nails at what they could have been discussing without him and why they refuse to tell him anymore than  _ ‘we talked a lot about different things’.  _  “The hell is that suppose to mean… Ry-Rynae--what exactly are you doing?” eyes narrowed in the young woman's direction who was busy taking photos in questionable positions. “sending photos to Tae to torture him. You were saying something?” she stops for a moment, looking at his face of pity. “poor kid for falling for a sadist alpha. I've been meaning to ask why didn't you come with him?” her face brightened, mostly because she accepts her sadistic ways and less so at the question. “I- well, They brought tickets for the two of us to enjoy together, thing is I did the same thing for them after winning the tickets from-- that doesn't matter. In the end Tae couldn't go, Alahyah replaced him instead. Markson got their belated anniversary  present which also became a celebrating their freedom present because I know they've been a little stressed” she puts her phone down. her fingers tapped lightly on the edge as she hums happily to the sloshing sounds of the water as she moved her legs. Something shiny catches his eye. “Rynae… Is that an engagement ring?” eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She hides her finger covering it with her other hand. “IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE” she exclaims too loud for it to not be what it looks like.. “See-the… - when Tae left I found the ring hidden.. Not very well, because I found it. And I entertained the idea of trying it on, but in the end it looked too good to take it off and… W-Well” she uncovers her hand. “I should tell him… I just don't know how he's gonna take me ruining his plans to propose”. The alpha male nods knowingly at her for a moment. “propose to him instead. You're already wearing the ring, beat him to it and say you want to be his wife over dinner, or whenever you get back. It doesn't have to be anything big, kid love the shit out of you. He will be happy with anything you do” she laughs at the idea, then blushes at the face Taehyung would make. ‘ _ His smile’ _ . She melts into the water a little.  _ It's an idea.  _ Her phone started to buzz, edging closer and closer till it hung dangerously close to falling into the water. Rynae grabs it after seeing the caller ID and answers “Hi, baby. --Me? No… Why? That's today? Uughhhhh. You're here to get me? It hasn't even started yet and I don't feel anything… Ta-Tae.. Okay. Fine. I'll be right there” she hangs up and sighs. Exiting the pond of hot water. “something wrong?” he asks watching her face shift from one expression to the next. “My rut is coming today. Taehyung keeps an eye on it, he always knows when it's time. I could never get it down to an actual date. Anyway, he's here to take me home. I have to leave now, enjoy this time away. Don't worry about things. Kay?” she smiled at him then waves as she leaves, he returns the wave as she exits the room. 

Youngjae closes his eyes and listens to the sound of crickets and other little things around him. 

Youngjae must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear when someone entered the room all he felt was something leaning into his chest. his eyes shots open and is meet by a flushed Jaebum. “Hi” he says to the omega who returns his greeting with a kiss. Longing building up between them as the kiss deepens until their out of breath and dizzy. “hello to you too” Jaebum says finally catching his breath. “I missed you. You and Jiyeon have been pretty close lately.” the omega rolls his eyes at the comment but smiles at the cute pout on the alpha's face. “Jealousy is so unbecoming”-- “You even sound like her now” throws up his hand in exasperations and presses it to his forehead. The older male moves the hand, he kisses the brunette’s lips in a sweetly with a fond smile on his face “we get along well is that not a good thing?” hands coming to rest on the alpha's bare chest. “Yeh. It is. I do want you to get along. Didn't think you would be spending near enough everyday together. I guess once we return you won't get the chance to see each other as much.” Jaebum hums then opens his mouth slightly “she will come visit on the weekends. We talked about her wanting to move in with you and work in the restaurant until she's -- “she what?” a touch louder than he wanted to be. Jaebum’s ears are ringing. Youngjae whines about her never wanting to visit him and now she wants to live with him. 

  
  
  


Returning home was a huge wakeup call for Jaebum. This time away gave him everything he wanted but now reality is settling in.  _ ‘is he dating Youngjae?’ _ they never got the chance to talk much about it after the alpha's rut subsided, the omega’s little misunderstanding and spending nearly all his time with the brunette's sister didn't help. A notification sound wakes the raven haired male from his thoughts. he looks at the new text. He smiles at how sweet Ji yeon is as he taps out his responses to her text. “Kid.. It's time for breakfast. I'll be dropping you to the campus. Come on” he hears his father say through the crack of his bedroom door. “let me just grab my things” he calls back. 

Ah. Being back home though, that was such a nice feeling. Nothing hurt him about being home anymore, no hiding from the world and all the extra things he felt after his grandmother's death. Visiting her grave was a good idea. 

Jaebum sits at the table watching as his parents spoke quietly amongst themselves, all smiles and laughter bubbling up between them.  _ Cute.  _

All assignments completed, breakfast eaten and ready to go. Seong-hoon stood waiting by the door for his son, Jaebum wanted to have a quick word with his mother before heading out to meet Youngjae before class. It's still a little early but that's fine. “You really should have spoken about all this to him before you know?” a light touch traced the mark on his neck “this is important, kid...Are you happy though ?” her eyes softened at her own question and the face her son made, a light dust of pink on his cheeks. “Yes..” nodding his head shyly. 

Celest sighs happily “you are ridiculously cute right now I just want to munch your cheeks.. But Youngjae will probably be mad” she jokes laughing at his disapproving look. “We can never have a serious conversation for long can we?”-- “Never will. I'm happy for you, but please find the time to talk this out with your alpha.. Go on, you'll be late.” she gently shoves him towards the door, where her husband is still waiting patiently dancing to a song playing on the Tv. 

They wave goodbye before heading out. On the way there Jaebum thought of how to start that conversation. luckily though, Youngjae told the omega to meet him in the music room so at least they will be alone and have room to speak freely. 

Thanking his dad for the ride before getting out the car, Jaebum heads over to the music room as quickly as he could. He hadn't seen the other in a couple of days and the need to be next to him as been steadily building inside him. Everything feels so much different. It is a much better feeling but just as unnerving as before. Jaebum comes to a stop in front of the room Youngjae took him to so long ago, the room he said things he shouldn't have, the room he that held little memories that he wished to fill with happier ones. He stood there staring for a bit til  anxiety wouldn't let him enter. How should he play this? Walk in all casual, rush in to kiss him or… He--

 “why are we just standing here?” the omega felt his own heart jump to his throat before he forcing it back down with a gulp. Eyes wide from fright. “Nothing… I-- Youngjae pulls him close and kisses him. “Hello.” he says to the other who is still struggling to find his words. “H-i”. There we go.

A word. They smile fondly at each other before breaking into a light chuckle because they look ridiculous just standing there smiling. In the end they finally make it inside the music room and taking a seat at the table instead of the piano like Jaebum originally thought would happen. 

“Bummie… It is important to me that you know where we stand. No more misunderstandings or miscommunication. I want you, you mean a lot to me and if you don't already know by the mark on your neck which I'm sorry for how you got-- don't give me that look.. I just wished you didn't get it while I was in my rut, that's all.” Jaebum fixed his face and  hums at the feeling of fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“ then my alpha, guess it's officially ”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the doorway of the canteen area. 

  
  
  


Jaebum paces around his alpha biting his nail. 

“stop doing that” he exclaims grabbing the wrist of the omega and bringing him closer. “What if they make a huge deal about it? I need new friends… I-I can already hear the comments” he whines to the other, nerves taking over. “then don't make a big deal out of it and they'll have no reason to either. Let's go. We've been standing here for far too long and I'm getting hungry.”-- “But Jaaaeeeee” he continues to whine while being lead into the room by the hand. 

_ ‘calm down… NoNo big deal’ _ .

 

His heart rate slows down once Youngjae slips his hand into the omega’s, squeezing gently. a silent reassurance for the omega who is still unsure of how his friends will react, but this hand in his is all he needs. A smile takes over his face, a warmth he has always felt for the alpha burns deeper inside him. Jaebum forces the younger to stop in their tracks who looked at him with confusion and a questioning stare as the older grinned at him. The omega grips the front of the alpha’s shirt with both hands and yanks him closer for a kiss, smiling into it at the surprised look on the other’s face, he pulls away leaving an inch each them “when will I stop falling in love with you?” he asks then buries his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae takes both arms and wraps them around the older male “If you keep smiling at me like that I won't be able to stop either”. 

 

And then, in that split second, Jaebum remembered his dream from before,the voice that kept ringing in his head, the hands he longed for….  _ ‘it's you’.  _

The raven haired male gets stuck in a daze as Youngjae took a hold of his hand again leading them to the table filled with their friends who smiled and waved as they got closer. once they sat down Yugyeom’s voice pulls Jaebum out of his deep state of thought. 

“Rynae’s engaged?!” eyes bulging in Mark and Jackson's distraction. “Seriously?! Everyone disappears without a word then come back with mating marks” gesturing at Jaebum who failed to cover his neck “and now this… has she said when it'll happen? Knowing her it'll take two years before she even acknowledges the fact she's going to be a wife. You guys never tell me anything.” Jackson rolls his eyes “ you're the one worked up yet I'm the one over here suffering from morning sickness”. The blonde takes a sip of his herbal tea and ignores the way all heads at the table turned to look at him then Mark.  a collective “What?!”. Echoing throughout the large room. 

Mark laughs at the way his partner snuck in the news they've been planning on sharing for weeks, a grin forming at the congratulations and shocked face of Yugyeom. Jinyoung speaks over them “I knew I smelled something different about you”. He exclaimed slapping a hand on the table. 

The air fills with questions and conversation that leaves everyone's food untouched for a while.

Nothing ended quiet the way they all had expected but they're a little closer to each other now, happier and now there's life being made in the belly of a certain omega who is currently laughing at the name ideas being thrown around the table. 

“No.. We are not calling the child Jinyoung” Jackson rolls his eyes. “It's a perfectly good name for the child. Have you told Rynae yet?”. Mark and Jackson look at each other, Mark speaks “She hasn't been able to get over the fact that we made her godmother. She is probably still crying on Taehyung right now although we aren't quite sure how of use he is once he realises that will make him co godparent once they get married.” Mark grinned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps* that's it guys. I should probably leave you with some words of wisdom, huh?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K, bye.


End file.
